Tomorrow Too
by asouldreams
Summary: On the eve of her wedding Hermione seeks a moment of clarity and finds far more than she realized ever existed behind her mentor's emerald eyes; her future though...is already written, and waiting...as is Ron. HG/MM
1. Tomorrow Too

**Tomorrow too…**

Hermione cast a glance back to the lively lights at the Burrow, she could still hear loud boasts of laughter and strands of conversations. Part of her thought about returning, despite the burning anger that still coursed through her from their heated argument less than a half hour ago. But, she couldn't. She knew she would not enjoy the rest of the evening if she returned. And with a long look back at the Burrow, she thought of a large castle that housed happy memories…and with a pop, she was gone.

For an hour she stood just beyond the iron gates barring entrance to Hogwarts. The lights dancing off its tall parapets, aged stone, the fresh hint of lavender wafting from the north lawn as the lake lapped against the shore and her memories washed over her.

Stiffly, she moved, feeling her muscles protest as she turned away, knowing that she should return to the Burrow as she unwrapped her arms, permitting them to fall to her sides. When she saw a very familiar woman standing less than ten feet away, a curious expression upon her regal features.

"Dare I ask how long you have been standing there?" Minerva inquired walking forward.

"Only if you will tell me how long you've been watching me." Hermione retorted, running a hand up and down her arms.

Minerva immediately noticed the younger woman's troubled countenance as she neared, the moon's soft light upon her face. "I arrived back from the Ministry only minutes ago. Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione tried to force a smile upon her face, "Just night before reservations. Needed to clear my head."

Minerva's emerald eyes narrowed as they swept over her face, "Perhaps a cup of tea before you return?"

Hermione felt her mouth quirk into a smile, "As lovely as that sounds, I am fine, Minerva." She paused, glancing back to the impressive castle, "But thank you." As she silently wondered if her and Ron's relationship would be doomed to have the highs and lows that they had throughout their time together at Hogwarts. The highs were wonderful…but the lows…she sighed and turned to Minerva who was now standing by the gates. "On second thought, perhaps a glass of firewhisky?"

Minerva waved her hand over the lock, a creak was heard and she pulled the iron gate forward. "Come," Minerva nodded to the grounds, "I have a bottle that has been neglected for far too long." She stepped forward, "And if you remain out here, I shall have to send you a cloak, or else we will both be spending your wedding day in St. Mungos. You for frostbite and me because Molly tried to murder me for allowing you to almost freeze to death. Hermione chuckled at Minerva's wit while stepping through the gates, the two women easily bantering as they headed towards the Headmistress suite.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Two hours and most of a bottle later…

Hermione noticed the near empty bottle, the time, and how fast time always seemed to pass when she was in Minerva's company. She had returned to Hogwarts the year following Voldemort's death, joining Ginny's class, wanting to take and subsequently finish her seventh year. The year had been far different than her previous, so few of her classmates had returned, and after her experiences the prior year…she found herself…strangely alone. Not that she didn't spend an inordinate amount time with Ginny and the other Gryffindors, but…it was different. And after a few months had passed, Hermione found herself spending more and more time with Minerva in the Headmistress suite…

Initially, they spoke of how friends were coping after the war, the conversations began turning as they spoke about transfiguration…causing several late nights as their banter turned into heated, yet friendly debates. Shortly after the holidays, Hermione had taken to bringing her studying to the quiet sanctity of Minerva's office in the warmth by the fire while Minerva would finish her multitude of correspondence; they would end their evenings with a glass of wine and an easy conversation. Neither were anxious to say goodnight and often waiting until the yawns could no longer be ignored before Minerva would suggest it was time for Hermione to leave.

Following graduation, they continued to exchange correspondence with semi-regularity, most often discussing the latest research in transfiguration, arthimancy, and defensive spells. But, despite best intentions, Hermione had rarely seen the woman opposite of her. Minerva had attended only two of the large gatherings at the Burrow, they had run into each other at the Ministry a handful of times…and once for a late lunch that had run well past tea time before they had said goodbye.

Now, while Minerva emptied the last of the bottle into their glasses Hermione stole a moment to look at the woman opposite of her…

Minerva had loosened her bun, weaving it into a loose braid down her back. Hermione noticed that a few strands of grey had appeared along her temples, but overall…Minerva appeared a great deal more rested and relaxed than she had ever remembered seeing her. She seemed…at peace. And…it seemed that she had put back on a little bit of the weight she had lost during the year with Snape as Headmaster and the Carrows as professors, and Voldemort bearing down upon the wizarding world…including the students attending Hogwarts.

She no longer looked gaunt…rather, healthy…and Hermione could see a light tan on her face and could just see tan lines on her chest where Minerva had opened the top three buttons of her inner robes. Noticing where her eyes were resting, Hermione forced herself to look up lest she be caught staring at Minerva's long neck and exposed skin...

As if on cue, Minerva set the bottle down, handing Hermione's glass back to her with a mischievous grin, looking so different from the stern and venerable Headmistress of Hogwarts, and once Professor of Transfiguration. Her emerald eyes sparkled from within...and Hermione had a hard time remembering that she was a witch well over the age of forty.

"Why didn't you ever marry anyone?" Hermione asked quietly.

Minerva felt her world shift at Hermione's innocent question and felt the sudden need for copious amounts of alcohol…far more than she had already consumed.

Hermione continued on, "I mean…I'm sure you've loved someone. Why not marry?" She thought back to her own, very real, very recent issues with Ron. "Or did you never find the right person to marry? Or…perhaps…" The heart of Hermione's finally finding voice. "What if love isn't enough for marriage?"

Minerva's gaze dropped to the scant amount of alcohol residing in her glass, still wondering how she could discreetly finish off her glass and at least one of the bottles beneath the cabinet to their left. Sighing, and knowing that it was not an option, her eyes remained fixed upon the last two ice cubes…dissolving away…into two very distinct and different faces. "I…" Minerva cleared her throat, "Have loved two people." She stated honestly.

Hermione's eyes immediately latched upon Minerva's face, searching for more…waiting.

Minutes ticked by as Minerva formed the words, trying to remain focused upon the startling reality that the woman before her was engaged…and to be married tomorrow to Ronald Weasley. She still did not understand what she saw in the young wizard, but…it was not for her to judge. She only hoped…that the woman opposite of her would be happy. "And I have no idea what you are searching for Hermione," She slowly raised her startling clear emerald eyes, "Nor the reason for your hesitancy regarding Ronald." Piercing the brown ones before her, robbing the very breath from Hermione's lungs with the potency of her gaze. "I can only tell you that if you love someone, never waste a moment of your time with them. Love is far too precious." Her voice became soft, her Gaelic brogue thick, "Frank died in the war with Grindlewald. And Amelia…" She finished off the last of her drink, "Fell to Voldemort and I would give anything to spend another moment with either." She set her glass down, eyes falling away from Hermione's. "You love Ron." She fixed a warm smile upon her face, "It is too precious not to fight for. Marriage is just a word, let tomorrow be about what matters."

Hermione stared at the other woman for a long moment, before a gentle smile graced her face. _Leave it to Minerva to find the perfect thing to say…_she thought before uttering. "Thank you, Minerva." She stated softly, "For…"

Minerva nodded, "My pleasure."

Hermione stood, suddenly feeling as though…perhaps tomorrow wasn't such a bad notion. But her fingers were quickly grabbing the side of the sofa for support. "I should be going."

Minerva easily stood, hand out to steady Hermione. "Please…" She motioned to the fireplace on the other side of the room. "Use the floo. I don't believe you'll make it to the Burrow, unsplinched."

Hermione cracked a smile, "Probably…not." She frowned though at Minerva, "How is it, that you aren't…" Her eyes still sweeping over the elder witch. "Even the slightest bit tipsy?"

"I'm a Scot." Minerva stated.

Hermione scoffed, "What kind of answer is that?"

Minerva chuckled, "The truth." Minerva replied hand continuing to steady the other woman.

Hermione stopped beside Minerva's desk, turning to face the emerald clad witch. Wisps of hair brushed the sides of her cheeks, a smile playing at the corners of her lips, eyes twinkling, "You will come tomorrow?"

A rare, genuine smile broke across her face, "A herd of hippogriffs won't keep me away." Minerva replied, "It's sure to be a gorgeous wedding."

Hermione groaned, "Perhaps I can sleep through it…there are going to be so many people…"

"Just focus on Ron…" Minerva stated. "I have no doubt, everyone else will fade away."

"It's going to just be that simple…" She murmured as she lifted her head.

"It always is with love…" Minerva's cadence becoming tender.

"Love, huh?" Hermione asked, brown eyes searching green ones…

"Yes." Minerva softly replied…as the fire crackled in the background…the light flickering across both their faces…

Both women felt themselves slowly moving forward…

Eyes partially closing…

Soft breathes escaping onto the other's skin…

As tentative lips touched.

Tender…soft…just barely touching…

And with aching slowness…they leaned closer, increasing the pressure…Minerva's hand falling down Hermione's side…as Hermione's came up Minerva's back.

Their lips now making full contact…sliding along the other...

Creating a hunger…

A need…

Hermione _wanting _to feel more…

Minerva _yearning _to taste more…

But Minerva pulled back, her lips leaving the warm…decadently supple haven that had swept over them moments before…as her eyes blinked open, to see a soft sigh eschew forth from Hermione's lips. And for a singular heartbeat, she wanted nothing more than to recapture the soft, wet lips that were less than two inches from her own…

"Hermione…" She breathed, stilling her own momentary want…her desire to take the beautiful woman to her bed…and make love to her with abandon as her pulse pounded in her ears. It had, after all, been years since she had felt…unbridled passion coursing through her veins...

Minerva's raspy voice slowly brought Hermione back to the moment at hand, and she opened her eyes to see emerald ones…smoldering…with desire. And Hermione felt her already burning skin…ignite further… "Minerva…" She leaned forward, wanting nothing more than to feel the other woman's velvety lips upon her own…

And Minerva was spellbound…as Hermione leaned the hairs breath forward to recapture her lips with her own soft, warm ones…

Minerva gently responding for a moment…

But in that moment…lips danced across the other before parting…both women wanting to taste the other…

Tongues briefly touching…Hermione's moan bringing Minerva back to reality…and she pulled away, again.

"Please…" She stepped away, instantly feeling the cool air where a warm body had been pressed against mere seconds before. "Hermione." She licked her lips and opened her eyes as did Hermione. "You are a beautiful woman, who is going to be married tomorrow."

Hermione blinked…

And Minerva swallowed…hard. She had imagined that the younger woman's eyes would burn…darker with passion, but instead they smoldered lighter…the color of her eyes becoming bronze…and her own pulse jumped, again.

"I…" Hermione's eyes fell to Minerva's lips, "But what I want…is here."

Were either of them anyone else…Minerva would have never questioned…never said another word…and she would have satiated the growing need coursing through her veins…but she wasn't…nor was Hermione, and despite everything else, she was the Headmistress of Hogwarts…and she could not enter into a casual affair…especially with Hermione, who was to be married, tomorrow…to Ronald; Harry Potter's friends, part of the golden trio…the headlines of their past two years flashing before her eyes, giving her the strength to do what _needed_ to be done. "What you want is at the Burrow, already in your bed, dear."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Minerva continued on.

"Go home to Ron." Minerva quietly breathed, eyes memorizing the other woman's beautiful features.

Hermione starred at the other woman…wanting to remain…wanting to find release with Minerva as she writhed beneath her…wanting to hear how thick her accent truly became in the heat of passion…wanting to know how her breasts felt as they slid along her own…wanting to know if Minerva was as talented of a lover as she was in Transfiguration…but, she was right. It was not meant to be.

The entire wizarding world would be in attendance tomorrow.

And she did love Ron, even if she was no longer certain she had ever been in love with him. But…it didn't matter anymore…they were to be married in less than twenty hours, and she had made a commitment to him. To them…and she would see it through, with everything she had.

"I…" She licked her lips, wanting to step forward…but stopped herself. "Thank you, Minerva."

"Good night, my dear." She stated drawing up…just out of reach from Hermione as the other woman's hand sunk into the floo powder.

"You will…still come tomorrow…?" Hermione asked, praying that they had not ruined their friendship.

Minerva gazed longingly into brown eyes, no longer trying to hide her barely contained passion for the younger woman as they stood barely three feet apart…but it felt like a gorge separating them. "I will be there." Her Scottish lilt punctuating her quiet words as their eyes continued consuming the other…

Hermione nodded and swallowed…knowing that if she didn't leave soon…she wouldn't leave tonight. "I would have stayed tonight…" Hermione whispered, her bronze eyes still indicating how much that were case. With every last ounce of willpower, she turned…and flung the powder into the fire. "The Burrow." And without looking back stepped into the green flames as Minerva finally responded.

"And I wanted nothing more, than to have let you." She whispered into the now quiet room. "But, I would have wanted tomorrow too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_A/N: Don't rightly know if I want to continue this…worked out the plot w/ 'Catalyst', seems like it would be fun…but still debating. Let me know if you want this to be continued. FYI, even if this is continued; the updates will not be made w/ the same regularity as Bonding. Nor is this going to be anywhere near as long. Special thanks to my beta…who makes wonderfully great suggestions._


	2. A Dull Ache Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A dull ache…

_A/N: Thank you for all the wondrous reviews. Glad you enjoyed the first part…hope I'm still alive after this one…_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Exasperated, Hermione tugged the brush through her wet hair. She needed to talk to _someone _about what happened last night. Something that never should have happened if she truly loved Ron. Or was it just…the alcohol? Her seeking comfort? She had always enjoyed Minerva's company…

But last night…

She closed her eyes…momentarily savoring the memory of how supple and firm Minerva's lips were against hers…

How…warm they felt…

"You are going to look so beautiful." Her mother's voice breaking across her thoughts.

At once, brown eyes opened and turned. "I…" She cleared her throat, realizing that in less than three hours, she was suppose to be walking down the hallway…to marry Ron. And…she wasn't so sure. How could she be?

She had kissed Minerva McGonagall last night.

And liked it.

_No_, she thought correcting herself, _not liked it…she really enjoyed it. And she needed to talk to someone. _

"Dear," Jean sat down next to her daughter, "What's the matter?" She asked, concerned by her daughter's lack of engagement.

Hermione blinked, turning to her mother…mouth opening. It wasn't as if she could talk to Ginny about this, or Harry…and definitely not Ron…or Minerva… "How did you know when you married dad that he was the one?"

Jean frowned. "Hermione, love…" She gently touched her daughter's arm. "What's wrong?"

"Last night…I…" Hermione felt her throat catch as she stared into her mother's eyes. How did she tell her mother that, she was thinking of calling off the wedding? That she was not only was thinking of calling off the wedding to a man who loved her, that she loved…but, perhaps she was no longer _in_ love for…a woman…who…

She didn't even know if the feelings were reciprocated.

"Was…having…" Hermione rephrased the words, "Second thoughts."

A gentle smile touched Jean's kind, brown eyes. "That's only natural." Her voice becoming soft, "I even…kissed one of the bachelors at my party the night before I married your father."

Hermione's jaw dropped… "What?"

Jean placed her arm around her daughter, "You haven't been the only woman who was unsure about what she was about to enter."

"And…?" Hermione questioned.

"I realized that despite how wonderful Duncan was at kissing, it had been impulsive and…I wasn't about to ruin what I had with Robert."

"But…" Hermione faced her mother, "If you had doubts…why did you go through with marrying dad?"

"Because I loved Robert…and though it wasn't as passionate as the day I meet him, we are friends and care about each other and do love each other enough to spend the rest of our lives together."

Hermione felt her stomach sink…her mother was right. She could build a life with Ron…

"Besides, dear…if you really didn't want the marriage to work or have feelings for Ron, you wouldn't be here; you'd be with the person who was giving you second thoughts."

Tears were in her eyes at her mother's words as she realized that…it was indeed too late…and that if she had wanted to know if there had ever been a chance with her and Minerva…the time had already passed. She should have done it last night…

Now it was too late. The marriage would take place…

She wouldn't cancel it…couldn't…

It was as if watching a train wreck happen…one could not stop it…nor could one look away…nor could anyone change the path that was seemingly inherent…

And as her mother's hand gently took the brush from her grip, she felt it rake through her hair…

Calming…

And a tear slipped down her cheek as she came to the startling realization that she could have fallen in love with Minerva…

If things had been different.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxxoxxoxoxo

Minerva's gaze swept across the lively reception, over a thousand faces greeted her eyes, well over half had once been a student of hers. Now…after living through three wars…seeing so many die…the lives of so many people irrevocably altered…to have the opportunity to see families cherishing joyous occasions…

She continued to half-heartedly listen to the conversation going on around her, chiming in as needed…but feeling a strange sense of peace settle upon her soul as she saw student after student…dotting on their partner, their lover…their spouse…

And at that moment, her eyes landed upon the recently married couple.

"They make such a beautiful couple." Pomona stated to her friend as Filius placed a gentle hand atop his wife's.

"That they do." Filius took a generous drink with his free hand. "But I must say, I was rather surprised to see Miss Granger marry Mr. Weasley. They never seemed to have too much in common."

"Opposites do attract, dear." Pomona replied as several of the band members adjusted their instruments, apparently getting ready to start the next set.

"They must." Rolanda's statement fading to the backdrop as Ronald Weasley extended his hand outward to his glowing…wife…

Hermione glancing up, a light touching her eyes…that even from this distance, Minerva could tell they were sparkling. Her eyes remained momentarily riveted upon the bride…

The way the sun's evening rays seemed to highlight her wavy chestnut hair as it framed the elegant lines of her beautiful face…

Hermione's fingers slipping into his…

And for one singular moment…Minerva closed her eyes, imagining that it was her…as she remembered the loving gazes she would share with Amelia…and with ease, she transposed the woman…and she was staring into bronze colored eyes filled with love. Able to bask in the easy, relaxed…loving manner that Hermione's gaze now held as Minerva's long fingers intertwined with the other woman's…

She pulled Hermione into her arms…loving the feel of the young witch's body as it pressed against her own, hands involuntarily clutching at her waist…

And Minerva opened her emerald eyes…to watch as Ronald twirled Hermione in a sweeping circle…both gaily laughing…and in that moment, all of her doubts…her own thoughts of what had happened between she and Hermione last night crystallized; whether it had been the alcohol, their past close relationship, the pressures of the upcoming marriage…all those and more; Minerva didn't know.

"Minerva?" Pomona prompted again, face growing worried.

And it didn't matter.

"Are you alright?" Poppy was now setting her drink down, gazing over at the elder witch.

She had done the right thing and sent Hermione home last evening.

A tender smile curled across Minerva's lips as she slowly turned to several of her colleagues, "Yes." She stated, "I have to say, though, whether expected or not…" Her gaze momentarily flickered back to the couple who were now kissing in the middle of the dance floor. "They seem quite happy with each other." She returned her gaze to the large table primarily filled with Hogwarts professors and spouses. "And I can only hope that this is the first of many happy and wonderful memories for each other."

The entire table raised their glasses, smiles and nods in agreement to the sentiment. Minerva finished her glass of wine, pausing for a sheer second before standing. Over three dozen sets of eyes instantly landed upon her, "I shall see you back at Hogwarts this evening."

A chorus of attempts followed her as she bid good evening, each wishing for her to stay longer. Minerva politely extricated herself and began the slow, tedious task of making her way to the bride and groom.

Thirty meaningless conversations and over forty minutes later, Minerva found herself still at the reception, no closer to her intended goal…but saved by the most unlikely of persons…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Thank you." Hermione replied as she took the flute of champagne from Ron's outstretched hand. Immediately draining half the glass as she slipped her feet from her shoes. Her toes and arch were killing her from dancing in the three inch heels now resting beside her feet.

Ron upended his glass, before reaching over and setting it on the table closest to them. "Well, I'll be…" He murmured, causing Hermione to glance to him.

"What is it?" She questioned, eyes following his.

And as he stated the words…

"Dad is dancing…with McGonagall…" He couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was he dancing with his former Head of House, the current Headmistress of Hogwarts, but he looked like he had danced for years…not at all like when he and his mum danced. And he realized the unfortunate truth of the situation…it had nothing to do with his father. "She's a bloody good dancer."

For the last ten seconds, Hermione had momentarily forgotten how to breathe as she watched Ron's dad and Minerva glide across the floor. It was easily apparent that Minerva was a fluid dancer…and at Ron's final comment, Hermione could only nod…as Minerva's graceful body twirled about…the last tendrils of music fluttering across the air…

And Hermione found herself starring into the emerald eyes of Minerva McGonagall…less than ten feet away.

Arthur gulped a deep breath of air, "Absolutely marvelous, Minerva." He said, a smile splitting across his face.

Brown and green eyes held the other's for a moment…

And Minerva gave the younger woman a warm smile, the same smile she _always_ gave Hermione...as if nothing had happened last evening before she turned to Arthur, "Thank you for saving me." Minerva replied, tucking her arm within his. "And…" She turned to the newlywed couple, "For delivering me to where I have been trying to go."

Arthur chuckled as his voice dropped and they stepped up to Ron and Hermione. "I believe our esteemed Headmistress has been waylaid by half of your guests on her way to wish you well."

Minerva's smile grew slightly more, "Not quite half, thanks to your timely intervention. Now…" She turned to fully face the couple, both arms now at her sides. "I believe congratulations are in order." She leaned forward, shocking Ron as she gave him a hug. Awkwardly, Ron returned her hug, causing Arthur's smile to grow wider at his son's obvious discomfort from being hugged by the venerable woman. "I wish you many happy years to come." Minerva whispered as she pulled back.

Ron's face had turned as red as his hair as he nodded, a childlike expression of joy and wonderment crossing his face. "Ahh…thank you."

Minerva nodded and turned to Hermione. She leaned forward…wrapping her arms around the younger woman… "You are a truly beautiful bride." She whispered against Hermione's ear.

Hermione closed her eyes as she momentarily tightened her hold against the usually taller woman…feeling the warmth through her dress…as a light scent of heather and lavender flitted across her nose, the scent she had long ago associated with Minerva. "Thank you." She faintly replied, wondering for the umpteenth time how different today would have been if she had stayed with the woman in her arms last night.

But it didn't matter…she hadn't stayed. She had returned to the Burrow, and that wouldn't have happened if she had felt something for Minerva…

Right?

Besides…from Minerva's interactions and her statement to Ron, that she was happy for them. For her. That she didn't like Hermione…that last night had been a mistake… But…what was she expecting? She had after all…just married Ron.

And as she felt the strong arms releasing hers…she wasn't so sure anymore.

Opening her eyes, brown eyes searched green ones looking for even an allusion of something that she had seen the night before.

But there was nothing…

No longing gaze…

No smoldering passion…

Just…a gaze filled with happiness…

Minerva reached into robes, "From what I have gathered, you'll both be starting at the Ministry after your honeymoon?"

Ron immediately answered, "Yeah. We are going to be moving into small flat in London for a short while until we can find some place to settle down."

"Before you move." She extended her hand, "Take a look at the residence upon that parchment. I believe you will find it suitable to your needs and rather close to London."

Ron slit the paper, Hermione dumbfounded at what Minerva was implying…as Arthur blinked several times…

"We can't…" Hermione began as Ron gazed down at the parchment that housed a small pictorial rendition of the home along with the address, and two words at the bottom of the paper. _Ginger Newt. _

"Blimey…" Ron muttered, causing Hermione to swat his arm. "What?" He said, lifting his eyes to Hermione who tilted her head to the side, and mouthed… _Tell her no._

"Hermione." Minerva's soft voice immediately drawing the other witch's gaze.

"This is too much, Minerva. We can't accept…"

Minerva could feel her reserves begin to crack, but held fast…keeping her gaze carefree… "Perhaps I should have given Harry the house in London and you the one at the Hollow."

All three stared…wide-eyed…

Last fall...shortly after Harry and Ginny's marriage…they had moved into a house in Godric's Hollow. One that…had not been present, or rather, apparent before…

When asked, Harry had always serendipitously evaded the answer. Later…they would learn that as part of their present…they could not inform anyone until after his friends had wed, as they had recently been engaged and Harry knew they would be receiving a similar gift…

"Please enjoy." Minerva stated, "The password through the wards and into the house is as listed. Be sure to change it…"

"But Minerva…what about you?" Hermione swallowed, "I mean…your house…"

"I live at my family's Manor most of the time when not at Hogwarts, but over the years …I have obtained various estates and as they are mine, I am doing with them as I desire." She met the young couples' gaze, "I do wish you both a very wonderful future."

"I don't know what to say…" Ron breathed out, shocked…

"You don't have to..." Hermione began…

Minerva let her eyes settle upon Hermione, "Enjoy and build many wonderful memories there." She could see movement, but took a step back. "Good night."

Hermione, Ron and Arthur didn't have an opportunity to say another word as Minerva elegantly spun away, her robes gracefully trailing behind her as she elegantly wove through the crowd…which unlike before seemed to understand her intent and parted like the fabled Red Sea…

Hermione's eyes trailed after Minerva as Ron and Arthur gazed at the drawing, both men in an animated conversation about what had just occurred…

And she waited…hoping that Minerva would turn around…

Cast her brilliant emerald eyes back upon her…

And as she drew to a stop at the edge of the room over hundred feet away, Hermione thought she would see Minerva turn…

She held her breath…

Hoping that she had been wrong…hoping that despite being just married that Minerva would indicate that she _had_ felt something for her…that Minerva would turn around…that it all hadn't been a mistake…that her happiness moments ago had been feigned…

But…

She didn't…and emerald robes slipped from the room, the woman within not bothering to cast a glance backwards…

And Hermione felt as though she had just lost something...

A kiss upon her cheek pulled her eyes to that of Ron's…

"Can you believe what McGonagall gave us?" He questioned disbelievingly.

Her heart was still hammering in her chest, "I…" She shook her head, "No." Realizing that Minerva hadn't just given them a house, a place to raise their family, but she had also given them her blessing on their marriage. And…to do so…obviously meant…that she didn't care for Hermione as anything other than a friend…she couldn't have…or she wouldn't have given them something…so…wonderful…

Hermione closed her eyes whispering, "I can't." And Hermione knew for the first time since she had left Hogwarts last evening that she had done the right thing by marrying the man to her right…it was a sure thing…after all, he did love her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxo

Minerva paused outside the room, a single tear slipping off her lashes. It was one thing to know she had done what was right; it was another thing in its entirety to have to live through it…

Taking a deep, cleansing breath…Minerva pulled herself to her full height before turning and striding from the reception…

Her boots clipping off the marble steps, Minerva paused…the music floating through the chilled night air, mind still upon Hermione. Shaking her head and her thoughts she began walking towards the apparation point.

_Perhaps it is time I accept the Boards offer and take a sabbatical…_Minerva thought, wondering if some time away from Britain would dull the ache that had taken up residence in her heart last night.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoox

_A/N: I'm going to continue this…unless you'd like it left as an angst storyline ;) I'd love to hear your thoughts!_


	3. Sabbatical Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ Sabbatical **

_A/N: I was asked to place a warning…not for the faint of heart…_

Hermione shakily reached outwards, fingers grazing the iron gates as she steeled her nerves. _You can do this, _she thought opening the gate and striding onto the outer lawns of Hogwarts. The lushness of spring readily apparent as a spray of blooming dogwoods greeted her eyes along with the tulips along the long iron fence.

It had been two and a half weeks since she married Ron, but she hadn't been able to move past _that _kiss. Nor the slow building, wanton desire to have another.

She barely heard her muffled steps as she continued walking towards the fabled castle, mind still upon the past two weeks. Yes, she had married Ron. Yes, they had a wonderful time…but she found her mind often times wondering what Minerva was doing. The thoughts were insidiously incessant…and she found herself not wanting to push them away. And the startling, very real truth, that she had a huge problem. One that had prompted her to write to Minerva immediately upon her return from her honeymoon, the end of last week inquiring if she would be available to meet over the weekend. The weekend had come and gone, and she received no response. So, she wrote a second letter on Monday, inquiring again if she had time to meet on Wednesday.

It was now Friday, neither letter had received a response, which…despite their recent past, was exceptionally uncharacteristic for Minerva. Her fingers reached up, lacing through the large bronze handle of the door and before she could pull, felt it give way.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she fully expected to see Minerva standing on the other side, her emerald robes glistening in the mid-morning sun…smile curling the corners of her face, eyes mysteriously twinkling as she gazed down upon steps, bidding the visitor a good morning. But…that was not to be.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." Came the Deputy's high pitched voice as he tipped his head backward. "What a pleasant surprise." A large smile breaking across his face.

Hermione swallowed a pang of disappointment at seeing Filius Flitwick, wondering why he was there versus Minerva. After all, didn't he have class at this hour? "And you Professor." She warmly replied.

He waved his small arm, "As I've said before, Filius will do fine."

She nodded, "My apologies." She said, "I'm sorry to stop by unannounced, but…" She let her eyes flicker into the grand hall behind Filius still expecting to see Minerva glide around the corner, "I was a bit concerned, I have sent some correspondence to the Headmistress this past week and it has not been answered." Her gaze returning to his golden one. "Is she alright?"

"Perhaps you have time for a spot of tea." He kindly replied motioning for her to enter, "And we can talk in my study."

"Of course, but…" She glanced along the halls, "Do you not have class?"

"In just over an hour," He merrily replied. "And how was your honeymoon? Arthur said you and Ronald had traveled to Paris."

Hermione absently answered, noticing that…Hogwarts seemed…smaller somehow as they rounded the corner to his office.

"To be young again," He mused, "And everything is still so new." The door before him opened, "You have a bright future, Hermione." He stated ambling forward. "Enjoy your youth."

"Thank you, Filius." She said following and drawing into a chair opposite, "Though you are not old, and still have much of your life before you."

His rich laugh echoed off the stone walls, "You are such a kind soul." He heartily breathed, "Potsy."

A small house elf without hair and a wrinkling forehead appeared in the room, "Yes, Filius?" His cadence oddly matching the tone of Filius'.

"A pot of earl grey."

"At once," he gave a nod and with a snap was gone, and a tea tray with two cups had taken his place.

The wizard waved his wand and flicked his wrist, the pot quickly did his bidding, as he handed a steaming cup to Hermione and he took the other. They spoke a few more minutes on Hermione's honeymoon, Filius remarking that it had been sometime since he and his wife had traveled to Paris…perhaps too long… "…and speak with Pomona about traveling there for a short respite this coming summer."

"How long have the two of you been married?" Hermione asked no longer able to curb her curiosity.

"Just over ten years." His voice faint in reply, "Minerva was instrumental in helping us see past our own perceptions." A warm smile lighting his eyes as a memory swept over him, "She has a unique way in doing that." He blinked, smile fading a hairs breathe at the thought of his dear friend, "And speaking of Minerva, I apologize for your letters not being answered timely, but…"

Hermione felt her heart catch, why would he be apologizing unless…something happened to her…and wouldn't it have been in the Prophet? "Why…?"

Filius quickly leaned forward as all the color drained from Hermione's face. "She is fine, Hermione." He quickly interrupted her as he realized his mistake in words. "I chose my words poorly." He knew that the two witches had developed a close friendship, which gave Filius even greater pause as to why the witch opposite of him did not know of Minerva's departure.

Hermione's grip subconsciously lessened again upon the tea cup…

"Then you do not know?" He questioned, puzzled as to why Minerva had not informed her. But as Hermione responded, he began to wonder, how many people did know she had left Hogwarts?

"Know?" Hermione's breathless voice dancing on the air.

"She left Hogwarts the beginning of last week…" He stated plainly.

Hermione blinked…as her world cracked…

_Left Hogwarts?_

She could see his lips moving…

_How could she leave Hogwarts?_ Hermione thought as she gasped for a breath, pain ripping through her chest as tears sprung to her eyes. _She had never said anything...never inferred… _

"Where…" Hermione's voice breaking, "Did she go?"

"Sabbatical." He replied, "She has finally decided to take the Boards long standing offer."

Hermione felt a measure of relief, _sabbatical did not mean permanent_, "When will she be returning?"

Filius set his cup down, shoulders obviously slouching, "The earliest will be the start of next term year."

His words struck deep to her core, "Next…term year?" She repeated, hoping she had heard wrong. That would be six months from now.

He gave a nod, "Yes." Sighing he lifted his gaze, "But, from my conversation with Minerva, I do believe she will not be returning until the term after."

_A year and a half?_ Hermione blanched at the notion, "How…" She swallowed, "I mean…she's…the Headmistress, how can she be away from Hogwarts…for so long?"

"She will be returning intermittently for a few perfunctory functions, but I will be forwarding her mail and dealing with the daily matters…"

The rest of Filius' words fell upon deaf ears as Hermione's heart stopped. _A year and a half…_

"Where…" Hermione forced the words from her constricted throat. "Did she remain within Britain?"

Filius shook his head, "No. She did not remain within the country." He stated, "But traveling to the east."

"As in…?" Hermione inquired farther.

Golden eyes frowned, as Minerva's words echoed through him.

_"I don't know, Minerva." He stated standing too, "The last few years have been trying indeed, perhaps a break is needed…"_

_"They have been," She said staring out the tall window, back to Filius. "But I'm afraid that the cause stems from something a bit closer to home."_

_Filius paused a few steps away, gaze fixed upon her proud shoulders, "Is it something I or one of the professors…"_

_"I'm afraid my friend, that the cause for my distress and the burden lies with me alone." She softly replied, a deep sadness ringing in her voice and lacing her usually clear eyes._

_He couldn't help the frown from creeping upon his face, "Minerva if there is anything that I or Pomona can do…"_

_At once she turned around, a gentle smile touching the corners of her eyes. "Not at all, dear." She said, "But, I believe a change of scenery is in order to help…put some things back into perspective."_

_"Then…you will be taking some time away?" He gently asked, knowing that she had not taken even a day away from Hogwarts in well over a dozen years, even during the summer, more often than not she spent the bulk of her time within the stone walls._

_"Yes," Came the quiet reply and he watched as the pain began dissipating from her eyes as the walls began erecting, shielding her emotions from view. "And I am quite sorry to ask you to handle the additional duties…"_

_He waved his hand, "After all that you have done, Minerva. Think nothing of it." And though his words were sincere, a part of him shuddered at the notion of not having Minerva readily available. "How long do you intend to be gone?"_

_"I don't…know." She breathed, "Perhaps a few months, probably longer."_

_"Are you retreating to the Manor?" He asked, harboring for the faint hope that she would remain close._

_"No." She said, the first ember of twinkle finally lighting her emerald eyes, "I shall be a bit farther from home. Though…I ask that my location remains in confidence…"_

_  
_"I will be sending her mail via portkey weekly." He obliquely replied.

_By portkey? _She quietly reiterated, knowing that to send mail via portkey and not owl meant that she was past European countries and had traveled well beyond the Mediterranean. And the magnitude of his words began to ripple through her consciousness…To not have the opportunity to see her…not run into her at the Ministry or Diagon Alley…not see her twinkling smile curling the corners of her pursed lips…listen to her distinct lilt…

With pain staking slowness, Hermione blinked, the room finally coming back into focus as Filius leaned away.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked, concern lacing his features.

"Yes…" She quietly breathed, "The news just caught me off guard." She honestly replied, albeit mildly understated.

"It was surprising, but much needed." He uttered, hoping the time away would return the rest of Minerva's zeal and perhaps even a hint of the twinkle that use to match Albus' more often than naught.

"If…" Hermione forced her voice to remain steady, "And when you see her next, please, give her my best."

A broad grin broke across his face, "Of course. She will be most happy to hear that you are doing well." He stated, "She has always had high hopes for you."

His words felt as though they had been morphed into tiny daggers, each one piercing the remaining shreds of her heart as she feigned a smile, "And I hope her studies abroad are both full-filling and quite relaxing." She gently placed the cup back upon his table, "Thank you so much for taking the time to converse, Filius."

"It was _my_ pleasure." A warmth lining his voice, both witch and wizard standing as one, "Please do stop again."

Hermione numbly nodded, "Of course, and I hope my cubs are behaving…"

He chuckled, "With Temerall as the Head of Gryffindor, it has been an adjustment but…he is doing quite well. They are even in the running for the House Cup this year…"

Not even five minutes later, Hermione was unable to recall the last moments of her conversation with Filius…her mind riveted upon the news she had received.

Minerva…had left Hogwarts…for at least six months…and would probably be gone for over a year…

And she had never said a word to her…

Not a word.

As the gravel crunched beneath her shoes, a tear slipped off her lashes, running down her cheek as the soft spring breeze fluttered against the wet skin…

How could she have even remotely considered that Minerva McGonagall, her mentor…her friend…could have feelings for her other than that of friendship?

For Minerva to take so much time away…it had to have been planned well in advance…and for her to not tell her…

She gasped back a heart wrenching sob as the gate creaked open, the tears coming faster…blurring her vision as she stepped through…

_How could I have been so foolish?_ She thought…as previous warmth from the memory of Minerva's kiss faded away into heartbreak…

The grounds dissolving as she thought of _home…_and upon seeing the small home nestled between the large oaks…the last of her strength and resolve gave way…

A shaky hand coming up to her mouth…

_She loved Ron…had for years…but…_

Legs buckling…

Knees sinking into the earth…

_She was in love with Minerva...and had unknowingly been for years…_

xoxoxoxoxoooxoxxooxoxoxoxox

"Are you sure about this Minerva?" Mikala's voice danced along her skin, eyes raking over her friend's porcelain skin. They had known each other for decades…and despite her _wanting _something more from their friendship…Minerva had never pursued…and even slowed her advances…but now…

"Yes." She breathed against the woman's shoulder, "Please…Mikala…I just…" Minerva's eyes closed as her lips grazed across her stomach, "Want to feel."

A small part of Mikala wondered what had driven the beautiful woman into her bed…and against her body… "And tomorrow…" The tips of her fingers cupping the soft curve of Minerva's breast, not able to stop herself, as her thumb grazed across the hardening nipple, "Will we be able to go back to being, just friends…?"

Half lidded eyes opened, irises burning bright as the woman's throaty words and strong hands stilled Mikala's body, "Would you rather we stop?" She breathed, lips and teeth nipping along her jaw…ear…neck…

A deep moan spilling from Mikala's lips…her body shuddering in anticipation… "No…" She breathed out, "Nor though…ahhhhh…" Her heart hammering faster, as Minerva shifted…and a warm…trail was winding its way down her throat…"Would I risk…" The last of her words fell from her lips in a purr as Minerva's mouth joined her hand along the side of her breast…tongue slowly grazing over the surface of her nipple…coaxing… "Our friendship."

"Then…" Minerva raised her head…both women gazing deeply into the others eyes…becoming lost, "Let tonight be about feeling…" She whispered against Mikala's jaw…

Mikala needed no further prompting…nor encouragement and captured Minerva's lips within her own…

And Minerva willingly submitted…

Their touches becoming more frenzied…as hands replaced articles of clothing…and lips and tongues replaced hands…

And…as Mikala's tongue continued to plunge against her folds…Minerva gasped…eyes watering…as she bit her lip to keep from muttering Hermione's name aloud…her hips already rocking against the tantalizing pressure...as she turned her head away…fingers tightening around the sheet as her teeth sunk deeper into the flesh of her bottom lip…legs widening…back arching…as she crumbled…and fell…her body giving way…pleasure rippling through her as she silently whimpered Hermione's name...

_xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxo_

_A/N: I know…mean, cruel and spiteful…but…Hermione's married and Minerva is trying, albeit initially unsuccessful, to move on w/ her life. Ahhh….timing…is so much of life… If you are still alive and don't utterly hate me, I'd love to hear from you. :)_


	4. Routines Chapter 4

_A/N: If you would like to hear the music that I had playing in the background for this story (thankfully I haven't died from it repeating for hours on end…yet), you can find it on youtube. 'To Kiss or Not to Kiss' by Richard Gibbs, done for the BSG (battlestar galactic) mini-series; bezner72 had uploaded it; I've just been massively borrowing it._

**Chapter 4 ~ Routines**

xoxoxoxooxoxoox

Filius felt a wave of relief flood his veins as the fire turned green as the clock struck twelve, she had remembered. He didn't know why he thought she would forget, perhaps because it had been just under six months since he had last seen Minerva. But…with practiced ease she stepped from the fireplace, and Filius felt his mouth falling open at the woman before him.

She looked…

He blinked again, his jaw slackening at the sight…

Gone was her usual crisp, tailored robes…they had been replaced with a long flowing emerald tunic and slacks…

Her long ebony hair, streaked with highlights of auburn and hints of grey braided in a thick plait down her back, tied with a white leather strap…

Her usually creamy, almost porcelain skin had become bronze with the sun…and her eyes…

Merlin's beard…he hadn't seen them twinkle like that since before Amelia had passed.

"Do I truly look that different?" She quipped at his shocked expression, her lilt distinctly prevalent as was the humor within her voice.

Filius shook his head, "No…Merlin no, Minerva." An easy, warm smile spreading across his face. "You look fabulous, dear." He said taking her hand within his, "The time away seems to have been good."

"It has." She replied as their hands fell apart and her eyes swept across the office, immediately noticing the handful of changes Filius had made, but…all in all…it was the same. "And how was Paris?" She asked, pulling her wand from the arm of her tunic.

"Wonderful…" His smile touching his eyes. "And rejuvenating."

At once, she waved her wand and a small bag became half again as large, she flipped leather satchel top over. Her hand easily curling around the top of one of the bottles, "I will be sending two more to your rooms." She said as he took the proffered bottle.

His eyes darted from the label to Minerva and back, "This…where on earth did you get this?"

She laughed…actually laughed…and Filius couldn't stop his own smile from forming on his lips at the preciously rare sound he had not heard fall from Minerva's lips since before Albus' death. "Believe it or not, I made it."

"Truly?" He asked eyes sparkling at what was contained within the bottle, Golden Nectar. It was only produced in remote villages in China and a few eastern islands, the recipe a closely guarded secret…and a bottle…worth more than three times Hagrid's weight in galleons.

"A story for another time." She stated, eyes flicking to the clock. "If I'm not mistaken, we have a bit of warding to do before the Express arrives and I do hope to have a few minutes to stop by Diagon Alley before I leave."

Filius felt a measure of despair settle in his bones, she would not be returning at the beginning of the term year. Not that he blamed her…as both he and Pomona had assisted with the clean-up of Hogwarts and then taken the first half the next term off… It was just…Hogwarts seemed…so…blah…without her or Dumbledore within its hallowed walls. As if they brought the magic to the stone…the life so to speak…and without either…the last few months had been…missing, something. Perhaps he just missed seeing his dear friend regularly…

"When will you be leaving?" He asked, hoping she would surprise him and say in a week…perhaps two.

"I miss you too." She stated as he fell in step beside her, "But, I do not plan on returning until All Hallow's eve. Again at Christmas, though I shall stay perhaps a bit longer then." She reached into a hidden sleeve, drawing a parchment out, "Here are the definitive dates I shall be here."

Filius took the rolled paper and eyed the contents as the Gargoyle began its descent. She would be returning to Hogwarts only nine more times before the start of term, next year. "Do you think I could at least coerce you into attending a quidditch game?" He asked a smile lighting both their faces at the prospect of quidditch.

"We shall see." She cryptically replied as the stone staircase ground to a halt. "It depends on a few extraneous factors."

The small, but stately wizard leaned back, brows quirked as he studiously gazed at his friend of forty years. "Does the extraneous factor have a name?"

"I believe you met her." Minerva stated eyes light as Filius' jaw dropped and he reached out, stopping her.

"And who is the woman who has lured you away?" He questioned.

"She hasn't lured me away," Emerald eyes twinkled, "I have just needed to rest before I ride her again…"

At this, his jaw fell open…ears turning pick…mouth sputtering…hand upon his chest…

And Minerva's rich laugh echoed off the stone walls… "Oh…Filius, you are a dear…" She took a deep breath, tears still pooling in her eyes as she rasped out, "But, I was referring to Hogwarts."

He shook his head…taking a long…deep breath… "Dear Merlin, Minerva…you gave me quite a fret…such language." His cadence still an octave higher as breathing began to return to normal. "Perhaps you know where I can find the woman, Minerva McGonagall…an imposter seems to have taken root…"

Their light hearted bantering continued down the hall…

The walls seeming to ring with joy…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoox

Hermione paused, turning her head to the side…listening as her heart fluttered. She could have sworn that she had heard…_Minerva McGonagall _of all people. She could hear various threads of conversations, and intonations…none matching the aforementioned person. With a sigh, she made her way to the register in Flourish and Blotts.

It had been six months…

And she couldn't tell where the time had gone…but it had. Her life had slowly morphed into a routine…each day blurring into the next…becoming…

Grey.

Without much thought, she handed the cashier the designated allotment of coins and with bag in hand…strode from the shop, blending in the throng of people as she absently made her way down the Alley.

She had to get home, it was almost four…and she still had to rouse up something for dinner, a low anger already burning in her stomach at the notion…it wasn't as though Ron even tried to help out around the house…

His idea of helping…was to crack a butterbear and stand outside, watching Sierra…their dog…or visiting with Harry and Ginny…

She felt her shoulder bump into what her mind connected to a blur of green…and she mumbled a, "Sorry." Behind her…not even noticing that the figure had stopped and called her name…as she walked forward, oblivious to the green eyes that matched the emerald tunic as they trailed after her. A look of pain…and heartache resonating in the previously merry eyes…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoooxoxo

Two hours later…

"No, Ron." Hermione snapped, "I can't _just_ skip class tomorrow." She slid the paper into her text. "I have a test."

"You'll be done before noon, you study all the bloody time." He rebuked. "And I didn't ask you to skip class, just step out for a bit…"

The grey lines of her world began to morph…into red…as her blood began to boil by his own selfish pigheadedness. "That's all bloody day to you."

"But, we are talking about the Harpies and Ginny's tryouts!" His arms waving at his side, "Or isn't your sister-in-law's future a good enough reason to set aside your damn academics, they're muggle anyways!"

Her magic crackled…and the glass in his hand shattered her voice rising in pitch, "Yes, they are muggle, Ronald. Because, the wizarding world doesn't practice law…they only have the Wizengamout."

"Which happens to have worked for a blooming millennia, so I think it's safe to say…it works and doesn't need fixin."

"Just like the house elves and equality…" She snapped, feeling her cheeks becoming red…

"You're…so bloody hot when you're angry…" His voice dropping low as he drew nearer…eyes flashing to the flush of her chest…the hint of cleavage…

Her anger grew hotter as his eyes darkened…but…she could feel her body responding to his hungry gaze…

After all…

They had fallen into a routine…

Of daily chores…

Arguments…

"Ron…I refuse to…."

His hands pulled her waist closer…and she could feel him against her…

But…in the end…she swallowed her own words…as the routine continued…and clothes were banished or torn from the other's skin as their body's sought release…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Minerva tiredly entered her office and she immediately peeled hat from her head and banished it to her rooms. It felt…so strange wearing the layers of robes that now ensconced her body…

Sighing…she partially undid the top several buttons…as she rifled through the pile of correspondence.

"Good evening, my dear." Albus stated, and she felt a smile curl her lips as she glanced upwards, eyes peeking over the golden rim of her glasses.

"It does my heart well to hear your voice again." She said…wishing that her dearest friend was once again by her side.

"And it does this eyes wonders to see you," He replied as her gaze returned to the task at hand. "It seems that Tibet has been good for you." He stated, noticing that the twinkle had begun to return…as had her smile.

"It has." She agreed, banishing the letters to her satchel. There were none that couldn't wait…and if she were honest with herself…she had only been looking for one in particular…and she hadn't written. "I didn't realize…how out of sorts I was when I had left."

"Well…" He paused, noting that some of her previous unease had reappeared, but she seemed…so much better. "It appears as though…you have begun to find balance."

Minerva nodded as she reached up and pulled her glasses off before leaning against the side of her desk, "I have." She honestly stated, "And happiness in living again."

"You deserve to, my dear." His blue eyes almost twinkling from the depths of the portrait, "And how is Hermione?" He asked, knowing full well that the witch in question had caused her more than one sleepless night as she decided what…if anything…she was to do.

"I happened to walk right past her at the Alley, and she…" Minerva crossed her left arm over, atop her right, fingers absently bouncing her glasses against her knee. "Seemed to be in a world of her own." A long sigh slipped from her lips, "She continues to become more beautiful every day, and…from our rare exchange of mail and her lack of response today, it is far better that nothing came of that night."

"To have loved and let go…" Albus began…

"Is better than to not have loved at all." Minerva finished, a tender smile upon her face. "But…it was not love, dear."

He scoffed, "I daresay, you did and probably to some extent still do…"

She shook her head, "Infatuation perhaps…"

Several of the other Headmasters and Headmistress' smiled at the friendly banter between Albus and Minerva…something that used to entertain them for hours on end when he was Headmaster…but after his death…it had seemed the lightness within her had died as well.

"You used to hang upon her every word when during her seventh year…" He quipped…

"That's because the lot of you prattle on about such trite, it's a wonder I can hear myself think let alone what others say."

Despite best efforts, even Albus couldn't keep from laughing at her remark.

Smile still lighting her eyes, she turned, "Do be a dear, Albus and try to lay off the lemon drops while I'm away…I'd hate to have to resize the frame when I return."

Another bout of laughs could be heard, "When will we again be greeted by your charming wit and decadent beauty?"

"All Hallow's eve." She said stopping as her fingers touched the brass railing to her rooms.

A light muttering could be heard sweeping through her office at how long the coming year was going to be. Albus merely turned his eyes to his long time friend, "You truly looked marvelous today, Minerva."

"And you, dear sir, are still a charmer…" She said as she began to ascend the steps, "But thank you." She quietly stated as her hair fell from her bun…and whisking into a braided plait…before disappearing from view.

"Ever the one for understatement…" Fortescue admonished, "Marvelous…" He shook his head, "She damn near stole the breath away from Filius and about killed Everard again when she arrived this afternoon."

Severus turned to Albus black brow arched, voice low. "Hermione will never forgive herself for leaving that night…when their paths cross again." His gaze flickered to the Headmistress suite and back, "I have never seen her look as she did upon her return, today."

Albus nodded following the other portrait's line of sight, "Minerva is quite beautiful…though, it is rarely seen…"

"In all my years, Albus…" His voice faded away…

Albus' eyes dropped to Severus', "She is the only woman I have ever asked to stay for more than a nightcap."

At this admission every pair of eyes dropped to his frame, the gallery fully aware of sexual preference, "And?" Dilys asked as Severus continued gaping.

"I leaned in…" Minerva's voice ringing through the chamber, "And we shared a very..." She continued descending the stairs as she spoke, every portrait trying to burst out of their frames to get a hair's breath closer afraid they would miss a word, "Passionate kiss." She rounded the stairway and strode up the office, her robes had been exchanged for her earlier garb…

"Is that all?" Fortescue asked.

Minerva chuckled…a melodious tune, "Yes." She breathed, a smile still dancing across her words. "That is all." She continued walking forward, "We decided we were far better…" She shared a meaningful glance with Albus, "As friends." Her hand sunk into the floo powder, "Have fun fending off the children, dear." She quipped throwing the powder into the fire…

"Thanks for riling them up." He remarked…a smirk upon her face as she stepped into the green flames, gone.

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxox

A/N: Next update won't be until this weekend at some point. THANK YOU for the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoyed ;)


	5. Arm in Arm Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ~ Arm in Arm**

Hermione's gaze drifted onto the dance floor, wishing she were upon it as Harry and Ginny twirled about the floor as Ron and Seamus debated the latest Canon game. Perhaps she was greedy, wanting more than one dance…but…was Ron being any less selfish by only wanting to stand along the edges and socializing with his friends?

Not that he didn't see them at work, home…sighing, Hermione turned to Ron, "I'm going to get another drink, would either of you like something?"

Both men shook their heads, and she gracefully walked away trying not to combust in rage as she made her way to the bar. She absently nodded and conversed for a few short conversations with acquaintances before being able to place her order. A moment later, she had a glass of Riesling in her hand and turned around…her world stopping, the muted grey that had taken resident…dissolving as her gaze fell upon the sharp contours of Minerva's left side of her face…less than twenty feet from her.

The rest of her body and face were obscured by the intermingling guests…but…Hermione didn't care. Her eyes were riveted upon the site before her…

The lightly bronzed skin…

The way she nodded as the other person spoke…

How clear her eyes were…and…_were they twinkling...?_

She thought, mindlessly stepping forward…

"There you are." Ginny stated drawing up next to her friend.

"Huh?" Hermione questioned, not willing to tear her gaze away, but…at the touch of Ginny's hand…knew she had to, and she brought her eyes level to her friend and very concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ginny quietly questioned, stepping forward.

Hermione starred at her sister-in-law for a long moment, feeling torn…feeling...as she hadn't had in months and her eyes momentarily flickered where they had been riveted to moments before, and Minerva was gone…the German ambassador now standing where she had been… "No, Ginny." She breathed out, eyes instantly sweeping across the crowded room…searching out a hint of the other woman's traditional emerald robes…

Worry instantly replaced concern within blue eyes, "Hermione…talk to me."

"I can't…" Hermione stated, shoving her glass of Riesling towards Ginny, "Right now." She began to stride forward, _she needed to find Minerva…talk to her…_but a hand snatched onto her own.

Hermione's head spun back around, eyes pleading with Ginny to let her go…the fingers around her wrist released and she began darting through the throng of people…as Ginny inwardly cursed her brother again, wondering when in blazes he would wake up…because if he didn't soon…Hermione wouldn't still be there, waiting for him to love her…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoox

"I'm afraid not, Pomona." Minerva stated a series of frowns fluttered across the gathering of Professors' faces. "As I may be tempted to stay."

Her comment immediately lightened the mood again, as they began to realize that despite the Headmistress' lengthy sabbatical, it seemed that she would be returning.

"Minerva?" Kingsley questioned mildly unsure if the beautiful woman before him…was truly his friend as a smile touched his dark eyes.

"Kingsley." Minerva turned, eyes sparkling as she leaned in, embracing him in a deep hug; both kissing the other gently on the cheek. "Lovely to see you."

His eyes dropped from her face, sweeping over her body as they parted. "And you, Headmistress. It seems that some time away has done wonders for you."

A brilliant smile touched the corner of her lips, "It has been…refreshing."

"And where, may I ask, have you absconded to?" He asked, still awed at how…well…breathtaking Minerva was. He had always known that she was elegant…venerable…intelligent…but never had the words breathtakingly gorgeous enter his mind when thinking of Minerva McGonagall…until tonight.

"Are you tired of not receiving responses within my usual twenty-four hours?"

"I would be happy for within a week at this point." He said, chuckling. While it was wonderful to see Minerva so utterly…relaxed, he couldn't help feel a bit envious. The Board of Governors had agreed, despite his resounding disapproval, not to release Minerva's whereabouts while she was on sabbatical. A small part of him understood the notion of _time away_ without interruptions, but…she was also the Headmistress of Hogwarts and had a series of responsibilities…which…again…he had to grudgingly give her credit. She had handled every aspect, seamlessly. She was still answering her correspondence, not nearly as fast as he would have liked…but…always within a designated time frame. She had returned for two rather important meetings this past fall regarding International Wizarding Law.

"I do…" She replied, a light shining in her eyes, "When it's marked urgent."

"You didn't last week." He challenged.

"That's because you marked every single item as urgent, even your lunch menu." A raucous bout of laughter swept through the professors still in the area as she continued on, "So don't use your auto-stamp next time, you might…mis-mark something."

"I had wondered where that blasted menu had gone." He stated feeling lighter than he had in months…and he realized that perhaps that was the root of the problem, he just missed seeing his friend.

"Well, I sincerely hope you aren't expecting it back," Her lips pursed in mild amusement, "As I used it for kindling…"

"Is that what you did with new Auror training manual I asked you look at too?"

Minerva was about to give a tart remark, but stopped as Mikala drew to a stop against the door frame…their eyes meeting from across the room, "I'm afraid, it have been used to stoke the fire that produced the bottle of Nectar you so enjoyed." She said, pulling her emerald gaze back to him, a gentle smile upon her face, "However, when I return, I'll verify that."

His face sobered at her words, "Then you won't be staying through the Holidays."

"No, I have prior commitments." She stated succinctly.

He was about to inquire farther, but...the woman, albeit incredibly beautiful, had managed to transform into the formidable witch she so often portrayed…

"And I do apologize, I didn't realize the hour." She was already turning, gliding away… "I will see each of you soon."

And he watched as she seemed to float through the guests…pausing as she approached the large Dias archway, leaning forward…as she spoke to a woman in flowing white robes…and long brown hair…both women falling into step…

"Minister…" A deep voice and hearty shake upon his shoulder caused him to momentarily lose sight of Minerva, and before he turned to see who the wizard was, his eyes flickered towards the Dias only to see, nothing. Both women, and more importantly, Minerva were gone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione had swept through the hall, the anti-rooms and as she paused at the base of the steps, snow landing upon her hair and creating small droplets of water upon her skin, she felt…utterly dejected, Minerva was nowhere to be found. It was probably better this way…she reasoned, slowly climbing back up the flagstone stairs.

If she had seen her, what was she to say? That she had missed her.

Hermione shook her head, _No. That wouldn't do. Besides, missed didn't evoke nearly enough…feeling…for how much she had missed Minerva…_

She rounded the corner…

_The lilt of her voice…_

Lifting her eyes as she went to take a step…

_How expressive her eyes could be…_

And stopped.

As did her heart.

Minerva and another woman with gently curled brown hair, in long flowing white robes laced with emerald piping and silver stitching, stepped from the building, arm in arm…laughter upon both their faces…they turned to look down the stairs…and Minerva's gait caught as her green eyes met equally startled brown ones.

Both witches remained motionless for a heartbeat, Minerva recovering much faster, turned to the woman whose arm was nestled within her own, "Mikala, this is Hermione Weasley." She turned back to Hermione, "And this is Mikala Aravous."

Mikala smiled warmly, extending her hand out, "A pleasure, Hermione." Her words laced with a thick Greek accent.

"Likewise, Mikala." She replied while returning the other woman's firm grip.

"Are you not cold?" Mikala inquired as she drew back to Minerva's side.

"No." Hermione stated, how could she be cold… "I was out…" Minerva was standing less than ten feet away…looking…like she had never seen her before.

She was…

Absolutely…

Stunning.

Her hair was in an intricate weave, flowing down her back…a top a brick red cloak that covered the bulk of her dress, save for a scant inch or perhaps two that peeked out from beneath…indicating that her gown had been of silver…

She had forgone her usual heeled black boots, adorning matching crimson filigree shoes…the light dancing off her now bronze colored, almost creamy skin…

And her eyes…

Hermione had to swallow…at the brilliant shade of emerald staring back at her…momentarily not hidden behind her golden square frames.

"…getting a bit of air." She quietly finished.

"I too am glad to be leaving," Mikala replied casting a smile upon Minerva, "It was rather warm."

"Yes." Minerva easily replied, "It was." Eyes finally pulling away from Hermione. She had forgotten, or rather tried to forget, how beautiful the younger woman was.

How her thick chestnut hair fell upon her shoulders, tumbling down her back…

The dark chocolate color of her eyes…

The rosy hue of her lips…and how soft they felt against her own.

"Then you are both leaving?" Hermione asked, trying not to feel more than a pang of disappointment.

"Yes," Minerva replied, "I have a few commitments elsewhere before leaving the Isle this evening."

Hermione could feel the tears behind her eyes at Minerva's statement, "Then you aren't staying for the Holidays?"

"No." Minerva paused at the brief spark of emotion that flashed across her brown eyes and blinked…chastising herself for even entertaining the foolish notion that it had been anything other than a trick of the light and she continued on. "Mikala has asked me to join her in Athens for Christmas."

As Hermione's lips curled into a smile, she felt as though someone had just gutted her insides and petrified them…before turning them to ash as she realized that the woman beside Minerva was far more than just a friend. "How lovely." She breathed out.

"And you?" Minerva queried, "Are spending some time at The Burrow with the Weasley Clan?"

"Yes…" Her mind screaming for her to end the pain before her as she easily replied, "And then I'll be visiting my family in Brighton."

Minerva immediately noticed the shiver travel down Hermione's body, and if the circumstances had been different, she would have merely taken her own cloak off and given it to Hermione, enabling them a few more minutes to converse. But they were not…and while she and Mikala had never formalized their…liaison…she was still here this evening, because of her. "I believe we have overstayed our welcome, dear." She ignored Mikala's surprised look at the endearment she had uttered to Hermione, as her eyes fastened upon Hermione before flickering to the gooseflesh upon her arm. "I can see you are freezing from here."

Mikala's eyes followed suite, sentiment mirroring Minerva's. "You should have said something, Hermione before you catch your death out here."

"Probably the alcohol." Hermione stated, rubbing her hands upon her arms, "Pleasure to meet you." She said to Mikala who nodded as she turned her head to Minerva, a heartfelt smile laced with longing upon her face, "And it was good to see you again, Minerva."

"And you." Minerva replied already leaning down, missing the hint of longing as it passed over Hermione's face as they embraced for an all too brief hug. "Good bye, Hermione." She whispered as they parted, and gave her a measured smile as Mikala's arm wrapped within her own…

"Good bye, Minerva." Hermione replied as Mikala leaned into Minerva, the two women walking arm in arm down the steps.

Hermione continued starring after them as they marched through the falling snow…

Her own skin now almost too cold to melt the flakes and yet she remained, unmoving –

She watched as they drew to a stop just outside the apparation point, and even though it was well over hundred paces away, and hardly an ounce of light where they were standing, she could see their bodies leaning closer -

But what did it matter if she were cold…

Kissing…and then in a blink…they were gone.

She had already caught her death out here.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxxo

_A/N: In the process of finishing up the next chapter, Christmas eve…and yes…it's still angsty… Have a marvelous weekend and I'll see if the next snippet can get posted before the drudgery of work comes into play on Monday._


	6. Presumption Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ~ Presumptions**

**December 24****th****, 2009**

"I cannot thank you enough." Filius stated as shafts of orange, yellow and pink light came streaming through the window.

Minerva placed the last of the correspondence into her leather satchel, "Oh, do stop being ridiculous Filius, it was of no bother."

"But to interrupt your holiday and the travel from Tibet…"

Minerva pulled the worn knot through the flap of the leather, securing the bag. "Actually, I joined a friend and their family in Greece for the Holidays, so it truly was…no bother." At once, Filius mentally began sifting through mutual acquaintances, wondering who Minerva would leave Tibet for as Minerva continued on, "And besides, I would not have missed the opportunity, my friend, even if I had been in the Americas. Krista was a stunning bride…"

"Yes," He agreed, smile still readily upon his face, "She was."

"Go ahead back to your daughter's reception, I will stay another hour and have already spoken with Sinistra about maintaining the wards for the evening. And I informed her I'd be upon the Isle if there were any emergencies…"

"But Minerva…"

"Go…" She said, smile upon her face, "And do have a wonderful time." She leaned over kissing his cheek, "If there are any problems, I'll deal with them."

His eyes sparkled and she felt her spirits lift, for they seemed to glow with joy. "Are you sure it is…?"

"Quite, I wanted to do some last minute shopping in the Alley as it was…so please, enjoy yourself."

Minerva watched as he practically floated to her floo, "Have a Happy Christmas, Minerva."

"And to you, Filius."

He dipped his hand in the floo powder pausing, "Didn't Mikala Averous move to China's eastern province?" He asked, remembering the remarkable woman with blue eyes and resounding talent as an auror. It had been years since he had seen Mikala. She had been one of the aurors assigned to Dumbledore's final raid upon Grindlewald, along with he, Minerva, Amelia…and so many others who were no longer among them; but after the war, she had left it all behind…career, friends, family…and sought solace as the war had been, bloody. The war had left a deep mark upon many people, including him. It wasn't until shortly after Amelia died, and Minerva had received a compelling and heartfelt message from Mikala that he even knew the two women had become reacquainted.

Minerva couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face, at both his deductive logic and how well it worked…despite the numerous glasses of champagne he already consumed. "I believe she did." Minerva obliquely replied.

Filius' eyes darted to the grate, his mind replaying their conversations, and what had been said…and what hadn't. His smile grew, eyes meeting emerald ones…knowingly. "Tell her hello and Happy Christmas."

"I will." Minerva replied, causing a chuckle to erupt from her diminutive deputy.

With a shaking head he spoke, "Thank you again, Minerva."

"My best wishes." She stated as he gave a nod before stepping into the green flames. She watched the yellows and orange flames return, her mind recalling the beautiful wedding from earlier…

She could remember tossing the toddler into the air, Amelia chortling her for not using magic as Krista giggled…it seemed like just a moment ago…and just hours ago the same gurgling child had gorgeously walked down the aisle in a flowing white dress that swept around her…

Much like another wedding…

Another woman…

And she found her mind, again straying to the picturesque day last March…and the beautiful woman who had glided down the aisle…the way the sun had framed…

"Leaving again so soon?" Dippet asked, drawing her mind back to the here and now.

"Hmmm…" Minerva glanced upwards, noticing a gleam within Albus' eye as she continued on, "Yes. But I will be returning no later than March."

Several of the portraits frowned, Fortescue speaking their thoughts. "Not that we wish you an expedient return on your holiday, but…do return quickly…it is rather boring without you here."

A rich laugh spilled from her lips, "Take heed and enjoy the solitude, for when I return I shall ensure I spice up _all _of your lives…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione tossed another two of the packages into the ever growing pile, eyes darting to the clock. "Shit." She muttered, they were running late, again. She had promised Molly they would arrive at the Burrow _no later_ than seven-thirty. It was a quarter past.

"Ron!" She bellowed, glancing down at the mess upon the floor; ribbons, tape, paper...it would have to wait.

"What!" Came a sharp reply.

"We have to leave!" She said, ducking into the downstairs bedroom. Her texts and school work scattered across the bed, and she yanked her cloak from out beneath them. Casting a simple charm to replace the rapidly scattering papers back to their original position. Swinging the cloak around her shoulders, her eyes strayed to her pile of clothes in the wardrobe. She needed to get those put up, but…she never seemed to have the time and really…with her falling asleep down here…and often times having to be at work before Ron…it was just, easier. Sighing, she stepped out of the room…to no Ron. "Come on, Ron! We have to go."

"I'm just finishing…" His reply becoming muffled as Hermione pulled a large brown paper bag from the small nook by the kitchen door. With a flick it popped open, and she quickly placed her sweet potatoes, three fresh loaves of bread, two bottles of wine…and with a charm, they became feather-light and stationary within the bag. At once, she grasped the handles and strode into the living room, summoning three-quarters of the presents and shrinking them into the bag…

She only left Harry, Ginny's and Ron's. They were going to have a small Christmas dinner, together…as a family. Her eyes slide to the crib, she would need to find something to wrap that for Ginny and Harry tonight.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled again, irritated that he was still dawdling. "We need to leave." She glanced to the clock, it was 7:25.

"I need another few minutes!"

Wand in hand, and in a flurry of cloaks and robes, Hermione left the house…to see Ron moving his arm and wand, trying to cast a series of spells upon the holiday lights…and they would glow for a moment before petering out. "Why didn't you just ask an hour ago?" Hermione questioned and with a handful of flicks and a wave, the lights came to life and another arcing wave…they fluttered into the air, molding themselves along the frame of the house.

A scowl came across Ron's face, "I could've done it." He jammed his wand into his pants, hating that he had in fact been trying to do it for the past two hours, not hour, and it took all of genius wife two minutes.

"I never said you couldn't have." Hermione said as she tucked her wand back into her robe, "Come on, grab your cloak, your mother is expecting us and we are going to be late."

"Yeah…" He cast a look at the lights, and had to admit they looked good…great even…he just wished he had done them.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

George glanced to the clock and the beautifully framed woman at the end of the shop and was trying not to be agitated. He had promised his mother he would arrive at the Burrow just before seven, and it was five till. And he found himself sweeping out from behind the counter, eyes trailing up the other woman's figure. He couldn't understand why she there was no outer cloak draped around her shoulders, the weather had turned blistering cold last week, but…there she was, less than fifteen feet away in an exquisite hand tailored eastern ivory silken blouse and emerald slacks…that fit…not tight nor hugging what was apparently a very striking body, rather…it fell from her frame, augmenting…stating elegance and was quite pleasing to his eyes as they raked up her appealing legs, long neck, raven black hair pulled into an intricate braid as he approached, about to do what he had swore he never would; try and persuade the woman to either buy something or…come back in two days. It was either that or face his mother's wrath.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." He could see from how she was standing, that she had an unseasonable tan…and it was…a luscious bronze that seemed to augment her regal cheek bone. "While, you are certainly the most beautiful woman to grace my shop this week, I fear that I'm going to have to ask you make your selection and purchase as I have an engagement with my family just after seven."

Minerva smiled to herself, it seemed her current state of dress had caused a small bit of anominty, and she couldn't help herself…wanting to play with the prankster for a moment more, she reached forward, away from him…feeling her hair shift…knowing that the store's light and the sheerness of her blouse would catch his attention, lifting her left arm…and with ease and the grace of her feline counterpart, she turned, voice resonating awareness and utter shock upon George's face, "It is uncouth to stare George, perhaps I should stop by the Burrow this evening with you and speak with your mother…"

George blinked…repeatedly…not believing the sight before him. The woman spoke like McGonagall. Had the same brilliant color eyes as McGonagall...the same type of glasses…but… "Wow." He finally said, a smile upon his face, "You look wonderful McG." He said, head shaking. "I…" He paused, tips of his ears turning pink, "I meant what I said earlier."

"Thank you, George." She kindly replied, "And you, seem to be doing rather well…"

"Yeah." He said, blue eyes sweeping the store, "Business has been good and…" His face lit up, "I found out yesterday that I'm going to be an Uncle."

"Bill and Fleur?" Minerva asked, curious as to who would be the next generation to birth 'another Weasley'.

"No." His eyes sparkled, "Can you believe it…"

For fleeting second, Minerva's heart stopped at the notion that it might be Hermione and Ronald.

"My baby sister and Harry are the first ones who are going to have kids." He shook his head, "I mean what's next, Hermione and Ron?" He chuckled, "Though, it wouldn't surprise me. They can hardly keep their hands off each other…"

Minerva kept her countenance…unchanged and voice, level not willing to let his last comment upset her…or at least trying to. They spoke for several more minutes, Minerva finally paying for the handful of items, and apologizing for keeping him from the Burrow and his family. He stated that it was nonsense, as no one else would be arriving until 8:00. He had promised his mother, he would help set up the tables…and at that point, he tried once more to cajole her into joining them, saying how much everyone would love to see her, especially his mum, dad and without a doubt, Hermione. She had politely refused, stating that she was due in Athens before 8:00 and had one last item to pick up before leaving the Alley, something she had special ordered and had arrived just this morning.

But, as Minerva stepped from Nolen's Gems, and into the darkening street…she pulled her pocket watch out, noting that it was just before 7:30 and though, it would be wise of her to go to Athens, she found herself thinking of Hermione.

George's comment still ringing in her ears of how happy he perceived them to be…but not even two weeks ago, when she had seen Hermione…there had been a sadness in the depths of her eyes. Perhaps she was just imagining it, perhaps not…and with a final glance to her watch, verifying the time, she slipped it into her pocket. She still had thirty minutes, plenty of time…and what harm would it do to stop and see Hermione…and Ronald for a few minutes…

And with a silent pop, she was gone and standing in front of a _very _familiar house…Frank's…but instead of the lifeless property, they had transformed it…Christmas lights were sparkling into the night…glowing brightly as they framed the house, the large porch, the walkway…

Minerva quickly strode up the cobblestone walkway, belittling herself for her choice of outerwear, but knowing that in less than an hour, she would not be needing a cloak for the rest of the holidays, it had made little sense in wearing one…it was just…now…

At that moment, her eyes noticed large wooden crib in the window…and the baby clothes… Emerald eyes were misting over as she stared at the symbolic item through the green tinted window…

_Seeing the swell of her stomach, the glow, rather radiance that would encompass her…_

….and she felt the ache in her heart grow…

_As she pictured Ronald stepping from the kitchen, embracing her…and she leaning back up and into his chest…_

…another shred of her slipping away…

_It had been foolish, really, to even entertain the possibility of a future with Hermione…_

…as a tear dripped off her lashes, one of joy that Hermione would be able to start a family…mixing with heartache that it would not be her whom she was sharing it with.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoox

"I couldn't believe it…" George stated lazily mixing his drink as he leaned against the mantle, "But then again, I had never seen McG look like she did."

Hermione felt her breath catch, _McGonagall was here? In London?_

"Come now, George, is it so difficult to imagine Minerva as a woman?" Molly chastised as she entered the living room, glass of wine in hand.

George scoffed, "Mum…"

Arthur chuckled at his son's reaction, well…all of them. "She is a beautiful woman, boys."

"One who George was trying to pick up..." Charlie stated, chiding his younger brother.

George's ears and face were matching his hair, "If you'd had seen her, Charlie…" He shook his head, mane of red shifting, "You would have too."

Charlie outright chuckled, "Yeah, I would have, but…I've also liked her for years."

"Really?" Ron asked, frowning as he joined into the conversation, "What do you see in her? She's old…"

Bill slapped him on top of the head, "You are daft and obviously don't see anything past the tip of your nose."

"Ow…" Ron muttered rubbing the spot where his brother had just walloped him and opened his mouth to say something to Charlie, but Hermione's voice cut his thought short.

"Did you say, you saw Minerva tonight?" Hermione asked, trying not to seem overly curious.

George pulled his glass from his lips as he nodded, "Yeah, just before closing. Tried to get her to join us, but she already had other plans."

"Kingsley hasn't been too keen on not knowing Minerva's whereabouts this past year." Harry stated.

"Yes, well…Minerva has had a difficult last couple years and I'm thrilled that she is finally taking some time off." Her smile faltering for just a bit, because, she did miss seeing her friend regularly.

"But why not return for the school year? I mean…she just had six months off." Ron stated, perturbed that she was able to leave for an extended timeframe while…he still had the drudgery of work.

Bill answered before Molly or Arthur had an opportunity, "Before you lot went to Hogwarts, the professors would rotate on sabbatical, normally for six month…but with the whole Voldemort rise…" He trailed off and Molly picked up where he left off.

"Minerva hasn't been away from Hogwarts in close to two decades, and with everything she has done for Hogwarts and Britain, it is no wonder why she needs some time away."

"But it is odd, though." Charlie cleared his throat, "For her to be so readily unavailable, even to the Minister."

"I assure you, Filius knows how to contact her." Arthur stated.

"Well," Harry turned to Hermione, "Don't you know where she is?"

Hermione brought her gaze to his, "I only know that she planned on spending the holidays in Athens with a friend."

"I thought she told you." Ginny said as Harry moved to embrace her from behind.

"No…" Hermione gave a shake of her head, "She didn't."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look as Hermione's gaze shifted to the gnome garden, head upon the glass window pane, the conversation shifting away from Minerva…as it continued going on around her…and she no longer having the heart to listen. Her thoughts were riveted upon Minerva…

And the mistake she had made nine months ago, by not following her heart. Idly she reached up, fingers curling around the small golden book pendant that Minerva had given her after graduation…her mind drifting back to their easy conversations as they shared a glass of wine…

The way Minerva's green eyes seemed to sparkle when talking about something she loved…

The way they had sparkled that fateful night all those months ago as she had told her to go…back to Ron…which she had done…

Hermione closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay, but one slipped through…wetting her cheek and the glass it rested against…

As she began to realize that Minerva may have indeed cared for perhaps even loved her, enough to let her go…but it mattered not…because she…had married Ron and Minerva…

_The distant outline of the two women kissing in the field of snow…_

Had moved on.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoo

A/N: Just a wee bit more angst ahead… ;) Thank you for the lovely reviews!


	7. Other Perspectives Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ Middle of February

_She is truly beautiful_, Mikala mused shifting her weight from her shoulder to her back as she continued watching Minerva's afternoon ritual as the rays of the sun glistened off the light sheen of sweat along her arms...face…neck…stomach... _And what a body…one that she had seen far too rare for her likes, _she thought as the woman before her shifted…her taunt muscles rippling beneath the skin…

She didn't know when or how Minerva had learned Tai Chi, nor why she would sometimes join the muggles at sunrise in the glade to perform Tai Chi with them, but…Mikala did thoroughly appreciate how Minerva would dress when performing Tai Chi. She would systematically take off her shoes and then her outer tunic, folding it carefully and setting it upon her shoes before striding into the grass…wearing long flowing white linen pants, a colored tank top…but…Mikala's favorite aspect…was that she never wore a bra…and as she would move…

"I can hear you." Minerva's voice just loud enough to reach her…trying to remain focused as she continued to breathe deep. Wanting a bit of solitude to enable herself to understand or hopefully understand the cause of the smoldering feelings that persisted regarding Hermione. She had received a brief letter this morning from the younger woman, her thoughts remaining riveted to the words and the emotion of longing it had evoked. Longing to see…to converse…to touch…

"I wasn't moving." Mikala coyly responded as Minerva pushed her body upright…back arched, arms locked straight, legs flush against the ground…

"Yes, well…your breathing says otherwise." Minerva tartly stated, eyes remaining closed as she focused upon the stretch, feeling her back and hip pull.

"You know, that you are gorgeous, Minerva." Mikala murmured, drawing closer, no longer able to contain herself.

Minerva could hear her footsteps as she shifted from one beginning stretch into another, not willing to look…wanting to ignore it for just another moment…she needed some more time to figure her thoughts out…but then she felt the other woman's hands upon the small of her back, and the moment was over. "Mikala…" Her voice breaking the silence, "We cannot continue…" Words faltering as fingers trailed up her side, brushing along her breast as Mikala's hips and breasts pressed into her back… "This." She quietly finished, trying to remember why she _wanted _to stop…this, whatever…this was from continuing. And…somewhere in the distance she recalled a letter…a chestnut haired witch with brown eyes…but in the next second, she also remembered the harsh reality, the witch was married.

"I know." Came the heady reply against her neck. "But…seeing you…move…" She slid her arm along Minerva's, copying the same position. "As you do…"

Minerva forced her mind away from thoughts of the younger witch, and what her body _wanted _and she shifted again…Mikala continuing to copy her movement. She couldn't continue on with Mikala in this fashion…it wasn't fair to either of them…

"Is intoxicating." Mikala's words dancing across Minerva's hair and cheek.

"I'm still leaving at the end of summer." Minerva stated trying to be rational as her mind dredged up reasons why she needed to keep the barriers between them and not continue to permit this…from continuing on. But…her resolve was immediately challenged as she felt Mikala's pulse jumping against her skin…

"That's almost eight months from now…" Mikala brought the palm of her hand up against the back of Minerva's. "And I may yet entice you to remain…" She said as the pads of her fingers brushed across the fine hairs.

"You know I cannot." Minerva's lilt becoming more pronounced…

"You can." Mikala leaned forward…eliciting a soft moan from Minerva… "But, you still feel duty bound to Hogwarts…and the promise you made to Dumbledore." She leaned forward, trailing a feather light kiss upon her exposed…delicate neck. "You need to let it go."

Minerva could feel her heart rate jump as soft lips trailed along her skin, but…Mikala's words brought a measure of focus and she stepped forward…and away from the other woman. "I will not, Mikala." She quietly stated, turning around. "Hogwarts is my home."

"One that seems to be draining the very life from you." Mikala gently said, "I have known you for many years, Minerva and…I have never seen you look as relaxed and beautiful as you do, right now. Without Hogwarts…the Britain Ministry…the Wizengamout…and a hundred more, all of who willingly and without compunction knock upon your door."

"And a respite was long overdue, one that I am enjoying immensely, but I will return." She stated eyes softening, arms outstretched. "It would be no different than me asking you to give this up."

Mikala shook her head, "There is no comparison, the stress here is…"

"No different…" Minerva cut Mikala's words off, continuing on. "It merely takes on another form."

"Minerva…" She stepped forward fingers grazing her cheek, "Let us talk about this later…"

"Avoiding the issue only makes it harder." Minerva stated, turning her head away…her words ringing true upon another issue, so very near to her heart.

"I understand that." Mikala whispered, "But…" She had stepped close enough to reach out and in one swift movement had brought Minerva to her…their hips now forcefully touching as she leaned back and gazed into emerald eyes, "I _want _you…"

And the rush of feeling…the molten color of her eyes…the scent of her arousal was too much to deny…

Her lips crashed hungrily into Mikala's.

Her heart could wait.

_This _feeling couldn't…

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Come to bed." Ron stated mildly exasperated.

Hermione never lifted her gaze, "I'm not done studying."

He felt a frown begin to settle on his face, "How much longer?"

"I don't know." She replied while scribbling some notes down the side of her book, "If I did, I would have gone into divination."

"And what in Merlin's beard are you writing with?" He asked grabbing the strange stick with a point on the end.

"It's called a pen." Hermione said reaching up for it, and he lifted it higher still inspecting it.

"And…the ink's inside?"

"Yes, now…" She yanked it from his grasp, immediately returning her textbook.

"Why not use a quill?"

Irritated, "Because, Ron…" Hermione turned to Ron, "Muggles use pens."

He glanced down at her writing, the fine lines, "It's no bloody wonder why wizards don't use those…" He narrowed his eyes, "No one would be able to read what they write."

She pushed him away, "Just leave, Ronald." Her anger growing, "I'm trying to finish, it's almost twelve."

"Then come to bed." He nodded upstairs. "You don't need to sleep in the spare room again this week. Come with me."

"I won't." She replied, returning her attention back to her text.

"You said that last night." He rebuked, "And the one before that." Knowing that nothing positive would come of it if he continued to push, he stopped…but it didn't mean he hadn't realized how often she had been staying up late and falling asleep in the den or spare room.

"And as I said, every time I go to slide into bed, you're lying in the middle; arms and legs spread wide…and frankly, I'm too tired to fight my way in to bed and it's far easier to sleep down here."

"It wouldn't be an issue if you'd just come to bed with me, now." He stated, not seeing the flaw in his logic.

"Like I can just…make dinner…or just…work and go to school…but it's a muggle one so who gives a petrified toad's ass one way or the other. Because I sure haven't seen you do a damn thing…"

"I went to the store…"

"Six months ago." Hermione snapped, jaw clenching and brown eyes flashing. "Now, I don't give a bat's ass if you go to bed now or later, I have to study and…if I were you, I wouldn't count on me being in bed with you tomorrow, either."

Ron ground his teeth, face flushed red, tips of his ears pink as he tried not to make their discord worse…but…something in him couldn't stop…and the words fell from his lips… "What difference does it make; we haven't had sex in over two months."

Hermione didn't flinch…didn't move a muscle for a minute and merely stared at him, finally…her brow slowly arched, in the same eerie way as McGonagall's used too, her voice cold, "And I wouldn't count on it happening anytime soon, either."

"You stubborn…insufferable…" His words died away as her wand came into view…his voice now silenced.

"Go to bed before I sleep down here, alone…permanently." Ice lacing her words and eyes…and with a heated stare he left in a swirl of robes, footsteps echoing through the house…with each step, his pain grew more…his fingers wrapping around his wand as he cast the spell enabling him to speak again.

But what could he say to bridge the gap growing between them?

He could see it looming within her eyes…

The inflection of her voice…

Frustrated, he ran a hand through his red mop of hair as he made his way up the stairs. _Perhaps tomorrow, I'll buy her some flowers…after I stop with Seamus and have a pint…_

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_A/N: The continued slow demise of Ron & Hermione's relationship...  
_


	8. Wishing for what isn't Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~Wishing For What Isn't

End of March (close to HG/RW 1 year anniversary)

Minerva swept from her chambers, attire changed and Mikala smiled. "Then we are leaving?"

Minerva frowned, "Shortly." She stated, sweeping down the familiar stairs leading to her suite. "I have a few more things to finish."

Mikala could not longer keep the irritation from her voice, "You said that half an hour ago."

Minerva could see the portraits shift, "And you did not have to come with me today." She stated, an edge upon her voice.

Mikala sighed, "I didn't mean anything, Minerva. It's just…" Her eyes cast outward upon the waning sun, "I thought the warding would only take half a day."

"It does, but I have not been back since last month." Minerva grasped two tombs from the corner of her desk, needing to return them to the library before stopping by and speaking with Filius. "And there were a few things that needed tended to."

"Which…I believe Filius more than capable of handling, you shouldn't even have to return here…" She let her gaze stray about the office, "Perhaps he is an incapable Deputy and you should look at replacing him…" She idly stated as Minerva, along with the portraits, stopped. She continued gazing about the office as Minerva turned to fully face her, jaw clenching… "As you have to visit almost monthly and sometimes even twice in a month."

"I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Mikala." She ground out…the coldness of her words and the stilted tone of her voice, instantly causing the other woman to snap her head around. "And while I may not _have _to be here daily, there is far too much for a professor to carry a caseload and to run the school. That is _my_ responsibility, not Filius'. He is an excellent professor, Deputy Headmaster, and a very dear friend…"

"I didn't mean…" Mikala tried to interject, but Minerva's voice silenced her.

"And while you may have left Britain, I have not, nor have I shirked my responsibility…"

Mikala snapped back, "Is that what you think I did when I left Britain, shirked my responsibility?" She shook her head, "Turned my back on Britain…"

Green and blue eyes clashed…and Minerva could feel her ire growing exponentially, and she refused to argue…here of all places. With a sigh, she dropped her gaze. "Let me return this and finish; we can discuss this later."

Mikala reached out, catching Minerva's arm. "Hey." She said, voice softening. "I'm just…worried." She said honestly, "Every time you return from here, you seem…so different, distant…and tired."

"That is because I try and squeeze weeks worth of work into hours." Minerva statement drawing a few nods from the portraits.

A warm smile spread across Mikala face… "Yes, well…" She leaned closer, breath dancing upon Minerva's face. "I must say one thing about your office…"

"Hmmm…" Minerva quirked her brow, eyes taking in the orderly chaos.

"It suits you." Mikala murmured against her jaw, "I thought seeing you practice in the morning was sensual…but…" Lips teasing her ear. "Seeing you…here…so controlled…reserved…so unlike the woman I know…"

"Mikala…" Minerva whispered…eyes involuntarily closing at the other witch's ministrations. "I need…to finish…"

"As do I." Mikala said snaking her hand up into the silken locks…their lips meeting…

Soft…strong…yielding…searching…as tongues plunged deeply into the other's mouth…tombs cascading from long delicate fingers as hands raked through hair…across their bodies…

Neither witch hearing the gargoyle…as Mikala unconsciously pulled Minerva's shirt from her slacks hands wanting to feel her smooth skin beneath her fingers…

The handle of the door turning as Mikala moaned deeply in Minerva's mouth…both lost in the moment…the feeling…

But…Minerva heard the small gasp…coming from the door and she jerked her head away…eyes immediately snapping to the door…to see two people standing framed in the doorway…

Filius Flitwick, her Deputy and dear friend…whose face was already turning red…ears turning pink…mouth still open, the greeting never had made it past his lips…the utter shock of what he had walked in upon still prevalent upon his face…

The other…

Hermione Weasley. The depth of her blush went past Filius' as it traveled down her neck…slipping past the lines of her shirt…a moment of pain seem to pass through the shock…as emerald and brown eyes met…

And then Hermione turned, "I'll be going, I'm very sorry to have interrupted." Her words already being muffled as she swept onto the stone gargoyle.

"Hermione." Minerva called out, but from the turning noise, it was apparently too late. "Do you know why she was here?" She asked striding forward.

"Minerva…" Mikala trying to stop her lover.

Filius' voice was two octaves higher as he responded, "She had given me a letter to send to you…"

"She's fine, just probably a bit embarrassed." Mikala interjected.

"Probably, but she is a friend, dear. And she should feel welcome." Minerva stated before turning back to Filius, "Please stay for a moment, Filius." She uttered walking past, hair already falling back into her braid, "I'll be back momentarily."

She corrected her shirt and as soon as she stepped into the passageway, she morphed into her animagus form and bolted down the corridor, the steps…jumping forward into her human form again to open the double oak doors to see Hermione already halfway to the gates.

Minerva sped forward, her tabby body darting down the lawns and as Hermione stepped outside the gates, Minerva materialized beside her.

"Leaving so soon." Minerva's brogue thick as she tried to fight for her breath.

Hermione whirled around, and into the startling green eyes now standing before her. "I…am so sorry, for intruding Minerva." She said trying to smile…to keep the tears from threatening to spill onto her cheeks. "I…can't imagine if someone had walked in on…" She left the word _us_…off; she cleared her throat instead, "I would be mortified."

A warm smile graced Minerva's face, "Throughout the years, I believe I have been disturbed in far more compromising situations, each one brings with it a measure of embarrassment and awkwardness for all persons involved. But…" She reached out, fingers gently touching Hermione's arm, "You did not need to flee, Hermione."

_But I did, _Hermione thought,_ As I cannot bear to watch you kiss another person…another woman. _"I…" She blinked, trying to pull up a measure of solidarity around her as Minerva's hand fell away. "Was just surprised." Hermione's mind quickly coming up an honest, albeit not entirely truthful, answer. "And…seeing you, with Mikala caught me unawares."

"She is a beautiful woman." Minerva delicately stated, "And we have been friends for a long time."

Hermione couldn't help the dubious expression from crossing her face, "I'd say that ranks slightly higher than friends."

Minerva smiled at the other woman's candor, it felt refreshing and had been sorely missed the past year. "Perhaps…just a wee bit more." Minerva watched as Hermione's cheeks became flushed, "Now…" She nodded to Hogwarts as a brisk wind came off the lake. "Would you care to rejoin us, as there is a bit of the chill upon the air to be conversing outdoors?"

Hermione momentarily contemplated the request, part of her yearning to spend more time with Minerva…another part wishing to end her torment. "I'm afraid I haven't the time, I had only planned on giving the letter to Filius and leaving as I have a meeting. But when he stated you were here, I merely wished to say hello and that it has been far too long."

Minerva nodded, "It has." She said, eyes sparkling. "I hear you are attending Oxford's law classes and doing well at the Ministry…but…you look tired, my dear." She could feel the blistering cold now settling into her skin, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Quite." Hermione lied, wishing the endearment upon Minerva's statement was caused by something more…than friendship. "Just a full case load and work." She noticed the imperceptible shake pass through Minerva's frame. "And _you _need to get back within Hogwarts, before you freeze."

Minerva folded her arms over her chest, no longer hiding the fact she was indeed, quite cold. "Please, do take some time for yourself, Hermione. And I shall be returning for graduation for a few days, perhaps we can have a spot of tea."

Hermione found herself nodding, not only because the idea was appealing, but Minerva's lips were beginning to turn blue. She didn't want the woman to get hypothermia. "Sounds wonderful." Hermione said, "Now, go before you become an ice statue."

Minerva chuckled, "It was good to see you."

Hermione bobbed her head, "And you, Minerva." She said leaning forward for a second and wrapping her arms around the elder witch before she could un-tuck her arms and pulled back.

"Ohh…" Minerva remembering the date, "I do wish you and Ronald a happy anniversary."

Hermione gave a smile, "Thank you." She whispered, knowing that her voice could no longer stay level. "Good-bye." And she apparated away…landing upon the edge of the property as the tears poured from her eyes…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She felt a set of hands roll up her shirt…hands licking across her skin…as her mind remain fixed within her fantasy…

It had only taken just over a bottle of firewhisky to visualize her versus Mikala standing with her arms wrapped around Minerva's body…

The way her hands slide along her arms…lips caressing her neck…

It felt so real…and she couldn't help the moan from slipping from her lips…as a warm hand began sliding along her stomach...up her breast bone…along the edge of her breast as an equally warm tongue flicked against the hollow of her neck…

And she felt a weight settle against her core…and blearily her eyes opened…

Her mind vaguely realizing that the pressure and subsequent throbbing sensation beginning to course through her center was no longer fantasy induced…as a thumb danced across her nipple…

A rumble of pleasure leaving her lips as her eyes caught a flash of red…

"…Ron…" She stated, trying to ask a question…but coming out more as a whisper…driving him onward…

"Yes, love." He purred before dropping his head to her breast…lips replacing his thumb…

And Hermione's head tipped back…enjoying the feeling of his tongue…lips…wishing it was someone else's upon her breast…and she moaned at the thought…

"I want you…" His words barely reaching her ears as he began a slow, teasing onslaught upon her other breast…

And she replied back…to the words…and the Scottish brogue she wished they contained, "And I you…" She purred as his hands dropped to her legs…already pulling down her shorts…

And she felt everything stop…and she went to lift her head upright…but the quiver that rocked her body prevented her from doing anything…except close her eyes tighter…and spread her legs wider…inviting the touch again…

A touch that quickly came again...as fingers slipped along her moistness…and she could feel some entering her…and she involuntarily squeezed…wanting to feel more…to be closer to the woman as her head fell against the pillows, mouth open…murmuring…

The feelings came in waves…

As lips danced across her skin…

Seconds slipped into minutes as she writhed beneath Ron...imagining that somehow it was Minerva…and she had never felt so free…uninhibited…as she arched upwards into his thrusts…

And she lost her grip…mind no longer differentiating…the difference between reality and fantasy…

"Yes…" She breathed…spreading herself wider…

Wanting to feel everything she had to offer…

Arching…

She heard murmurings of her name…

And she met thrusts…arching…

A deep rhythm pulsing in her veins…

Could feel her chest sliding along hers…

The way her hair tickled her face…

"God…yes…" She crooned… "Yes...my love…"

Her voice trailing off as she felt the first wave…

"Oh…"

And the second…

As her body fell into the abyss…Minerva's name muffled by a wrenching moan as Ron's body joined hers.

"Oh…god Hermione…" He murmured into her hair, "That was…" He kissed her temple… "Phenomenal."

Tears were already in her eyes at what she had done…as waves of pleasure continued rippling through her…

_Dear God…what have I done…_she thought as a flood of tears quietly streamed down her eyes as an overbearing need for sleep began to overtake her.

_She had just made love…to Ron…believing…it had been Minerva…_

_And she wanted to do it, again. _

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: Hoping you are all still here; reading & enjoying. Let me know what you think :) The next piece will be up in a few days, unless I'm motivated…


	9. Admittance Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ Admittance

The next morning…

Minerva watched as Mikala stared at her…unmoving. Seconds ticking by, the only noise that could be heard was the flow of water dripping off the worn stones of the creek that ran along the edge of the property Minerva had temporarily been residing at.

"You mean that...you don't yet." Mikala said, eyeing Minerva…disbelieving.

"No, Mikala." She whispered, "I think you're wonderful, I care about you deeply, but…" She met blue eyes with steely green ones, "I don't love you."

"After everything…you can't tell me..." Her voice shaking…at the implications of their conversation, "That you don't love me."

Minerva tightened her left hand within her lap, forcing the buried words to the surface. "I've been running, Mikala." She said, as Mikala's hand reached across the bamboo table, encompassing her right one within hers.

"From what?" She questioned, eyes filled with concern.

"Love." Minerva quietly stated, causing Mikala to blanch…but her hand remained atop Minerva's as eyes questioned green ones.

Slowly…painstakingly…seconds moved forward…neither woman saying a word…as both tried to find balance with Minerva's heart spoken word.

"Then who…" Mikala fought for a breath and the words, "Has managed to steal away your heart?"

"Someone who is already married and I…have been trying to move on…not think of…" Minerva paused before finally saying, "Her."

At once…Mikala understood as to why Minerva was so different after returning from Hogwarts…and always seemed interested in the weekly correspondence… "Who is she?"

"Someone…who…" She pulled her hand back, reaching up and taking her glasses off. "I never should have…"

"It's one of your past students." Mikala said, blue eyes flashing in understanding. They had spoken about the notion years ago…how difficult it would be for her to fall in love with one of her former students…get past the awkwardness of having watched, molded…and subsequently been an integral part of a person's life for seven years; and how would she know that the person didn't merely have an unrealized crush.

"Yes." Minerva quietly admitted…tears beginning to pull in her eyes. "It is." She blinked feeling a tear slip down her cheek.

"How did…you let…?" Mikala took a breath, "You never used to get that close…to your previous students."

"She wasn't just any student." Minerva stated, her mind drifting to Hermione…and how she would describe the woman. "She was…is…brilliant and one of the few persons I have ever been able to carry on an intelligent debate with…" She felt a smile pull at the corner of her lips as she recalled one of their more heated debates just before she graduated, "And it was very difficult for me after Amelia's death, and then to lose Albus'…heading the Order of Phoenix…the Battle of Hogwarts…rebuilding Hogwarts…and then she came back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year, having missed it; despite being a member of the Order…defending Hogwarts…saving Harry…and she was so…very different than the student who had left a year before when she came back…"

"Hermione." Mikala stated…barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"And you left after she married Ron."

A tear slipped off her lash, "Yes."

Mikala knew something wasn't quite right, leaning forward. "But there's more…" She brought her hand up…eyes becoming wide as she thought she pieced together what had happened, what had been the impetus to drive Minerva away…even temporarily from Hogwarts. "You slept with her."

"No." Minerva's voice shaky as she continued on, "But I did kiss her, the night before she married Ronald."

"And…?" Mikala couldn't believe what the woman across from her was saying; she had kissed…a former student…the night before she was to be married!

"I sent her home."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxx

Hermione woke to a dry, cotton mouth; a chasm for a headache pounding in the back of her eyes; a burning desire to go to the bathroom; and…her legs felt…wobbly. It wasn't until she flipped the covers back and stood up, did she realize exactly…how much she had drank last night…falling back onto the bed…feeling her body crash against the sheets, that she also realized she was naked.

_Naked?_

Hand to head, she stumbled upward again, feeling as though the light behind her eyes would carve her head in two…she went to alleviate the most important problem…noticing how bright the sun was from behind the oak blinds. _Great…_she mused, _on top of it all, I'm probably late for work._

She absently went to the loo and then turned on the hot water for a shower…opening the medicine cabinet and gratefully finding a bottle of headache potion, which she downed in one swallow.

The ache in her head eased almost immediately, and she stepped into the shower…the warm water beating down on her skin…easing the twinge in her muscles across her stomach, back…legs…as she tried recalling what had happened last evening.

She remembered opening the bottle of firewhisky after returning from Hogwarts…

Sometime along there…she had opened a second one…

And she remembered the fleeting notion of wanting to be where Mikala had been yesterday…

And…

Hermione's eyes popped open, "Ohhh…my…" Tears in her eyes as she recalled…_exactly_ what had happened last night…

And how wonderful it had felt…

And how awfully wrong it was…to be with one person and imagine having sex…no she corrected herself, what had happened last night wasn't sex…it would have been easier…more palatable…

She had imagined it had been Minerva making love to her…and she had _asked _for more…even said her name...

She thanked Merlin Ron hadn't heard…

But…she had.

And now…

She had to live with that knowledge…

Her stomach twisted, nausea at both the alcohol and the realization that she could no longer live like this. She could no longer live with Ron…live this lie…that had become her routine…and the metallic taste swept over…

As tears slid down her face…she would leave Ron she realized…she _had _to; and in essence irrevocably alter her relationship with Harry and Ginny… They were her best friends…and then there was Minerva. It wasn't as if…she would welcome her into her life, she had Mikala…but perhaps they could become friends again…

Her stomach retching…

At how utterly alone she felt...and would be…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Mikala wrapped her arm around Minerva's waist, eyes glancing to the clock…she noticed the time. It was already past two in the morning, their talk had lasted…for hours. Minerva slowly recanted how she had come to see Hermione as something, other than a student…and how on the eve of Hermione's graduation Minerva realized that she had feeling that stretched far beyond that of a mentor, teacher or friend. She spoke of how she tried to remain distant as Ronald proposed…and their courtship continued, while they would see each other sparingly, their primary communication through letters and finally how Hermione had happened upon the gates of Hogwarts…

Mikala had listened intently and attentively to Minerva, asking for clarification on a few areas…but otherwise, remained…quiet. It wasn't until just after twelve, she had begun to talk…and inquire if Minerva was going to pursue Hermione which was met with a resounding no. Minerva adamantly refused to interfere with Hermione's life, she had found happiness…even if it was in another's embrace…

_"…and you, Minerva. What have you found?" Mikala's words were quiet, but her question profound._

_They shared a long…meaningful look… "For the most part, peace." Came the honest reply._

_Mikala let her eyes travel along Minerva's high cheekbones, piercing eyes, lips…neck…and then brought her eyes back to green ones. Her decision made…one that was never really a decision if truth be told. She would take whatever the woman before her offered… "I want you in my life, Minerva…" She held up her hand, stymieing Minerva's interruption. "And though, I know you may not love me…I know you truly care about me. And…for me…that is enough…if it is for you."_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox_

Ron swept in from work, roses in hand, early. He had forgone his usual after work revelry with Seamus, Dean and Zach; much to their dislike.

But last night…had been…well…mind blowing. Just the thought of how…responsive…how…wanton…Hermione had been last evening as she eagerly sought more…how her hips had ground into his…how her soft moans had filled the room…left his waistline feeling far too restrictive, which he hoped to be correcting, soon.

He cast a glance into the parlor where she was usually studying…to find it, empty. Completely empty.

He frowned as his hand dropped to his side, "Hermione?" He called out.

No answer came.

Setting the roses on the table, he half-hazardly threw his cloak atop the chair before ducking his head in the kitchen and was about to see if she was still sleeping…but his eyes saw a piece of paper lying atop the kitchen table.

At once he walked over…scanning the note.

_Ron, _

_Had a few things come up with Mom and Dad, gone to stay and sort out. Nothing urgent, I'll be back later this week._

_Hermione_

He re-read the note, and for a moment contemplated on apparating over to give her the roses…but instead grabbed a vase, added some water and placed them within. She'd be back in a few days, and they would be ready and waiting for her return. _Besides_…he mused, casting a look back at the roses and then the note_, if it was important, she would have asked me to join her._ And he swept back out of the room, about ready to grab his cloak and sweep back out of the house to join his mates…but as he shifted, he was deftly reminded of his 'growing' problem that he had planned to alleviate with Hermione.

The thought of his wife caused another jolt to pass through him…and he gave a momentary thought of popping over to her…and take her upstairs to their guest room for relief. But as quickly as the idea swept into his head, he knew that Hermione would never permit it…especially at her parents' home.

With an exasperated sigh…he'd have to take care of his rising problem himself or subject himself to a cold shower…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_A/N: Getting closer and closer and closer to the end of Minerva's sabbatical. Hope you enjoyed._


	10. Blue and Missing Green Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~ Blue and missing green

End of May…

It was crazy really, how could she have not thought about being pregnant? Her…of all people…Hermione thought as she set the bags on the counter and shakily reached into the one, pulling out the muggle pregnancy test. It's not that she couldn't learn the spell…but…this was quicker…and well…

She swallowed, hard as she opened the package, silently berating herself for not recognizing the signals for what they were; she had started craving carrots from juice to cake, it didn't matter as long as it had carrots. Her breasts had become tender, her mood swings seemed as temperate as Scotland's weather, the constant nausea…in the evening though, not morning…and lastly…she hadn't had a cycle this past month…and as she was supposed to have started yesterday…it didn't look as though she was going to have one this month again…either. But…perhaps…it _truly _was the stress from the last six weeks playing havoc on her body.

Absently she scanned the directions and knew that the next six minutes would be…really…long.

And she went and performed the test…and afterwards…just stared, waiting.

Her mind flashing forward…if the strip turned blue…she would be having a child. Ron's child. A child conceived after one night…the first night they had had sex in close to three months, and the last time they ever be having sex as far as Hermione was concerned. It was the night, that everything changed and since then…almost everything had.

She had told Ron that she was leaving and wanted a divorce. The fallout had been…awful everyone demanding an explanation as to why…they thought she had been happy. From Ron, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, even Ginny and Harry not counting Neville, Luna, Angelina, Katie and the listing stopped as her eyes watched a hint of blue begin to appear on the strip…her mind riveted on the color and over the next thirty seconds, it became darker, more blue…and she blinked.

"Shit." She muttered as her eyes pooled with tears at the latest obstacle that she would be dealing with…after her divorce was finalized. She couldn't let Ron, or for that matter, any one from the Weasley family know that she was pregnant until after, they would try and force her to reconcile with Ron and raise their child…together. Well…perhaps she could talk to Ginny, she thought, stepping into the small living room, boxes still scattered everywhere from her recent move. She was going to need to talk to someone, and while, Martia was turning into a rather good friend…there were some aspects about her world she couldn't share with the muggle woman.

She glanced about the small space, wondering where in the world she was going to jam a crib into the tiny flat. This had meant to be a short term solution, one for the next year until she finished her last year of school. It was affordable, cozy but not too small for one…but two…

She closed her eyes, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks at how, upside down her life had become…

She thought back to when her world shifted…and she knew without thought when that moment had been; it had just taken her a year to realize it.

It was the night she had kissed Minerva, and Minerva had kissed back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Minerva cast a final glance about the office, she would not be returning until the week before term; next fall. She wanted to make sure she had taken everything she would need; she wished to finish her transfiguration tests before returning to Hogwarts and aggregate the data upon her return.

"If you dawdle much longer dear, I may begin to believe the subtle rumors drifting upon my ears."

Minerva shrunk another two books before setting them into her leather satchel, "And what may that be?"

"That you won't be returning." His statement immediately drawing her gaze to his, and the rest of the portraits eyes immediately fell open, keenly interested in Minerva's response.

"I will be…" She sighed, holding his gaze, her fingers automatically fastening the top as she continued on, "Though, Mikala would prefer I remained in Tibet."

Not one portrait moved…there was no ruffling…no quiet remarks or mutters…just wide-eyed silence as Albus' portrait met Minerva's green gaze.

"I see." He stated quietly, "And…yourself?"

She drew around the desk, sitting upon the corner; her right leg dangling as she met the portraits' blue eyes, forever resting behind his half moon frames. "I mean to keep my promise, Albus."

"But if you have found happiness…" He began, but she interrupted his statement with her own.

"I have and do…in teaching children, dear. Now…" She stood up, "I will see…" Her gaze swept around the portraits, "All of you this fall."

"Minerva…" Severus' voice uncharacteristically ringing outward, immediately drawing her eyes to his portrait. "Do be careful and you may also…" His eyes darted to the bookshelf, "Wish to take Bergon's Daily Uses for Transfiguration."

She nodded, a sincere smile upon her face, "Thank you." With a flick, the book jumped from the shelf and was almost immediately in her hand and then resting atop the other three dozen books, parchments and whatever else she felt as though she may need.

She walked forward, hand dipping into the floo and she turned back to Albus, "No more lemon drops."

He smiled, popping one into his mouth, his reply partially muffled. "Lay off the ginger newts."

"Old coot." She muttered drawing her hand back…

"Enticing angel." He quipped as she snapped her hand, the flames bursting green a smile upon her face.

She turned to him, "See you soon, dear." And then clearly stated, "Diagon Alley."

"We'll be here." He replied, her chuckle rippling off the stone as she stepped into the flame, gone.

"You really should have married her." Dippet said as the flames returned to normal, "You would have been perfect together."

He shook his head, "No…we did right by remaining as we did, best friends. And I don't think I would have been able to woo and win her the way Amelia did." At once, he had the entire rooms attention, whether he had intended to or not…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Minerva finished her second cup of tea, idly pulling her watch from her pocket. She had waited over thirty minutes…and…as much as it pained her to admit, it would seem that Hermione would not be joining her today.

She ran her thumb over the glass face…watching the seconds tick by for a moment before clasping the cover back over the face and returning it to her robes as she pulled out her change purse. She withdrew three sickles and set them upon the table, standing, the purse vanishing in the folds of her robes.

"It was wonderful to see you, Minerva." Tyler stated as Minerva drew to the exit. "Please, don't stay away so long next time."

Minerva gave him a warm smile and with a nod, gracefully exited. She was sure there had been some reason as to why Hermione had not shown up, but…as the context of their recent correspondence had evolved into more…intellectual based conversation and less personal…she would undoubtedly never know.

She paused, emerald eyes sweeping across the street, momentarily tempted to pick up a tin of ginger newts from Zonko's London division; but knew that even if she ate an entire tin…it would not diminish the craving…

She did however hope that time would, and with a pop…

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

"I don't bloody care!" Hermione snapped, her ire coursing through her system, "I am leaving!"

Ron grabbed her arm as she strode by, "But we aren't…"

Her jaw clenched as she turned back, fury lashing out in her eyes, "I'm late, Ronald." She took a breath, "Let me go."

"Not until I get answers." He said, fingers tightening along her wrist.

Brown eyes dropped to her arm and the fingers that had already begun to cut off her circulation. "Let go…now." She could feel the pressure lesson, but…they remained…and she slowly, pulled her eyes upwards.

"Hermione…" His voice pleading, "Just tell me why you want a divorce."

"I already told you." She ground out, "I'm not in love with you." She yanked her hand away, noticing that he had effectively delayed her for almost a half an hour as she summoned her keys and thrust open the door…and was through it as it banged against the wall.

"I don't believe you." He said reaching out, but stopped as she turned around…

"Believe it, Ronald." She said, not willing to waste anymore time, "I love you like a brother, a dear friend, but I don't love you as a husband and I _want _more from my relationship. I want a career, I want to continue learning, I don't want to just make your dinner, have your children…and tidy the house."

He stood there, staring at her mouth agape…and she turned around.

"I'm late. Close the door when you leave." And she stepped through and five steps later was gone…and standing in Diagon Alley.

At once she stepped forward, dodging to the right and left…The Tea Room just ahead and, she couldn't wait to _just _be in Minerva's presence…even if it was for an hour. Then she saw a flash of green exiting and she frowned.

_Merlin, don't tell me I missed her._ Hermione thought, her pace instantly quickening…only to see a flash of emerald…

And as she stepped around a fairly robust wizard in crimson robes, she felt her heart lift at the sight of the beautiful witch in her typical emerald robes, hair pulled back, glasses perched upon her face, looking across the street…

"Minerva…" She called out.

But it was too late…

She had been too late…

And Minerva was gone.

She felt herself stop…tears in her eyes…as the events of the day swept over her…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

A/N: Ahhhhhhhh…timing.


	11. Future Generations Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ~ Future Generations

Mid July

Minerva stared at the letter, unblinking…mind numb. Hermione was pregnant. Absently, her eyes scanned the letter again.

_Minerva,_

_I do hope this finds both you and Mikala well. When you return to Britain, Ron and I would like to speak with you concerning the estate you bequeathed to us._

_Also, I had meant to tell you this when you were in Britain, and then time did get away and for that I am eternally sorry, but I wish for you to hear the news from me, prior to the streaming headline that is assured to run across the Prophet. I am pregnant and do in December._

_I hope the last of your sabbatical is productive and continues to be restful._

_Hermione_

Pregnant. Her mind was unwilling to let the word go…but…she forced herself to re-read it again, finally noticing that Ronald and Hermione wished to speak to her regarding their home. She hoped it was nothing serious, mind already moving on to the notion that Hermione would probably be seeking to make some type of payment for the property. Sighing, she carefully folded the parchment, and then pulled off her glasses…no longer seeing the room around her, rather the enchanting face of the now…young woman, picturing a warm…womanly glow that often accompanied pregnant women.

Shaking her head, she stood…leaving the letter folded upon the desk…chastising herself, she had another twelve trials to complete in just under five weeks and didn't have time to ponder what ifs.

Her shirt billowing behind her…as she rarely fastened all the buttons along the bottom while at home…as she brought her mind back to the task at hand…and forced her mind away from the enticing image of a curvaceous Hermione.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Hermione rubbed her eyes, staring at the numbers…again and then looked to ever dwindling amount within her Gringott's account. The last three months with the cost of the divorce, rent, school, doctor's visits, food…she sighed, running her hand through her hair.

She was going to need to get a part-time job for a few months and maybe look at postponing her last year of law school until after she gave birth. There just was too much to do and…she needed to keep a roof over her head, and wanted to make sure that her child would be taken care of. Not that her parents hadn't offered her a room to stay or even a bit of money; but after everything four years ago, her father still didn't have the same volume of clients he had previously and could not help her to the same extent nor did she want much help.

This was her mess…she would fix it; somehow.

Sighing, she looked over at the divorce papers, it would be finalized this coming Thursday and…afterwards, she would be telling Ron that she was pregnant and subsequently his family…and it would no longer be a guarded secret; one she had told only her parents, and then both Ginny and Harry last month threatening to cause them pain unto and well into death if they breathed a word to anyone. They had been supportive, and even understood her reasons why she wanted to wait to inform everyone else…but…she still had to tell everyone.

Though…she had already told the person…who was the hardest for her to tell. Thankfully, she didn't have to say it in person; instead…she had to write it on paper…her eyes drifted to the window, it was Tuesday. Minerva would have either received her letter or would be receiving it soon…

The letter that took her the better part of a week and well over a hundred drafts to write; a quarter of them had focused on her closing…which she ended up not having one, for fear if it came across too personal or too impersonal.

And now…she would have to wait the better part of a week for a response. If there was one…

A week…she sighed, pulling her eyes back to the bills as they raked over the divorce papers. _It was going to be long…_she thought as her baby kicked and she jerked backwards in the chair bolting to the bathroom.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm not returning to Hogwarts because of Hermione, Mikala." Minerva's irritation barely contained, as their conversations of late seemed to deteriorate around two incredibly sensitive topics; Hogwarts and Hermione.

"Then why return to a world that does nothing but take from you, Minerva?" She asked desperate to understand what the allure was that perpetually drew Minerva back to Scotland and Hogwarts.

"Because, it's where I belong." Minerva stated simply.

"And within five years, you'll be as exhausted as what you were last year, and what is it all for; if not love, please Minerva…help me to understand." As Mikala had finished, she had reached across the table…grasping Minerva's hands.

"I can na give up my life," Minerva whispered, "It's as much a part of me as…" Minerva pulled her hands from Mikala's…hands stretching outward, "Tibet is of yours." Emerald eyes meeting blue as her hands dropped back down, "Could you give all _this _up?"

Mikala took a deep breath, "I did give up…everything." Mikala quietly replied, "When I moved here, Minerva. I left it all behind to start over…end the pain…"

"And I don't _want _to start over." Minerva stated, "I am very content with my life."

"Then why are you here when you could have remained in Britain and stayed at the Manor."

"I haven't been on a vacation or taken time away from Britain since the summer before Voldemort's first rise, and I wanted to get away without the preconceived notions that now seem to define me."

"Let it all go," She stood, stepping around the table...hands barely grazing across Minerva's outer arms, comforting…as she embraced her from behind, "And be at peace…be yourself, love." She whispered into Minerva's ear.

"It's not that simple." Minerva murmured, slowly turning in Mikala's arms. "I can't…let go all of the people who died, who gave their lives to bring peace and issue in an era of possibilities for the future generations, children…who I have taught…who I want to teach…have the opportunity to shape the future, continue making a difference…"

"You've never letthat night go…have you?" Mikala breathed, both women staring at the other as memories from over five decades washed over them, the screams, the horrors…the vicious duels, the deaths… "You are still trying to atone for what you did…"

Green eyes met blue ones, "No." She stated honestly, "Amelia helped me to come to terms with my auctions during that war, and we both helped the other get through the years with Voldemort. I teach, because it is as natural as breathing and has nothing to do with my past."

Mikala's hand reached up, trailing down Minerva's cheek. "No matter what the cause, no matter the reasons, I would give all this up." Her words drawing the breath from Minerva's lungs, "If it meant I could be at peace…and be with the woman I love."

Xoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

_A/N: Yes, we will see Minerva back in Britain next chapter._


	12. This isn't a fairy tale Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ~ This isn't a fairy tale…

Last week of August

Minerva stilled her nerves as the minutes ticked by, her next meeting drawing irrevocably nearer. The meeting she had been both dreading and anxiously awaiting since her return two days ago. Her meeting with Hermione – Weasley.

It had been six months since she last saw the woman, who had fled from her office. Over the last several months, they had renewed their correspondence; but it had become stilted and focused upon new magical developments, thoughts relating to theories, and other than the scant few words about their overall well-being, their personal lives had become an almost taboo topic.

Minerva forced her attention back to the mountainous amount correspondence spread across her desk, paperwork that needed to be completed before the start of term; less than a week away. With a sigh, she pulled another sheaf of parchment from her drawer, absently dipping her quill into the ink well, the tip already scratching across the parchment, a heading already upon the paper; her mind though remained fixed upon the soon to be appearing witch, and the notion of seeing Hermione even after all this time, bringing a flutter to her stomach, but it was easily quelled knowing that Ronald would be attending too.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I don't know what the big deal is," Ron retorted, "She gave it to us."

"Us." Hermione replied, "And us is no more."

"Not that I don't want it to be." He said, eyes ceremoniously dropping to her waist, and their child. "We can be together, again…forget this whole business."

Hermione felt her jaw clench, the second time in as many minutes that he had delved into his usual tactic, reconciliation. A notion that she never would have dreamed being tempted by, but…after the last several months, her fatigue; the sleepless nights; the two jobs which seemed to be the root of the constant ache in her back and feet from being on them for hours on end; watching as her classmates returned to session this fall and she was forced to do what she needed to watch and protect her unborn child; barely making enough to meet her ever growing expenses; and the desire and wanton need to just…let someone else be responsible for a minute, let someone else worry about the world, and for her to sink into a warm embrace, caring arms, and for her to be taken care of – if only for a moment.

_Just one moment_, she thought and for another tantalizing second, she thought of giving in and as her body moved, she stopped. The last five months, the ear splitting argument from the night she left through her divorce, her telling Ron and the Weasley clan of her pregnancy and the subsequent months of pressure from Molly to reconcile; and it would all have been for naught, and she would be returning to a lie and a relationship not born of love but need. A lie she could not stomach, it was not in her character, even though for a moment, she wanted to lean upon someone…

"We are divorced Ron, and Minerva bequeathed the home to us. I mean to give it back to her. We discussed this, agreed and now that Minerva is back I am going to return the property to her care."

His face soured, "Even if I move out and you move…"

She shook her head, "It is not _our_ home any longer, and she deserves to know."

"She must have heard about our divorce, there isn't a person in all of Britain who hasn't seen it across the Daily Prophet for the past 2 months, and she hasn't said anything so," He frowned, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem going with me to Hogwarts…" Hermione watched as Ron's face blanched, mouth opening and closing as though he had momentarily become a fish. "Or perhaps you would rather spend the time cleaning _our_ home and emptying _your _contents from it."

"You just don't want to see me keep the house." Ron snapped, his anger spurred on by the sting of her comment and her constant refusal to resolve their discord and re-marry.

"A house that is partially mine that I willingly gave up five months ago when I moved out." Hermione rebuked, "As it is not either of ours, however, you have remained within and I'm sorry if you will be uprooted and have to seek alternative living arrangements; but if she chooses not to take back the house and for us to keep it; it will remain yours Ron."

"I don't want it, I want you." He ground out.

"But I don't want you." She quietly replied, as his head dropped down. "I'm sorry, Ron. I truly am." She felt tears welling up in her throat, "But I don't love you."

Tear filled blue eyes slowly raised up to meet chocolate ones, voice pleading. "At least tell me that you once did."

She felt a tear slip down her cheek, as her child moved…a flutter of kicks rippling against her insides, letting her know exactly how much it did not like the feeling her mother was currently experiencing. Subconsciously, she lay her hand a top the swell of her stomach, gaze still studiously affixed to his, "I will love you always, Ron." She whispered, "But not as a lover can. Please," Her words barely reaching his ears, "Do not ask me to be that which will not bring joy to my life or yours."

"I can bring you joy." He declared, "I have and can again. Let me," He stepped closer, hand gently combing down her arm, "Love you, Hermione."

She reached up, placing her hand atop his, stilling his movement on her arm. "Then love me as a best friend, because that is all I can be to you."

"I don't understand, I thought we were happy…"

"You were, Ron." She let her hand drop from his, "I wasn't."

His eyes swept over hers, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did," She said, a sad smile creeping over her face. "Just not in words, Ron."

He pulled her forward, engulfing her within his robes and arms for a moment, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Me too." She murmured into the wool that scratched against her face as she felt his head bend over, kissing the top of hers.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

Hermione stilled her nerves as she raised her hand, immediately recalling the last time she had stood before the faded green door and the events that followed. Events that were still rippling across her life six months later and had irrevocably altered her life.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked and heard the faint enter from the other side. Shaky fingers dropped down and turned the handle, the door easily falling open to reveal the Headmistress office. Brown eyes immediately landing upon the lone figure occupying the large office as black and emerald layered robes fell from the stately woman's figure as she stood in greeting.

"Hermione, please enter." Minerva stated gesturing inward, eyes raking over the other witch's form even from this distance she could see the swell of her stomach, the glow that seemed to have encased Hermione as she swept from around her desk; also immediately noting the absence of her husband. "Is Ronald running late?"

Hermione entered, gently pushing the door close behind her, "No." She stated, "He won't be joining us today."

Minerva paused beside the sofa, waiting for Hermione to join her. "I hope he is well…"

Hermione forced a smile upon her face, "He is fine." She replied, drawing nearer, noting that Minerva looked…just as beautiful as the last time she had seen her, if not more so. "You look…" She paused, allowing her eyes to take in the other woman's bronze complexion, utter stress free eyes, "Wonderful." She stated, feeling a hint of pink touch her ears at just how _wonderful_ Minerva appeared.

Minerva felt a smile pull onto her lips, "As do you, dear." She quietly stated, eyes peering over the golden rim of her glasses, sparkling.

Hermione momentarily basked in the emotion that met her eyes, before sitting down. "I believe your eyes will need to be fitted for some new glasses, Minerva. I am swollen and three sizes larger since I saw you last."

Minerva sat opposite, a quaint smile pulling upon her lips. "You are a beautiful woman Hermione, who is with child." Hermione went to open her mouth, Minerva continued on. "And the glow of motherhood, if anything, makes you even more beautiful."

"You are too kind." Hermione replied feeling her ears turn a deeper shade of pink.

Minerva sensing the other woman's discomfort, cleared her throat. "Trudy."

At once a small house elf appeared, large yellow-greenish eyes blinking at Minerva. "Professor Minerva."

"Would you please bring a pot of tea and something to snack on?" Minerva stated.

"Any's kind?" She asked.

Minerva's eyes rose to Hermione's, "Do you have a preference?"

"Perhaps a bit of lemon, as it is one of the few that no longer twist my stomach."

Trudy nodded, "At once." And with a pop was away.

"Do you still have bouts of nausea?" Minerva inquired.

"Yes." Hermione replied, "Normally, though, it is brought upon by stress."

"Then let us keep our engagement relatively stress free." Minerva stated.

Hermione nodded, "I concur."

"Now, what…" Minerva's statement momentarily interrupted as a tray of tea and ginger newts appeared before them. Minerva idly poured two cups as she continued on, "Did you wish to speak with me about regarding your house?"

Hermione swallowed a smile of how predictable Minerva had been, she should have known. Minerva would deal with the business at hand, wanting to resolve the cause for her request for a meeting before discussing other matters. It was refreshing, and as Minerva put down the tea pot, Hermione pulled her hands into her lap, laying them flat upon her thighs. "We would like to give it back to you."

Minerva frowned as she placed a few swirls of honey into her cup, "Whatever for?" She asked before setting down the spoon of her cup and reached over handing Hermione her cup.

"We have gotten divorced." Hermione stated without preamble, eyes staring directly at Minerva's face.

A vague notion fluttered across Minerva's mind, that she was sure that the liquid was hot upon her palm as her hand shook. It had to have been, it had been steaming as she had poured it within the cup mere seconds ago. But she didn't feel it as her gaze snapped up to chocolate eyes, not even trying to keep the shock from her face nor from her voice, "What?"

"It became finalized July 30th." Hermione stated as emerald eyes pierced her own.

Minerva felt her world come to screeching halt. Hermione was divorced. Pregnant. But divorced. Perhaps there was hope for her…and then Minerva squelched the foolish notion as she blinked, and her fingers released the cup, setting it upon the table and pulled herself upright, closing her hand…noting the skin touching her fingers was damp and tender. "Forgive me." She stated, forcing her own emotions aside. She would deal with her own errant thoughts after Hermione left, and for now, she would be what Hermione needed, a friend. "It is only that your tidings come as quite a surprise, you two seemed happy."

Hermione felt her world shift, she didn't know what she had been hoping for when she had told Minerva about her divorce, but…the reserved response had not been what she had imagined. Perhaps it was one night too many of wanting to believe that Minerva would confess that she had harbored feelings for the past year and a half for her; loved her even…and had not moved on. Hermione forced a gentle smile, "We haven't been for some time, and we thought it best to move on, separately."

"I…" Minerva forced her mind to remain cognizant, "I am sorry, dear." She said, the sincerity ringing in her voice.

"Thank you." Hermione forced the words from her throat, "I am quite surprised you did not learn of it sooner, as it has been headline news since it was finalized."

Minerva pointed to a large basket beneath the window, piles of rolled parchment held within it. "I did not have the Prophet forwarded, and as I have just returned, I am still rather behind in my reading amongst other things."

Hermione picked up her tea cup, "I'm sure you'll have it sorted before the start of term next week."

Minerva couldn't stop the chuckle from slipping from her lips, "I do believe you overestimate my organizational skills and overall efficiency."

"No," Hermione stated, reveling in the sound Minerva's laughter, and she could feel a warmth and a strange happiness swell from her womb; causing Hermione's smile to grow broader. It seemed that her child enjoyed Minerva's presence too. "I doubt that."

Minerva absently reached forward, taking her cup within her long fingers. "Forgive the question, especially if it is detailed out in the Prophet, but what brought about the divorce, dear?"

The happiness within her womb seemed to diminish as did her own at the question. It's not that she didn't want to tell Minerva that she was the cause that Hermione had finally realized that she did indeed care for Minerva far more than she should while being married…but…she was pregnant. Pregnant with Ron's child and…swollen like the picture of the Fat Lady's portrait. And how could Minerva care for her when she was with child, ugly…and fat? What had she been thinking? "The only thing held within the Prophet is speculation."

"And you haven't answered the question." Minerva stated, wondering what Hermione was avoiding.

"It matters not," Hermione swallowed, "Save for the end result."

Minerva felt her curiosity increase, "Surely the reason…"

"Is moot." Hermione's voice turning hard.

"How can you say that, dear?" Minerva asked leaning forward, "You loved him and for it to end in divorce," Emerald eyes now piercing into brown ones. "There must have been a good reason."

"There was." Hermione stated hand clenching a ball of her robes into her fist to keep from spouting the reason out.

Minerva set her cup down, hand gently touching Hermione's knee. "What could have possibly driven you two apart?"

Hermione blinked, feeling the tears beginning to burn against the back of her eyes as she stared into emerald ones, pulse momentarily beating in her ears as a half dozen thoughts burst through her mind at once. _How could she not know? Did I not mean anything to her? Surely, she must have realized that I was unhappy almost from the beginning of my marriage. You! _She screamed inwardly at Minerva's question. _And those piercing emerald eyes that look into my soul, your resounding intellect, the rosy lush lines of your lips, the way your brogue deepens as it becomes more personal…_ "Perhaps a story…" She paused as her hand laid upon Minerva's, "For another time." She whispered.

Minerva's eyes searched hers, finding…nothing. "Hermione…I…" She upended her hand, taking the other woman's soft fingers within her own, "Noticed that our correspondence of late seems to have become," She paused, not wanting to cause Hermione to pull away, but wanting to address an issue that had been long since unresolved between them, "A bit stilted, and I was hoping…to renew our friendship."

Hermione let her eyes fall to their joined hands, wanting more, but nodding nonetheless. "I would like that."

A warm smile enveloped Minerva's countenance, "Me too." She quietly replied squeezing Hermione's hand before pulling her own away.

They sat quietly for a long moment, Hermione's voice breaking the stillness. "I am sorry I missed you at the Alley a few months ago."

"That's quite alright, I'm sure something came up."

Hermione remembered that day like it was yesterday. "Yes, I was delayed for a short bit." She wandlessly summoned a ginger newt into her hand, "Ron and I had just recently separated and he," She brought the cookie closer, loving the smell of the soft cookie, reminding her so much of the woman opposite, "Had stopped by."

"Then you are not living in the house?" Minerva asked, mildly disbelieving that Ronald would ask Hermione to move out of the house when she was with their child.

"No, I moved into a small flat in London near Oxford." She replied between chews, continuing onward, answering the unasked question that had briefly fluttered across Minerva's face. "He didn't know I was pregnant when I moved out." She shook her head, "I didn't either."

"How did he take the news when you told him? Or Molly for that matter?" Minerva asked before finishing the last of her tea.

Their conversation continued until late in the day, both relishing the other's presence as they slowly danced across a variety of topics, yet steadfastly avoiding the one on both their minds and once again becoming nearer to their hearts. Over the course of the afternoon, Hermione hinted at and delicately told Minerva how her relations with the Weasley family had been since her and Ron's separation; her and Molly's relationship had all but deteriorated for the first few months; how supportive Ginny and Harry had been; how Ginny, George and Arthur had calmed the Weasley matriarch; and how despite the occasional quips of reconciliation with Molly and Ron, things were slowly returning back to normal.

Hermione glossed over her own personal well-being, including her financial comfort, not wanting to needlessly worry the other woman. She would be fine, after all. She regaled Minerva with tales from Muggle London and her classes at Oxford, causing Minerva have several bouts of laughter, that both she and her unborn child loved the musical cadence, as she purposely avoided the topic of her upcoming classes. Classes that had been temporarily put on hold for the foreseeable future.

Minerva began telling her that she had stayed in Tibet for the last year and a half, and the basis for her sabbatical stemming in her desire to work on human transfiguration. Hermione's eyes lit up at the notion, but dulled almost as quickly as Mikala's name was mentioned.

"How is she doing?" Hermione asked, trying not to feel anything other than sincerity in her question.

"Well." Minerva replied, "Though, she is trying to get me to move permanently back to Tibet." Minerva stated a smile upon her lips as she continued on, easing the sudden ache in Hermione's breast. "Albeit rather unsuccessfully."

"I'm glad." Hermione uttered before she could stop herself, causing Minerva's eyes to imperceptibly narrow in question which went unnoticed by Hermione as she clambered onward, trying to cover her self-perceived gaffe. "Hogwarts, England is not the same without you."

"Nor am I the same without it." She breathed, eyes upon Hermione's face as she spoke, the duel meaning lost upon the other woman, whose gaze flickered to the clock.

"I am sorry, Minerva." She placed her hands upon her legs, mentally chastising herself as she stood. "I didn't realize how late it has gotten," If she was lucky, she would be able to have just enough time to stop by her flat before having to be at her second job.

"Would you like to remain for dinner?" Minerva asked, standing too. "It will be ready within the half hour."

Hermione smiled, "As much as I would love to, I have a previous engagement this evening."

Minerva nodded, "Very well." She stepped around the table, hand gently assisting Hermione as she stepped around the coffee table. "But the offer remains open."

Hermione felt a burst of warmth sweep over her, "Thank you." She stated drawing before the door.

Minerva stopped beside Hermione, "You are always welcome and regarding the house, Hermione. I gave that to you and Ronald. I have no desire to have it back and while I would hope you would be the one to remain at the house that is entirely between you and Ronald."

"Minerva it isn't right…"

The elder witch reached outward, hand gently touching Hermione's shoulder, stilling her words. "If someone is living in the home that is all that matters to me, dear. It has been vacant for far too long. Now," She leaned forward, trying to ignore the swell of Hermione's stomach as it pressed into her own, the warmth, the unfocused magic whirling around her abdomen…the love of the child as she wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Do get some rest, dear."

Hermione closed her eyes as Minerva's arms encircled her, loving the way her thin, albeit muscular frame felt against her own. "I will." She stated as they both drew back. "It was wonderful to see you again, Minerva."

"And you." Minerva honestly replied.

Hermione turned the handle, mentally knowing that each minute she dawdled would be one she would be craving for in return in just a scant few minutes trying to ready herself for work, but…it had been so long since being in Minerva's presence she couldn't help but bask for even just a moment more. She felt a smile pull upon her face, "Good evening."

Minerva nodded, "Good night, my dear." And then Hermione was stepping through the doorway and gone, leaving both women wishing for more, but elated at having spent the time they had.

Minerva turned as the door behind her sealed, eyes already fixing upon the overflowing basket of Daily Prophets.

"You should get comfortable first," Albus's voice interrupting her thoughts, causing her head to turn towards him. "After all, there are over four months sitting there."

She shook her head, peeling her glasses off as she did, "Shouldn't you be off eating some lemon drops or something?"' She asked before striding across the room.

"I would be, but someone had the table laden with fruit and other sundry items removed and there seems to have been a grotesque oversight."

Minerva paused, turning towards the portrait, "I wasn't aware of any such issue with the paintings refurbishment, what seems to be the problem?" She asked, eyes twinkling knowingly.

"The dish of lemon drops is serendipitously absent." He said, brow arching, waiting expectantly.

"Ahhh…" She began ascending the stairs, "A true crime to be sure."

"That was letting her walk out of your life once, dear." He stated, voice turning serious. "Don't let her go again."

Minerva paused, "She's pregnant, just recently divorced and…"

"Still cares about you a great deal." He interjected.

Green eyes met the once all knowing blue ones of her best friend and nodded. "And I do her, but this isn't a fairy tale, Albus."

He smiled sadly, "I know."

She gave a defeated sigh, "Your bloody lemon drops are on the third floor."

"Did you have to tell him?" Everard murmured as the rest of the Headmasters and Headmistress groaned. "Last night was the first night since your sabbatical that we've been able to get a descent night's sleep.

"And Albus," She gave him a meaningful glance, "Thank you."

He winked and was stepping through the portrait, "No," His muffled voice barely reaching her ears, "Thank you." And then the portrait was blank, he had lemon drops to find, after all.

Xoxoxxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday, work has been anything – but conducive to writing, let alone posting. Hope you enjoyed and if I can live on less than 5 hours sleep, you might see an update on Friday. As for TT, we are slowly….getting….closer ;) Thank you to all those wonderful persons who have been taking the time to review and letting me know that you have been enjoying the story._


	13. Lamaze Class Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ~ Lamaze Class

End of first week of September

2 weeks later

Hermione couldn't help the frown from settling on her face as her mother nodded while mouthing 'go ahead', a hand lightly upon the small of her back to prevent her from backing away. With one final glance at her mother, Hermione stepped around the corner to see a partially filled room full of pregnant women and primarily men beside them, two had women beside them, obviously their partners…and she felt entirely out of place.

Why she had let her mother talk her into Lamaze class, whether she needed it or not, had been foolish. And now, not only was she here, but she was attending with her mother. Not that Jean hadn't been ultra-supportive and helping to make sure she was at least eating, Hermione couldn't help but feel as though she should have asked Harry to come with her. Not that she would be able to, as to ask Harry would mean that Ron would want to help and be part of the process. Not that she wanted to exclude Ron, but each time she invited him to be a part or help with the pregnancy, he _wanted_ more. A more that she wouldn't give in to, despite desiring a moment of respite.

Hermione and Jean steered towards the back of the room, smiling as they passed the other groups, and sat next to a blond haired woman with green eyes, eyes that reminded her of another pair of green eyes, that sparkled a beautiful shade of emerald against the light. Beside the woman sat a dark skinned man, with smoky eyes and a close cropped beard.

"Hello." His deep voice rumbled as he reached out his hand, "John."

Jean smiled, taking his hand, "Jean. Jean Granger."

A broad grin broke across his face, "John McKane." Their hands fell apart, and he nodded towards the woman beside him. "And my wife…"

The woman's voice was quiet, tender. "Stella." She said, extending her own hand out to Jean and then a gentle smile fell from her lips as she turned to Hermione. "And you?"

"Hermione." She stated, taking the offered hand.

Stella glanced at the two women, noting their resemblance, and smiled at them. "It's wonderful to have family support."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, it is." They sat beside them, "How far along are you?"

Stella adjusted her weight disbursement, "28 weeks. You?"

Hermione thought back, voice becoming soft. "26 weeks." She murmured, body tingling as she remembered flashes of the night and how she had dreamt it had been with Minerva, but the feeling vanished as the image of Minerva's intimate encounter with Mikala swept through her mind's eye. "But, there are days I feel that I am far closer to the 40 week mark."

Stella chuckled, "Aye, me too."

They conversed for a few more minutes, both exchanging occupations and a few other sundry details before a woman in her mid to late fifties entered into the room. "Good morning, and welcome to Lamaze class. My name is Nancy Cooper and I hope to see each of you over the next 10 weeks…"

_10 weeks._ The number reverberating in her head. _Just over 10 weeks, and she would be bringing a child into this world…_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxx

Minerva sighed, pulling her hat from her head as the gargoyle ground to a halt. It was the end of a long week, not that she minded, it was lovely to be back at Hogwarts, however…she opened the door to her office, she had forgotten how little she was able to accomplish regarding her personal research during the year.

She took note of the two owls perched by the edge of her desk, waiting. And with a wave of her hand, she banished her hat to her rooms, striding forward toward the restless creatures. With little effort, she disentangled the letters and gave each owl an ample treat, both cooed appreciatively before fluttering away. Her eyes noted the seal of the second parchment, and she set the first aside, breaking Armand's distinct sapphire seal.

_Minerva, _

_It would do my heart well if we could meet this evening and have dinner. I have heard that your travels this past year have enhanced your beauty, I daresay that impossible, but I would like to see with my own eyes. That alone would have secured a meeting, let alone the notion of you seeking a publisher for a new book._

_Till this evening, _

_Armand_

Minerva frowned at the letter. She had always respected Armand, he was a good friend, but nothing more. The last thing she wished was for him to believe this was anything but a meeting regarding business, as she was seeking a publisher for her latest bit of research. At once she drew out a piece of parchment and dipped it within her ink well, pausing for a moment a smile upon her face as she caught Albus' knowing eyes, undoubtedly seeing the all too distinct ostentatious emblem.

"A letter from Mr. Wellsford?" He inquired popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Yes." She replied, "As you well know."

"He has always been rather taken with you."

Minerva's eyes cast to the letter lying open upon her desk she had received this morning from Mikala. "Yes, but I was never with him."

Albus noted where his friend's eyes had moved to, "And what of Mikala? Has she decided to relocate back to Britain?"

"No." Minerva stated, a hint of longing lacing her voice, "But she is coming here this evening and I believe I may invite her to join Armand and I."

A weathered smile graced Albus' face, "I doubt that is what Armand will have in mind."

"I can assure you, it is not."

"And…" Albus paused, "Have you spoken with Hermione again?"

"Albus," Minerva's voice all but breaking with emotion, "How can I do what you suggest? Even if there is a great part of me that wishes to fold her within my arms and plead with her to give me but an opportunity…She is a young, beautiful woman, who while not in love with Ronald Weasley, is quoted as saying that she is in love with another."

"You should try." Albus stated.

"I must say," Severus interjected drawing both blue portrait eyes and her piercing green ones to him, "To not try, is quite uncharacteristic for your legendary Gryffindor bravado."

"An astute observation, Severus." Slowly Minerva turned away from Severus' black eyes, her voice soft. "But even the stoutest bravado wavers regarding matters of the heart."

"I cannot believe that you," The coldness all but gone from Severus' voice, causing Minerva to glance back at him, "Would willingly choose a lesser option should your heart's desire lay within your grasp, even if it is a fool's chance." Warm eyes staring into the Headmistress', "Which is far more than you had before."

"Perhaps, but my decision remains gentlemen." She whispered as she returned her attention back to addressing her letter to Armand, ink rapidly drying upon the page. "Now why don't you both tottle off, you'll have better luck locating an ending more suited to your likes in the library."

xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxxo

Minerva clutched her black cloak tighter about her shoulders as she stepped next to Armand, trying to pull a smile upon her face, the argument with Mikala still reverberating in her ears along with the anger that had laced her words.

_"I cannot believe you wish for us to attend a dinner with Armand Wellsford, when we haven't seen the other in over two weeks and you don't have a break in your confounded schedule until next Saturday for more than a few hours."_

_"It shall last an hour, tops two…"_

_Mikala shook her head, "I thought you said you would try to make this work…"_

_Minerva felt her breath squeeze from her lungs, "I am, dear. But my schedule does not ease until the beginning of October after being away…"_

_"No." Mikala snapped, "You are the Headmistress and set your own schedule, you just like feeling self important…"_

_Minerva felt the air crackle around her, "Mikala, you are rather mistaken…"_

Anger that had caused a pain to rip through her chest and tears to spill from her eyes as both women had said good-bye. Neither one willing to concede, one remaining rooted in Tibet the other in Britain and while they both cared for the other, neither could leave their lives behind; not even Mikala despite what she professed, bringing the tattered remains of their liaison to an end, at least for the foreseeable future.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Armand asked, noting the sadness that lurked along the edge of Minerva's beautiful countenance.

"Yes." Minerva said, pushing her thoughts of Mikala aside for later, "Merely reflecting upon the week," She replied. "Now where is this place you speak of?"

"Muggle London." He held out his arm, "If you will permit me?"

Minerva laced her arm through his and she felt his magic pulse and with a pop, they were gone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Hermione frowned at her co-worker as she approached, "What?" She inquired, drawing up next to Melinda.

"You'll never guess who came in tonight." She whispered, voice barely containing her glee.

"Who?" She asked, eyes glancing down upon the seating chart.

"Armand Wellsford." She quietly breathed, "The owner of the biggest publishing company in England, probably all Europe."

Hermione discreetly glanced to the back of the restaurant, and could not see where Melinda had sat the noted wizard and accomplished muggle businessman. "I'm sure he's here with one of his authors." She stated non-pulsed.

"Here." Melinda said, pointing to the private seating area upon the chart. "And no." She paused, "Well, I suppose, but to meet with him, must be a fairly noted author and it wasn't one I recognized. And he asked specifically for privacy, and I can't help wonder if he's finally decided to settle down…"

Hermione's eyes snapped up, she had seen Armand frequent this establishment a few times since she had began working here, but…never before had he brought a woman. "Did you recognize her?"

Melinda shook her head, "No." She paused a second more, needing to grab her things before leaving. "But she gorgeous, tall and had a striking pair of green eyes. Perhaps it is someone who you'll recognize."

"I'll let you know tomorrow." Hermione quietly replied as turned her attention to the couple entering, "Good evening," She stated, a smile upon her face, "And welcome to Haus. How many will be dining this evening?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Armand set down his empty glass as he flipped the page, "Merlin's beard how could I forget how good of a writer you are." He muttered, glancing up. "Do you mind if I keep this for a week, perhaps two?"

Minerva smiled, "That'll be fine. Just remember Armand that I do not have a copy."

He chuckled, "Of course." He pulled the sheaves closer and with a discreet wave, the papers shrunk and at once he placed them in his pocket. "It will be returned in good order."

"Of that I am certain."

His remark went unsaid as their server returned, "Would you like anything else, perhaps another glass…?"

Armand glanced at Minerva who gave a subtle shake of her head, "No, thank you, but if you could please place the meal upon my tab."

"Of course, Sir." The young man nodded, about ready to leave when Armand spoke again.

"Do add twenty percent to the bill for your tip."

Minerva watched as the man's steps became lighter as he exited and they both stood. "Thank you for the lovely dinner, Armand."

"It was my pleasure." He replied, "But, I was hoping for a few more minutes of your time before ending our evening." He stepped around, offering his arm.

"Armand, I…" She began but he leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"I know, Hogwarts." He breathed against her skin, "But I won't take no for an answer."

Minerva bit back her response, knowing that he would not overstep his bounds. "You have momentarily captured my curiosity."

They exited the back of the restaurant, walking arm and arm, eyes gravitating to them as they moved, Minerva murmuring that it was nice for her not to be known for a change and for everyone to be gawking at him…both laughing as they rounded the corner and Minerva felt the laughter leave her lungs in the next heartbeat as she stared into the equally shocked eyes of Hermione – Granger.

Her hair was lifted from her face, cascading down along her neck, a black dress hugging along her body, with a matching black jacket with a Celtic broach along her left jacket flap.

Minerva jerked her eyes back to that of Hermione's…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxx

Hermione couldn't believe her ears as her eyes whirled around to verify that distinct brogue and laugh; and felt her heart stop as green eyes became riveted upon her. Eyes she would know anywhere, but had never in her wildest dreams expected to see them, here.

She was wearing a simple, yet long burgundy dress. Two thin straps rested against her collarbone, the neckline was modest leaving more than an ample amount left to one's imagination, a deep slit ran up the left side of the dress, stopping just at the middle of her thigh and Hermione felt a bead of sweet drip down her back as her breath caught while bringing her gaze back to Minerva's.

"If you would be so kind." Armand handed Hermione the tag for Minerva's cloak.

Mindlessly, Hermione reached out, taking the ticket as realization passed Minerva's face that she worked here, before she turned on her heel and took the handful of steps to where the coat rack was. She didn't need the number, her eyes easily discerning which cloak was Minerva's and she took it from the hanger, a rush of lavender and ginger newts gracing her senses.

She paused for a moment, bringing the fabric closer to herself, taking another deep breath. _God, I have to get over her, _she thought as she stilled her nerves and strode back out to the waiting area to have her breath stolen once more.

Gently she handed the cloak outward, Armand easily taking the fabric as Minerva and Hermione's gaze remained locked. Armand barely noticing the other woman as he draped Minerva's cloak around her shoulders. "Ready Minerva?" He extended his arm out.

"Hermione…" She breathed, "I thought you were still at the Ministry."

Hermione forced her face to remain placid, despite the overwhelming panic that had replaced her shock that Minerva or anyone had found out she was working a second job. "I am." She quietly replied. "It is good to see you again." She stated, trying to end their conversation.

Minerva could sense the gentle dismissal, and knew that now was not the time, but she would pursue why she was here, if not tonight then tomorrow. "And you." She stated, draping her arm through Armand's. "Yes, Armand." She replied while casting Hermione a poignant glance before feeling a hand upon the small of her back and the two of them were moving through the door.

It took every ounce of Minerva's self control not to turn around and cast one final glance back to Hermione. She hardly noticed the next minute, Armand's conversation, and it wasn't until she heard a neigh that she realized they were standing in front of a horse drawn carriage, the driver already opening the carriage door.

"Madame." He stated offering his hand, and as she placed her own within it, she heard the door to the restaurant burst open behind them, eyes frantically searching as a roar of sirens came their way.

Minerva paused, frowning and turned fully around; causing Armand to turn too. "I'm sure it is nothing." He stated as Minerva took another step forward, her heart believing differently.

"I…" She found her worry increasing, mind believing her to be foolish, whilst her heart urged her forward. "Perhaps, but if that is Hermione…"

He took a step in time with her, "As in Hermione Granger?"

"Armand, if you will please wait a moment."

He gave a nod, as the ambulance wheeled around the corner. "Hurry." He stated, nodding towards the approaching car.

At once, Minerva whirled around and her long strides had her retracing her steps. And before her fingers even wrapped around the metal handle, she could see chestnut hair splayed across the polished wooden floor, and her heart stopped. She turned to Armand, who was now watching her…and she gave a nod, and he cringed.

Armand waited one moment as Minerva pulled open the door, and then subtly waved his wand…causing the woman waiting on the ambulance to go rigid and fall over…

The man from the carriage began running forward, as did the men emerging from the ambulance...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

Minerva would have to remember to thank Armand later, whatever he had conjured, had effectively distracted the entire restaurant for a moment. She leaned over Hermione's all too still form, long fingers wrapped around her shoulder and with a pop, they vanished.

Minerva felt the world around her re-solidify and the pearly white columns of St.

Mungos come into view. Minerva didn't have a chance to say a word as a rush of healers came bursting towards them, shouting out questions…and Minerva was forced to say she didn't know the cause as they whisked Hermione away, Minerva assisting as they cast a series of diagnostic spells upon Hermione's unconscious form.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxo

Minerva tiredly blinked as her vision wavered for a moment, the street lamps wavering for another moment, and she quickly began walking the scant distance to her destination. 8912 Hammerson Way, the Grangers residence. They lived in south London, a three story brick home, and she could see lush gardens in the scant light as she strode forward, noting that there were no lights on inside the residence.

Another handful of steps and her fist was knocking upon the door, and she paused for a moment, trying to still her own heart. Her animagus senses didn't detect any movement and at once, she raised her hand, firmly knocking again.

This time, she could hear the floorboards creaking and another second a light came on upstairs, followed by footsteps.

Minerva stepped back as the outside porch light came on, and a second later the door opened to reveal a haggard looking Carl Granger, his face immediately frowning at the sight of the woman before him.

"I'm sorry…Ms.?" His brows quirked in question as Jean came down the steps tying the robe about her waist.

Jean answered before Minerva had the opportunity, "McGonagall." She stated drawing up next to Carl, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "The Headmistress of Hogwarts, dear. You remember, the lady who delivered her Hogwarts letter Hermione's first year."

Carl gazed at the woman before him, and though she had the same face, same eyes, he blinked again, amazed. She looked as though she hadn't aged a day, and if he were honest, far better than he remembered her being. Granted, she wasn't wearing traditional wizarding robes like she had been the first time they had met…but still. It had been ten years. Hermione had said that wizarding folk aged differently, and as emerald eyes met his, he now understood what his daughter had meant. And he couldn't help but feel mildly elated at the notion, that his daughter would live a long life… "Of course, though Hermione is not here…"

"She's at St. Mungos." Minerva stated as both Jean and Carl's face blanched, "It isn't serious, I've just come from there, but she isn't to be released until the day after tomorrow."

Jean opened her mouth, words escaping her; Carl's hand gripping the doorframe to keep from falling over.

"I can take you there this evening if either of you would like, or a representative from St. Mungos can pick you up in the morning." Minerva stated.

"Is the child alright?" Jean asked, breathlessly.

"Yes," Minerva replied, "Healer Andrews stated that both she and her child would be fine."

Jean opened the door, "Come in." She said, "It'll take me a few minutes to throw something else on. As I would be most appreciative if you could take me there this evening.""Me too." Carl said as he moved away from the door, allowing Minerva to enter.

Minerva nodded, stepping into the home. "Thank you."

"Do you know what happened?" Jean asked, eying the woman in front of her, wondering how she had come to find out about Hermione, considering she appeared to be wearing an evening dress.

"She fainted, from what the healer believed to be stress along with fatigue."

"With her work schedule, it's no wonder." She muttered, glancing knowingly at Carl.

Minerva kept her voice light, asking. "I'm sorry, but what do you mean by her work schedule?"

Jean and Carl met the other's gaze, Carl gave a subtle shake of his head and Jean sighed. "I'm sorry Professor, but Hermione would not want for us to tell you."

Minerva pressed onward, detecting a desire to answer her previous question. "From what I have gathered, she is working a second job and has been for some time."

Jean nodded, despite the frown from her husband. "Yes."

Carl sighed, "We've been helping her out as much as she'll allow, but…" He ran a hand through his thinning brown hair. "She doesn't want much."

A faint smile graced Jean's face, "No. She's so stubborn, trying to do it on her own."

"Isn't Ronald assisting?" Minerva asked perplexed.

Jean shook her head, "She'll have none of it."

"Hermione doesn't want anyone to know that she needs help, especially Ron or the other Weasleys." Carl stated, a hint of fatherly pride curling the corner of his mouth.

"She won't even ask him to assist her in Lamaze class." Jean murmured.

"Lamaze class?" Minerva's brow quirked in question.

"A breathing technique that assists with the birthing process." Jean stated.

"Then she has asked someone else…"

Jean chuckled, "Heavens no." She met emerald eyes with her own brown ones, ones that were similar to Hermione's. "It took us the better part of a month to talk her into going."

"Then there isn't any one?"

Jean shook her head. "Between the two jobs, moving and the rest of the upheaval in her life, she hasn't had two minutes to rub together and has gone so far as to not take classes this fall – let alone have time to forge a relationship."

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Hope you are enjoying & to Tigertales – hope this will bring a bit of cheer.


	14. Not to Be Fussed Over Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ~ Not to be fussed over…(The next morning…)

It had been a long time since she had traversed down the well worn halls of St. Mungos to visit a patient, not out of obligation or duty, but rather her own personal desire to be nearer to one of its patients and to inquire after her health.

She rounded the corner, her body exhausted from last evening as her all too heavy robes billowed around her and she wished for the opportunity to wear far simpler attire; but decorum wouldn't permit it, especially since she was to meet with the Minister in less than an hour. As the next hallway rounded into view, her eyes were already narrowing, gaze moving ahead to the far end and to where her destination lay.

"Ahhh, Minerva." Came the all too familiar voice of the Head Healer for St. Mungos, Mildred Stilts. "Haven't seen you in these halls for quite some time."

Minerva grudgingly stopped as she turned to smile at the stout grey haired woman who she swore had been a fixture within the hallowed halls before she had left for Germany over sixty years ago; and she had been old and with silver hair then. "Since Voldemort's passing I find I have far less reason to frequent St. Mungos' halls."

Mildred eyed the middle-aged witch carefully as she turned and began to amble the direction Minerva had been heading. "Small blessings to be sure." She mentally ticked through the list of persons farther down the hall, immediately stopping on the young woman who had been brought in last night, Hermione Weasley. "You are here to see Hermione Weasley."

"How is she this morning?" Minerva inquired, thereby confirming Mildred's statement.

"She's still partially dehydrated and will need to remain for another day; it is apparent she has been pushing herself far too hard and the stress is not good for either her or her child."

"A point I am sure you have or will have belabored already." Minerva quipped eliciting a high arching brow from the other woman.

"One which you would do well to remember and subsequently remind her from time to time as her friend." Mildred rebuked.

"Quite, however," She slowed and stopped turning fully to Mildred. "Are both Hermione and the child well?"

Mildred saw a flash of green burst from the depths of the stately woman's eyes as she nodded. "Given that she rests and does not continue to push herself, they will both be fine and quite healthy. If not, then I fear she will be a frequent guest of my facility."

Xoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione watched as her mother stood and stretched fatigue lacing the lines of her face, "Why don't you and dad go ahead and get something to eat?" Her mother opened her mouth about to admonish the sentiment, but Hermione continued. "You've both been here all night and look it." She tried to smile, lips faltering as a small measure of guilt beat within her breast that she had worried both her mother and father last evening. "Besides, I'm fine and you both could use a bit of food."

Carl and Jean shared a poignant glance and finally Carl stood too, "I'll go and get something for us both, your mother will remain here."

"I'm fine…" Hermione muttered, wishing her mother would join her father, she didn't wish to be fussed over.

"We know we just…" Jean's voice faltered as she gave her daughter a meaningful look. "You have no need to be alone dear."

"Perhaps…" Minerva strode forward, her voice startling the small family as three sets of eyes turned to her. "I could be of assistance."

At once Jean and Carl's posture relaxed while Hermione's heart climbed into her throat at seeing Minerva standing framed by the door. "Thank you again for last night." Jean's heartfelt words and warm eyes immediately dispelling any notions of discomfort.

Carl extended his hand outward, Minerva taking it. "Can't thank you enough." He stated.

"As I said, it was my pleasure." She turned away from Hermione's parents. "And how are you?" She asked, brogue becoming slightly more pronounced.

As emerald eyes latched upon hers, for a moment, she forgot to breath and then she remembered what a fool she must have looked like last night, and she felt her cheeks flush embarrassed. "Better." She said, voice sounding marginally close to normal to her ears. "Thank you."

Jean touched Carl's arm and stepped back, "If you don't mind Minerva," She could tell from Minerva's posture that she wished a few moments alone with her daughter and truth be told, it would do wonders for her back if she could walk more than five paces. But, a part of her _wanted_ to remain, wanted to understand the strange dynamic of a relationship that seemed to exist between her daughter and the noble woman before her. From Minerva's questions last night to Hermione's this morning and the sudden reaction upon learning who had taken her to St. Mungos led Jean to far more questions than answers. "And are willing to remain for a short while, perhaps we can both go and have a bit to eat."

Minerva gave a nod with a smile, "Of course."

Carl cast his wife a questioning glance but immediately acquiesced upon seeing her expression. "There is a small restaurant upon the first floor?"

"Second." Minerva stated, "Take the elevator to the second floor, turn left and at the end of the corridor make another left. It's entitled Mungos Muchies."

Both Jean and Carl smiled at the name, "Sounds interesting."

"They have fairly descent food, but it has been a few years since I have been there."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Carl asked, stopping just inside the door, both of the remaining occupants of the room failing to see Jean gently tugging upon his arm.

"Enjoy." Minerva stated and as they left turned back to the woman resting three feet from her, head propped up, hair cascading along the white sheets…skin far too pale and close in color to the décor. "You gave a bit of a scare last evening." Her cadence rumbling from the depths of her chest trying to help quell the uneasiness that had taken resident in her soul last evening at seeing the all too still form of the woman lying before her.

Hermione felt the heat return to her cheeks in force, "I…am sorry." She tried not to feel the need to shift beneath the sheet, "That was never my intent."

"I daresay not." Minerva gently smiled trying to ease the other woman's unease. "When did you begin working at Haus?"

"Shortly after Ron and I parted." She replied not wishing to elaborate further, as the last thing she wished to see emanating from those crystal green eyes was pity directed towards her.

Minerva waited another hairs breath of a moment, hoping that Hermione would elaborate, but at the unearthly silence realized that more questions were in order. "And you remain at the Ministry?"

"Yes." Came the solitary word reply.

"Are you going to be able to slow down?" Minerva inquired, wondering as to the cause behind Hermione's reluctance.

She found herself faced with a more probing question and another deflection was required. "It is in my plan."

"I see." Minerva stated, feeling another wall placed before her and for Hermione to remain behind. _Perhaps another tactic,_ Minerva mused. "Have you and Ronald decided who shall be keeping the house?"

Hermione had not been expecting the sudden change in questions and she couldn't help but frown, _how was this relevant to the other?_ "Ronald will be keeping the home."

"And you…?" Minerva prompted, waiting.

"Will be remaining in London. The flat is very accessible to the Ministry and it is also a short apparition to Oxford."

"Sensible." Minerva replied, "You had said earlier it was a small flat…"

"One bedroom, kitchen, living room and a small study which I will be turning into a nursery for a short time."

"Is there anything I can do to help? Or that you require?" Minerva asked, hoping the younger woman would accept her offer.

"No." Hermione replied, and at seeing Minerva's expression realized that perhaps she had responded too quickly. "But if I think of anything, I will gladly let you know."

And so their conversation continued briefly for the next fifteen minutes, quickly falling away from Hermione's situation and turning to her research at the Ministry. It wasn't until both Jean and Carl returned and Minerva was getting ready to step through the door that Minerva realized how much information Hermione had not given her and how obviously stilted their friendship, if one could call it that, had become.

With a heavy sigh, she tried to prepare herself for her meeting with Kingsley, but a she stepped into the atrium of the grand hospital, her mind remain riveted to the woman three floors above her…whose pale skin matched the snowy marble pillars and whose warm eyes had again demanded and captured her undivided attention.

_xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting chapters up, however real life has been rather unkind regarding time allotment for writing. The next chapter is about done and merely needs some TLC and proofing; so…perhaps mid-week. Special thanks to my beta for pointing out the necessity for this chapter. _


	15. UnexpectedMagic Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ~ Unexpected…Magic

The following afternoon… (Sunday)

Hermione bit back a yawn, knowing that she needed to get her clothes ready for tomorrow, but she was tired from her stay in St. Mungos. It wasn't as if she actually got to rest while there, her eyes darted to the clock, it was just after four. For a moment, she thought of going to bed for a nap or even for the evening, but then she heard a resounding knock upon her door.

_So much for a nap_, she mused forcing herself upright and with a wince as her back caught she strode to the door and with wand in hand, opened the door to reveal the person she least expected…and ultimately had mixed feelings with seeing.

Minerva McGonagall.

"Good afternoon, Hermione." She stated, eyes sweeping over the other witch's haggard appearance.

"I'm…" She blinked, "How did you find…?"

"Do you mind if I come in?" Minerva inquired.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she stepped aside, "This is a surprise."

"The weekend has been filled with them." Minerva stated while gliding in, eyes quickly taking in the small apartment that Hermione lived within.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hermione inquired as she closed the door, pocketing her wand, before motioning for Minerva to sit upon the couch.

"If you can point me to where it is, I can make it dear." Minerva already drifting to the kitchen.

"Nonsense." Hermione began to slowly amble towards the small yellow space, "It won't take but a minute."

Minerva followed her into the bright kitchen, "Let me help you."

Hermione whirled around, thinking Minerva had stayed in the living room, the swell of her stomach touching Minerva's. "Sorry." She whispered trying to draw backwards, but there was no room, her back resting against the counter.

Minerva, in turn immediately slid back, putting space between the two of them. "Why are you working two jobs, and not continuing on with your education?" She asked quietly, eyes piercing brown ones wanting to know why Hermione had failed to answer or even touch upon the topic yesterday.

"Is that why you came here? To berate me for not continuing on my academic pursuits because I have need for a second job and what…" She felt her temper ignite at the mere notion of what Minerva would or was going to gallantly offer. "You are going to tell me that there is no need and that if I seek assistance you'll be glad to offer it."

"If I can, then yes." Minerva answered, "There is no need for you to work two jobs at this juncture and if you also require some assistance to farther your education…"

"I don't want your help!" Hermione said, turning around, hands upon the counter as her head dropped away from Minerva, tears pressing against the back of her eyes.

Hermione's words had pierced Minerva's heart, deeply. And to see the younger woman trying desperately to succeed upon her own, at any cost…the circles under her eyes, it tore at Minerva's soul. "And if I hadn't kissed you." Minerva whispered not sure if she wished to know the answer, but knew that it needed to be asked. "Would you have accepted my help then?"

"What?" Hermione asked, disbelieving, as she whirled back around, tears dropping down her cheeks.

Minerva met Hermione's tumultuous eyes, "You need help Hermione. As it is too much to do it on your own."

"Please leave, Minerva." She gasped but Minerva relentlessly pressed on.

"Mildred stated that you need more rest and less stress or you would be returning to St. Mungos. And as you are not permitting your parents to help you…"

"They can't!" Hermione snapped, her guilt from years pass and the financial strain she had placed her parents in still tearing at her soul. "They don't have the money after I sent them to Australia."

"Then allow me to help…" Minerva began but Hermione shook her head, trying to move past her.

"Let me go." Hermione felt Minerva's hand latched upon her shoulder stopping her.

"If you will not permit me to help you, then view it as a loan." Minerva's crisp words causing Hermione's barely controlled ire to erupt as chocolate eyes blazed.

"I don't need _your _money or _your _help Minerva."

Minerva could feel Hermione's magic crackling against the tips of her fingers as it rippled over the younger woman's skin, "Hermione…you obviously need one if not both." She felt her back slam into the wall, stealing her breath and at once her own magic came alive. "I only want to help you!" Minerva's own anger burning as she straightened back up, meeting Hermione's irate gaze.

"Then leave!" Hermione yelled.

Green and brown eyes challenging and Minerva took a staggering breath. "I will be back tomorrow."

"I won't be here." Hermione retorted, "I have to work."

Minerva could feel her nostrils flare at the comment, but managed to keep her temper. "As do I, but I believe you will be available in the evening."

Hermione's muscle along her jaw rippled, "I'll be working then, too."

Minerva's control slipped, "Dammit Hermione, do you want to be back in St. Mungos?"

"I can take care of myself!" Hermione stepping closer as she continued shouting. "I'm not some bloody git!"

Emerald eyes blazing into chocolate ones, "You are damn well doing a fine job acting as one!"

"Just because I'm not taking your charity, doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself."

Both their chests heaving...

"You can't do it alone!"

"I'm not!"

Magic beginning to crackle between them in the air.

"Then who?"

"Leave me the hell alone, like you have for last year and a half!"

Minerva felt as though she had been slapped, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Is that what you think I did?!"

The heat between them growing…

"Just leave!" Hermione's voice cracking as her own tears spilled down her cheeks, biting her retort back about Mikala and Tibet as Minerva stepped closer.

Voice pleading, "Tell me who is helping you and how you are taking care of not only yourself, but your child and I shall leave."

Hermione could no longer stop herself, her hormones spiking as Minerva's warm breath spread across her skin, as bottomless emerald eyes swallowed her whole with the depth of emotion emanating barely eight inches from her own. Eyes that she had dreamed of seeing this close, filled with emotion for the better part of six months, though if she were being truly truthful…since that fabled night before she married Ron. She reacted on impulse leaning forward, heedless of the consequences, because would any consequence be as severe as the past eighteen months? And her lips crashed against the rose colored ones only inches from her own...savoring the silken feeling, knowing that it wouldn't last…

Minerva would react…and she felt, rather than saw, the shock, hesitation…and for a moment, fear coursed through Hermione's veins at how Minerva would respond…

But then the soft lips beneath her own moved, ever so much as if the moment had suddenly become a dream, before they gave way against her own. Lips that cautiously but confidently moved across hers, and Hermione felt her lips parting…freely offering, only to find Minerva's matching along her own as the kiss deepened for one heartbeat, and then Hermione felt the heat and silk of Minerva's lips leave, taking the warmth with them; and she found her eyes slowly opening to see crystal emerald eyes peering into her own.

And Hermione felt the hair's upon her skin rise up, giving her gooseflesh as the thick brogue of Minerva's words danced upon the air. "Not like this." Minerva whispered, eyes still riveted upon Hermione's. "And not with so much between us."

Hermione swallowed, knowing that Minerva was right, but she couldn't stop her eyes from flickering to the pulse jumping along Minerva's neck…down her jaw line before being captivated by the rosy hue of her slightly swollen lips. She never knew how long she stood there, but it wasn't until the faintest touch beneath her chin did her gaze lift back to Minerva's; a tender, open and warm smile had at some point made its way across her face. "You are so beautiful." Hermione stated, staring into eyes that seemed to have captivated her undivided attention, whether waking or sleeping. "I never should have left that night." She whispered, reaching up, fingers tentatively caressing down the side of Minerva's cheek, green eyes partially closing…

…and Minerva couldn't help but revel in the feeling. "Nor should I have let you go." She murmured as Hermione's fingers slid off her jaw and down her neck before falling away.

"Don't leave." Hermione pleaded leaning closer, words dancing along her lips.

Lidded green eyes opened, her resolve crumbling as brown eyes swam before…however, she still stepped backwards…the last of the warmth between them dissolving. "I have to." She stated, eyes boring into Hermione. "As we need to talk…"

Hermione knew Minerva was right, they had too much between them that needed to be resolved, and Hermione felt her heart plummet…believing she knew what Minerva _needed_ to talk with her about… "Mikala." The word absently falling from her lips in time with her thoughts, causing a look of chagrin to pass across her face at what she had uttered.

"No." Minerva stated eye arching almost to her hairline, "That is not what I wish to talk with you about."

Surprise burst through Hermione, "How can you say that?" Tears already pooling along the inside corners of her eyes at her own foolishness and she reacted accordingly. "She's your lover!"

"Was." Minerva's singular word stilling the very air as a hot trail of tears burnt down Hermione's cheeks, a similar one streaming down Minerva's.

Both remained motionless, the air thick.

Hermione's mouth having trouble forming around the small word as she quietly uttered, "Was?"

"Was." Minerva affirmed, unflinching.

"I thought…you, she…what about us?"

"Us?" The word rolling off her lips to a faint nod, and there…standing in the middle of Hermione's living room, the notion of her and Hermione having something more than a friendship had suddenly been laid bare. Every fiber of her wanted to seize the moment and to hell with the consequences, but…

The consequences were many. And she would willingly accept each and every one of them with open arms, but they needed to talk. She could not afford to enter into a casual affair with the younger woman, her heart would _want_ more.

Hermione could feel the older woman's hesitation and felt her world grow heavy believing she knew the cause for Minerva's consternation; she was with child. "I…" Her unborn child kicked her side, hard and she couldn't stop her face from flinching as her hand dropped to her stomach. "Easy little one." She crooned.

Minerva had known that Hermione would be a marvelous mother, but to see the care she was already taking…her heart swelled even more at the scene before her.

"Easy." Hermione said again as she felt another flutter of movement. "Easy." She warily cast her eyes upwards, expecting to see dismay emanating from green eyes; not open warmth. "I know that we are not the same persons we were almost eighteen months ago, and I have no illusions Minerva…" She continued to unconsciously rub her hand along her abdomen as she spoke open, honest words from her heart, "I am in very different circumstances, including being pregnant, and to begin a relationship at this juncture is…not ideal nor probably welcome for you. But I meant what I said." She paused her movements, focusing the sole of her attention upon Minerva. "I should not have left that night and if there is a way to move forward and begin again…" She swallowed hard as she forced the heartfelt words from her exceedingly dry mouth. "I would very much like to try."

Minerva could have flown to the Americas and back upon hearing Hermione's words, her heart pounding within her chest at the notion of what she had meant and what that could mean for not only her future but both of their futures. But, did Hermione understand what she was saying? Minerva's heart prayed she did, but…she had to be sure. "I do not believe either of us entering into a relationship with the other bodes well for the other." She paused, knowing that she needed to continue on, despite the look of defeat beginning to settle upon the lush and beautiful face.

"I am aware…" Minerva interrupted Hermione's shaky voice.

"Perhaps, dear; perhaps not. I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts and you," Emerald eyes pierced brown ones, "Are one of the golden trio; and while I have led a quiet personal life, if we were to enter into any type of relationship, it would not remain a quiet affair for long."

Hermione shook her head, "That is of little concern."

"And when it is asked about impropriety?" Minerva asked, hating herself for uttering the words, but she knew how stories spread.

"I'll go on the record once, and only once and state the minimalistic of facts. After that it would be of no one's concern but our own." Hermione replied, knowing that that could be an issue more for Minerva to deal with than her, the concept that perhaps something had happened prior to her graduating Hogwarts.

"I am also fifty years your senior…" She breathed out not expecting the response she received.

"I know." Came the quiet reply, "And I…" A tender smile curling her lips, "Can only imagine how wonderful it would be to love you. But I…" A tear fell down long lashes. "Am seven months pregnant and a fool…" Her voice breaking as she turned her head away, no longer able to stare at the woman whom she feared held more than just her happiness, but her heart as well.

Minerva took a marginal step forward, long fingers of her right hand outstretched as they gently touched Hermione's hand upon her womb, covering the hand whilst the tips of her fingers and the edge of her palm touched the swell of Hermione's stomach. At once tear filled eyes turned to Minerva, only to see the elder witch's gaze remaining fixed upon their hands for several heartbeats before finally lifting her own tear filled eyes to Hermione's. "I am and was the fool." Her brogue was thick, raking across Hermione's skin. "First for sending you away that night, the second for not saying something sooner. But…" Her voice momentarily breaking and she pushed onwards, "You had been my student and I couldn't and wouldn't divulge feelings to you that I never should have had but…god forbid, I did."

"But I wasn't a student…"

"No…" Minerva's eyes momentarily dropping, "But you had been."

"Most of Britain has been." Hermione quietly rebuked.

A coy smile spread across Minerva's tear streaked face as she lifted her gaze. "I suppose so. Hence…we are once again at the considerable age difference."

"Is that the basis of your hesitancy or…" She felt her throat catch, "Is it because of my pregnancy and that you have no wish to be with me because…" The words stumbling from her lips. "A relationship with me comes with the baggage of a child?"

"Ohhhh…" Minerva felt heart break that Hermione would believe such a thing, "My dear, I think you are, if possible, even more beautiful now than before." Hermione went to interrupt her, but she gently placed her two forefingers upon warm lips. "Please let me finish." She said, letting her fingers fall away as Hermione nodded, "As for your child, it is a part of you, how could I not want to be part of its life?"

And with that simple question she closed the scant space between them, sealing her heartfelt words with a gentle, fleeting kiss upon Hermione's lush lips. A kiss filled with promise of a future; their future, together.

Hermione felt her breath hitch at what Minerva's words and actions meant, _could it be true? _"Then…us…?" Every fiber in her being was on edge, waiting for a response as her blood pounded against her ribs, she could feel beads of perspiration running down her back as her lungs cried out for oxygen.

"We have many things we still need to discuss…" A gentle smile gracing her regal face, "But…I wish to try too."

A broad grin split Hermione's face, lighting her eyes, joy instantly bursting through her veins at Minerva's words. "Ohhhh…Minerva…" She leaned forward, arms wrapping around the other woman's muscular frame, only to have the tender embrace returned as she buried her head into the crook of the other woman's neck relishing the warmth as her senses were flooded with the essence of Minerva McGonagall, lavender and heather. A scent she had dreamt about being immersed in and now that she was…the world and it's weight began to ease from the depths of her soul; because for the first time in months, Hermione finally felt, as though, perhaps she wasn't and wouldn't be alone.

_A/N: Getting a bit closer ;)_


	16. A Love Born Chapter 16

Chapter 16 ~ A Love Born

Three Weeks Later; End of last week of September

"And you said Tibet?" Came the subtle question.

"Yes," Minerva replied trying to keep her eyes from darting to the clock. She needed to

leave now, but forced her face to remain impassive. "I have to remember to take some time away with greater regularity."

"It seems to have suited you, dear." Molly shifted her weight to her other foot. "You do look marvelous."

"A bit of relaxation, some research…" She left her voice trail off and Molly couldn't help the smile from her crossing her own face

"And perhaps a bit of companionship?"

Minerva's eyes met Molly's, "A bit." She obliquely replied.

Molly felt her heart lift, knowing of the elder witch's sorrow from a few years ago between the loss of her long time partner, Amelia and then the compounding death of her best friend, Albus; all within a year. "I'm so happy for you." She leaned in a bit closer, "Is it someone I know?"

"Perhaps, but it matters not as we had a parting of ways before I departed Tibet." Molly's face immediately fell as Minerva continued on. "However, since my return I have been granted another chance at what I lost with Amelia's passing," She felt her world lighten at the notion of loving Hermione and being loved in return. "Love."

"Armand?" Molly inquired, recalling the front page of the Prophet and the picture of Minerva and Armand walking arm in arm from just over two weeks ago.

"Merely a dear friend." Minerva stated, "And as for who dear, I'm afraid it is still quite new and we are still sorting out our relationship before we discuss it with friends."

Molly pulled her into a strong one armed hug, "Oh…Minerva!" The other arm still clutching the books she was about to purchase. "I cannot wait." Her brown eyes glowing brightly, "I am so happy for you!" She gave her another squeeze before stepping away, "And to hear such lovely news after the stress from this past summer."

Elegant brows furloughed together, "Everything is alright with you and Arthur?"

Molly waved her hand, "Oh, how I missed you." She replied, "We are fine, of course. But after everything with Hermione and Ron…"

Minerva's heart stopped as her stomach twisted into a magical knot of string as Molly's voice continued dancing along the air.

"As they have divorced and just after it was finalized, Hermione informed the family she was pregnant. And despite best efforts, it does not appear they will be reconciling."

"Reconciliation is not always the best course of action."

Molly's face blanched at Minerva's straightforward answer, "How can you say that, Minerva?" Her tone rising a half an octave, "She is pregnant with Ron's child and is neither willing nor interested in having him be part of her life or potentially the child's for that matter."

Minerva felt her own ire beginning to burn, the conversation burning far too close to her own personal feelings. "I doubt Hermione is negating Ronald's paternal rights," Molly opened her mouth to refute Minerva's words, but the elder witch continued on unabated. "Nor your or Arthur's rights as grandparents."

"Then why won't she allow us to help her?" Molly asked, obviously exasperated. However, before Minerva could respond, Molly uttered a question that obviously had been plaguing her for some time. "Do you think that there is someone else? And that the child isn't really Ron's?"

"I assure you Molly, that if Hermione says that Ron is the father, then he is." Minerva replied, trying to infuse a semblance of warmth into her voice. "Hermione would never create a falsehood regarding her child's paternity."

"Then you don't think there is someone else?" Molly asked; hope lacing her voice at the notion that perhaps there was still a semblance of a chance that her son and previous daughter in law would reconcile.

"I think…" Minerva paused as she continued holding the Weasley's matriarch's gaze, "That affairs of heart are rather mysterious."

Molly felt at a loss at seeing the storm of emotions staring back at her, "Minerva?"

Emerald eyes blinked, and almost just as quickly as the emotions had surfaced, they were gone and replaced with a tender smile gracing her lips as her eyes darted to the clock. "I'm afraid that I must go, I am running extremely late for a very important engagement."

"Oh…of…of course." Molly stammered, momentarily at a loss for the storm of emotions she had seen stir within the deep green eyes of the usually reserved Headmistress and long time friend.

"It was a pleasure seeing you, dear." Minerva stated, "Perhaps tea in a few weeks time?"

"That would be lovely." Molly replied and with a curt nod, green robes billowed around Minerva as she swept from Flourish and Blots and was gone from the road before the door had fully closed.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Hermione frowned as she stood waiting for her mother to arrive. It was uncharacteristic for her to be late, and Lamaze was to begin shortly. Sighing, she cast a look upon her watch, her feet were killing her…and she could wait as easily inside as out. _Besides_, she mused while turning and entering the building,_ there were seats inside._

She walked down the handful of steps to the designated training room, her mind over 100 kilometers away and upon the woman who seemed to occupy most of her thoughts these past several weeks, Minerva McGonagall. Despite three weeks having passed, they had only managed to coordinate their schedules four times and two had been for what amounted to all too brief luncheons before Minerva had to whisk away to previously scheduled meetings. However, they had made up for their face to face meetings with voluminous amounts of letters being sent; at least twice daily and most days thrice. Their correspondence, though, had stopped being carried via owl after the first week much to Hermione's chagrin; Minerva had assigned one of her House Elves to Hermione, _Silx. _She had tried to refuse, tried even to free the elf only to find, to her surprise, him already free and compensated. Upon learning that fact, it only endeared Minerva more to Hermione…and she permitted the young elf to work for her. Silx couriered their letters, assisted in preparing meals; and light house-keeping, otherwise Hermione refused to permit Silx to attend to anything else.

She gave a warm smile to John and Stella as she stepped around them. "Good evening.

John gazed about the room, "Jean late?"

"She'll be here momentarily." Hermione pulled the chair out, easing into it.

Stella smiled knowingly, "Feet sore?"

"After having been on them for close to four hours," She adjusted her weight, "It feels luxurious to merely sit down. And how is the nursery coming along?"

John's face broke into a large grin and he began to rattle on about what they had done in the three days since they had last seen the other; Hermione's mind once again drifting back to the beautiful witch…and more importantly to the kiss they had shared three nights ago, the first one since the afternoon in her flat. And well…Hermione couldn't help a quaint smile from curling the corner of her lip as she thought back to the kiss.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

_"Thank you for the marvelous evening." Hermione said drawing to a stop in front of her door._

_"My pleasure." Minerva replied, eyes flickering from Hermione to the door and then back before momentarily dropping to her lips prior to finally settling upon chocolate eyes. "As I too had an enjoyable evening."_

_"Perhaps some place a bit more…" Hermione couldn't help but follow suit as her own gaze flickered down to the rose hued lips. "Private next time. Not that I didn't enjoy…"_

_"The restaurant." Minerva finished stepping closer, her own heart pounding in her ears as her mouth became instantly drier._

_"Yes." Hermione quietly breathed their lips barely centimeters apart. "But I couldn't…" Her eyes completely gave up the pretense of trying to focus upon the liquid emerald ones, her mind riveted upon the lush lips and warm breath._

_"Yes?" Minerva reached upwards with her right hand, slowly trailing her fingers down the milky complexion, "Couldn't what?" She prompted while feeling the fine hairs brush across her fingertips before shifting and running them along the line of Hermione'sr jaw._

_Hermione couldn't stop the lids of her eyes from fluttering close as her breaths became shallower and her pulse raced. "Minerva…" She breathed out as fingers nimbly cupped the side of her jaw and gently pulled her closer and into a long awaited warmth as sensual lips covered her own, and it was as if she had finally come home. The weight of the last eighteen months dissolving from her weary shoulders as firm lips pushed a against hers, tasting, exploring, searching and she found herself instinctively doing what she had thought she would only be relegated to dreaming of, kissing her back. Lips parted as their kiss deepened and for the first time since that night, their tongues touched…Hermione became lost in the moment, her mind solely _

_fixed upon the feeling of Minerva's mouth sliding along hers, the warmth of her embrace, the way she made her feel alive; body tingling as she yearned for more._

_The moan she felt rumble across her lips sent shivers up Minerva's spine loving the way Hermione responded to her, the way her lips moved along her own, the taste of her…and it was intoxicating. And she 'wanted' more, but she stopped and with aching slowness began pulling away. Their relationship wasn't ready, neither one of them were. They still had far too much between them and too much to talk about. But that didn't mean that they didn't have a strong attraction and that it wasn't excruciatingly difficult…and Minerva felt a whimper leave her throat as Hermione moaned against her lips as they pulled apart..._

_Eyes the color of spun glass stared into pools of liquid bronze, wet lips inches from the other and Minerva fought for her resolve, "Do get some rest tonight." She whispered._

_"You too." Hermione replied as she drew her hand down Minerva's arm. "I hope to see you soon."_

_Minerva felt the urge to lean forward in response and capture the inviting lips less than an inch away, but instead forced herself to step away, voice laced with a deep brogue. "You will…my dear." Her voice breathless._

_"My dear?" Hermione asked loving the endearment._

_The right tip of the precious rose lips curled upwards, light shining from the depths of her eyes. "Yes." She murmured, "You are… 'my'," Emphasizing the word as she spoke, "dear. If you don't mind."_

_"No." Hermione felt a tear prickling against the corner of her eyes, "Not at all."_

_Minerva's eyes sparkled, "Then I shall see you soon, my dear."_

_"Goodnight, Minerva."_

"So who is he?" Stella asked leaning forward, waiting.

"Huh?" Hermione said pulling her mind back, "I'm sorry, Stella. What were you asking?"

Stella and John shared a knowing gaze before she asked again. "Who is he?"

"He who?" Hermione felt her brows furrow at the coy smile upon Stella's face.

"The quaint smile on your face, the faraway gaze, the light shining from your eyes…" Stella reached over and grasped Hermione's hand and gently squeezed, "So, I'll ask again. Who is he?" And at the subtle flinch in Hermione's face, Stella rephrased her question. "Or rather who has finally captured your attention?"

Hermione squeezed back, smiling. "Just a friend."

At this even John leaned closer, "Nah. Stella's right." He stated, "Something's changed."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but found herself not knowing what to say; there was so much left undefined within her and Minerva's relationship, including the part that it wasn't even truly a relationship, though it was well on its way of becoming one. "We'll see. Though I do have hope."

"Oh, speaking of hope…" Stella's smile broadened, "I hope we get to meet the mystery man."

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoox

Minerva glanced at the address across the street, feeling her heart flutter at the overwhelming sense of trepidation churning within the base of her stomach. She had received a letter from Jean this morning asking if she would be able to attend the Lamaze class in her stead, as her sister had fallen ill and both Jean and Carl were traveling to Madrid to assist the family. Minerva had agreed, though now, with her hand upon the door…she wasn't so sure this had been a good idea.

_Yes, their relationship was beginning to deepen, however she wanted to be sure their relationship was what Hermione truly wanted. _

With little effort, Minerva opened the door and stepped through as she transfigured her robes to more appropriate muggle attire. Her long strides making short work of the hall, ears already having heard the lively chatter of people, she veered in that direction. At hearing the soft cadence of Hermione's voice amongst the others, Minerva's steps instantly became lighter. She rounded the corner and involuntarily paused; not at the room full of couples, but at the radiant woman with chestnut hair engaged in friendly banter with a middle aged, dark complexioned man whose long arm was draped lovingly around a blond haired woman.

Blinking, she forced herself to move forward, ignoring the simple fact that the ambient noise had dropped well over fifty percent since she had entered; but the small group in the back seemed not to have noticed her arrival. She moved with her usual grace and ease, almost immediately she was drawing a chair out beside Hermione.

At the noise, green and smoky eyes at once lifted upwards, and Hermione turned around, brown eyes rising upwards…

"Is this seat taken?" Minerva asked, her highland lilt strangely echoing throughout the room as a quaint smile curled the corner of her lip and emerald eyes twinkled down upon brown ones.

"Ahhh…" Hermione felt completely at a loss for words and could only nod in response as Minerva sat down beside her, eyes fixated upon the beautiful woman less than three feet away whose breathtaking appearance did not go unnoticed by the men or women in the room. Minerva had shed her traditional wizarding robes, wearing a long fitted white tunic and emerald flowing pants that were similar in design to the ones she had been wearing the day Hermione had interrupted Minerva and Mikala in the Headmistress' suite; but the material appeared to be made of silk.

"Hope you don't mind, but Jean was unable to attend." Minerva stated to the still open mouthed woman.

"Why?" Hermione breathed out as her senses began to return.

"Your aunt has fallen ill. Jean and Carl are en route to assist." Minerva stated matter of factly before turning towards the man and woman, "Minerva McGonagall." She said extending out her hand to each.

"Stella McKane." The blond haired woman said as she took the other woman's hand, "And this is my husband John."

Any farther discussion was stopped as the instructor for the class glided in, "Sorry I'm late. Now…" Nancy's eyes scanned across the room, "I see we have a new visitor helping Hermione." She smiled as she neared, "Thank you for joining us…" She left her voice trailing off.

"Minerva." The Scottish witch replied.

Olive eyes narrowed imperceptibly as they measured the piercing emerald ones, and immediately found herself altering her words. It would not due to challenge the woman sitting next to Hermione, and although she rarely allowed a change in partners mid-way through, in this instance, she thought it prudent to leave well enough alone. "We will be combining the past several sessions this afternoon and do hope everyone," Her gaze snapped back to Minerva, "Has been practicing their breathing. So," She clapped her hands, "If each of you will take your seats…" She motioned to the floor mats along the opposite side of the room.

Minerva's face remained expressionless as she stood, and without thought, extended her hand outward to assist Hermione up. "Perhaps a twenty second tutorial?" Her brow quirked upward in question as they began walking across the room.

Hermione immediately understood, "This class is based on techniques that help relax the body to assist during the birthing process."

"I see." Minerva obliquely replied as they stepped onto the mat, and assisted Hermione to the floor, and with ease followed; John and Stella sliding next to them, a warm smile upon both their faces.

Class proceeded, much to the Nancy's chagrin, very smoothly; and it became apparent after just a few minutes into the session that Minerva was already well versed in the techniques and her fears had been unwarranted. "Alright everyone, we will work on one last position this evening."

Minerva, along with the other 'partners' in attendance, moved from the side and…

"That's right, kneel down and use your body to support theirs. Let their back reset along your chest…" Nancy leaned back into James, her partner's chest, demonstrating. "Like so." She said, "Now everyone take up the position."

Minerva shifted her weight, sitting down and moved forward…her legs coming to rest upon either of Hermione's side; feeling the heat already swirling between them as Hermione's back brushed along her chest. The fresh floral scent tantalizing her senses as an imperceptible and virtually unheard gasp left Hermione's lips; only her animagus hearing detected it…causing her to involuntarily shift her own body against the warm body.

"Now." Nancy stood, eyes studiously sweeping across the group. "Lean back." She began nodding, "That's right, take the pressure off...yes…very good…" She continued on, "Good…good…" She paused at Hermione, "Just relax." She whispered.

Minerva felt the warm weight upon her increase…

"That's it." Nancy said nodding, eyes already moving on to Stella and John.

And Minerva couldn't stop her eyes from momentarily fluttering close, her head instinctively coming to rest atop Hermione's shoulder, her voice quietly teasing Hermione's ear. "You're beautiful."

At hearing those precious words, Hermione's muscles eased and she fully relaxed into Minerva's embrace, arms resting upon Minerva's knees and fingers upon her shins. "So are you." She murmured in response.

"So," John's deep voice pulling both women's gaze to him, "This is the mystery person?"

Minerva frowned not understanding the context, but Hermione replied with a smile and leaned closer. "As I said earlier, I have high hopes."

Stella chuckled, "And a woman, no less."

"A fabulous one at that." Came the sincere, heartfelt reply.

Minerva felt a sudden heat rush into her cheeks at Hermione's comment, fingers involuntarily tightening along the other woman's sides, drawing Hermione back into her warmth, "I do hope you are referring to yourself."

At the soft words being spoken between the two women, John and Stella couldn't help but watch the open warmth, sincerity and affection exhibited from them; causing John to reach around Stella and embrace her closer, reveling in the feeling of their own love and its depths as they bore witness to the overwhelming depths of emotion emanating from bronze and emerald eyes and the birth of another's love.

"No." Hermione whispered, meeting crystal green eyes. "Rather a fascinating woman who captured my attention many years ago."

"Now I believe you are stealing my words, dear." Minerva's lilt causing Hermione's skin to tingle as it danced across.

"Once in this position," Nancy continued on, her words interrupting their quiet exchange. "You will begin to practice your breathing."

"I've been doing that every day since you returned to Hogwarts," Minerva stated, causing Hermione to turn towards her, questioning. "As you seemed to constantly steal my very breath away."

Oxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_A/N: We are winding down, there will only be 2 more chapters and an epilogue to this story. I will leave it to you as to how 'expressive' the form of Minerva and Hermione's budding relationship takes – a simple yet potent scene that starts to show the next stage of their relationship before fading to the next morning or a far more detailed out 'first' night. _


	17. Is Tu Mo Grah Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ~ Is tú mo ghrá

Just over one week later

"So, what…" Ron's hand slid from her arm. "Are you in a hurry for? Got a date or something?"

Hermione's gaze rose from his hand to his blue eyes. "As a matter a fact, yes." She watched as his eyes grew three times in size as she continued on. "And I am late, so if you'll excuse me."

"Who…" Ron immediately fell in step with her. "Is it?"

Hermione cursed silently wishing at that very moment that she was not pregnant and her mobility limited, for she wished to do just about anything other than answer his innate curiosity. "No one would you suspect."

"Ahhh, come on 'Mione." He said, "Who?"

She continued walking, ignoring his question.

"What, do you think I'll badger him? Make his life miserable for stealing my wife? Come on…" He reached over to grab her arm, causing Hermione to stop and fully turn to him.

"The person does not work at the Ministry nor are they remotely in your realm of influence." She snapped, "And no, I don't wish to talk about it. I'm late." She twirled back around, hair flinging across her shoulder as her voice trailed along the air. "Good night."

* * *

xoxo

* * *

Hermione leaned into Minerva's arm as they made their way down the hall to her apartment, "I had a lovely time."

A tender smile graced high cheekbones, "As did I." Minerva replied as they drew to a stop before the door.

Slowly, Hermione pulled back, wishing to remain embedded in the other woman's warmth, "Are you free on Sunday at all?"

Minerva sighed, "Not as free as I would like to be, but I do have a bit of time in the evening. And yourself?"

A coy smile crept upon Hermione's face, her hand reaching out, "I was thinking of dinner." The tips of her fingers grazing up the silk lapel of Minerva's cloak. "Interested?" She murmured as fingers found the warm flesh of her neck.

Emerald eyes became incrementally darker, "Quite." Came the succinct reply as an elegant finger trailed along the bottom of her jaw.

"Then…" Hermione felt her own breath hitch as she leaned forward, eyes flickering down to the soft lips only centimeters from her own. "Till Sunday." She whispered as Minerva came closer.

"Until then." Minerva murmured momentarily before closing the scant space that separated their lips and bodies. The tremble burning from her soul to her lips finally finding release as she felt the younger woman's lips pressed against her own. Their lips sliding, and tongues meeting in joyful reunion as their fingers pulled the other closer; both eagerly exploring, tasting, becoming more heated…

Minerva's heart was hammering in her veins as Hermione's fingers dug into her side as another combed into silken hair; eliciting a deep moan drawing their lips apart. "Mmmmm….Hermione…" Warm lips were already dancing across the skin of her neck, innately she tipped her head, exposing more milky flesh to wanton lips. "We need…" She took a breath, backing away. "To stop."

Marbled bronze-brown eyes met her smoldering gaze, "Do you not find me attractive because I'm pregnant?"

"On the contrary," Minerva's Gaelic thick along her words, "My dear, I find the glow of motherhood about you, exceedingly attractive."

"Then why…stop?" The charged atmosphere quelling the challenge in her voice.

"Because," Minerva's voice fluttering against already too warm skin, "I want you to be sure that," Her voice dropped, "_This, _is what you truly want."

"I've wanted you for…" Hermione's rasped, "longer than I can remember."

Minerva felt her heart flutter at the throaty words, "Are you sure?" She questioned leaning in.

Hermione could feel her unborn child move softly, as though in contentment, as a burst of desire pulsed through, the hair's upon her arm standing on end, eyes dropping to rosy lips. "Yes." She breathed and before she could think or feel another thing, she felt herself being moved backwards as warm lips crashed against her own.

And she eagerly responded.

Tongues entwining as Minerva's fingers deftly unclasped Hermione's cloak, and it fell to the floor with a muted thump as slender fingers began to spill ebony locks from the last of their confines.

"Minerva…" Hermione whimpered, as Minerva's lips left her own. "We need to move…" She felt lips descending upon her neck, "In to my apartment…"

"We are, my dear." Minerva breathed as she absently banished Hermione's outer robe.

Half lidded eyes took in the surroundings of her scant apartment, disbelieving. But at seeing the black locks so close, she no longer cared, pulling the angel closer; loving the way emerald eyes peered into her own. "The bedroom is…"

"Too far." Minerva murmured before claiming her lips once again, while drawing out her wand…and with a series of flicks…the chair to her right grew…morphing…and in that moment Hermione had never been more happy to be a witch as she felt the soft mattress of a bed against the back of her knees. Her fingers fumbled at the clasps…vaguely recalling the first time she and Ron had made love…feeling the same, except she now knew the growing warmth between her legs was only a precursor…a moan of desire slipping from her lips at the mere notion of what could possibly come…as she finally felt Minerva's outer cloak give way before the vague warmth of Minerva's body was a top her own as they sunk to the bed…a wave of apprehension sweeping over her. "I don't…know what to…do."

Loving eyes met hers, "Let instinct guide you."

"What if…I don't…satisfy…" The rest of her sentence was swallowed by Minerva's lips, her tongue questing deep…drawing a moan from her.

"You will…" Minerva breathed against her skin.

"Then you're wearing," She felt Minerva shift, "Too much."

"As are you." Minerva replied as Hermione's head tipped up, capturing her lips in a searing kiss as the layers between them vanished.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Both women remained unmoving, their legs entwined…Hermione upon her back, Minerva resting on her left side, their breathing returning to normal as they both slowly became aware of the other. "Is tú mo ghrá?" Hermione questioned, head turning to her left; feeling a wave of love emanate through her as she gazed upon Minerva. She looked absolutely breath-taking, the way the shafts of moonlight splayed across her flushed skin; strands of black hair plastered against her face, neck…however, bronze eyes became riveted to the two mounds rising and falling in conjunction with her breathing. She hadn't really noticed them…and she found now that she saw them…she couldn't keep her eyes off the tender looking flesh; at once she rolled onto her side…as Minerva's brogue rumbled a response to her already forgotten question.

"I love you." Minerva replied, feeling Hermione shift…_probably getting more comfortable,_ she thought, reveling in the moment of finally being able to lie beside Hermione…when she felt warm lips sliding across the side of her breast. "Hermione…?" The question dying in the back of her throat.

"I want you…" Hermione breathed against warm skin.

Minerva forced her unwilling mind partially coherent, as Hermione's tongue battered her already heightened senses while exploring fingers crushed any restraint within her, "You've always had me…" She moaned.

Pure love fluttered through Hermione, her child moving in conjunction with the feeling, and Hermione pulled back…hand coming to rest upon her stomach.

The sudden movement causing Minerva to sit up, concern lacing her flushed face and sparkling eyes. "Hermione?"

Brown eyes immediately glancing to her lover, a smile upon her face as she reached her hand outward and pulled Minerva's to the swell of her stomach; their fingers entwined as Minerva's palm rested against her abdomen. "She likes you." Hermione said in wonderment as tendrils of melodious magical pulses emanated from her womb, causing a tear of joy to fall from her lash and run down her chin.

Minerva reached up with her left hand, the back of her fingers gently brushing the tear away; "And I'm quite sure, I will love her…" Minerva leaned forward, "Almost as much as her mother…"

With aching slowness their lips touched, hands remaining entwined and resting on the womb as the gentle kiss became more ardent…the new lovers more passionate and the tiny child basking in their love.

* * *

Xoox

* * *

_A/N: :)_


	18. Bloody Hell Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Bloody Hell**

**The next day**

She couldn't help the moan from eschewing off her lips as the drags of her consciousness slowly began to rustle into the coherency; her body unwilling to move as every muscle, and a few she didn't know she had, ached. Blinking brown eyes opened, expecting to see the stark ivory walls of her room…and felt a wave of trepidation and outright panic immediately sweep through her, the jolt of adrenaline bringing a wave of clarity as she took a steadying breath and lowered her half sitting body back into the lush bed as she recalled last night, and this morning. It had been nothing short of amazing. Not once in her time with Ron had she ever felt so…a lightness seemed to exude through her body as the word sprang unbidden to mind, satiated.

Somehow she had been transported away from her apartment, eyes taking in the splendor of the décor and the aged stonewalls and knew that she was laying in Minerva's private rooms at Hogwarts. Hermione noticed the sun was already approaching its zenith, indicating it was close to lunch, if not already past time; as her eyes skirted across the chamber…stopping upon the champagne colored rose lying in front of folded piece of parchment with her name upon the front.

Hermione leaned over, absently drawing the sheet with her, the silk sheets sliding along her skin as her fingers deftly picked up the note and rose.

_Hermione_

The top of the note simply stated, and she rolled the stem of the rose between her fingers, twirling the precious flower just beneath her nose…the scent wafting upwards, a smile lighting both her eyes and face as she flipped the note open.

_I had to return for a meeting this morning, hope you don't mind that I brought you too. Trudy obtained a change of clothes, they are in the loo – a robe is upon the bottom of the bed for your use. If you require anything else, merely ask for Trudy. _

_I stopped by the gardens for a moment this morning, and this rose brought you to mind; it matched the color of the moon's rays upon your skin as we danced last evening and the lush scent of you._

_Minerva_

Poppy frowned at the elder house elf, "Is Minerva well?"

Urgency laced the green-yellow eyes as they blinked up at her, "Yes, but she must see you in her office."

Poppy's eyes darted to the near empty wing, eyes upon the lone student in her care this afternoon; a fourth year Gryffindor had an ill reaction to his miss-brewed cupid's potion at the end of lesson yesterday evening and had to be separated from the rest of the school until the effects had worn off. But in her extended time as the Hogwart's Matron and working with and then for Minerva; she had only been summoned a handful of times, the urgency behind them causing the color to leech from her skin. "Inform her, I am on my way."

Trudy gave a curt nod before a crack rung through the wood floored room, Poppy already moving to grab her medi-witch bag, pausing to cast an alarming spell upon young Mr. Sexton informing her when he woke, as her stout form exited the infirmary. Strands of children's laughter swept through the nearly vacant hallways, the children enjoying one of the last tepid autumn days, their homework and schooling momentarily lay forgotten until this evening or the morrow when they began to frantically cram to meet their Monday deadlines.

"Chocolate delight." Poppy uttered to the gargoyle warding the Headmistresses' suite, and at hearing the password, it slowly revealed its passage while Poppy again wondered at the odd password Minerva had chosen just over a fortnight ago. _Perhaps after spending all those years around Albus, she has finally learned to like chocolate. _She opened the door, _I shall have to remember to ask what type of dessert chocolate delight is…_

Her stray thought vanishing as brown eyes were greeted with a vacant office, her worry increasing as her worn mocha robes fluttered behind her, as she quickly ascended the brass staircase to Minerva's private suite. "Minerva?"

"Poppy." Minerva stepped out from her bedroom as Poppy came to the top stair and stepped into the large living space of the suite. Poppy had only frequented the inner part of the suite perhaps a dozen times before; mostly with the previous Headmaster and only twice with Minerva. She had streamlined the once ostentatious décor with her usual efficiency and simple elegance; the once clashing colors replaced with deep rich greens with ivory and violet accents. Brown eyes sweeping over the Headmistress, examining...looking for any abnormalities; the only one seeming to be that the other woman's sleeves were rolled up exposing her forearms.

"Are you…?" The question dying as long slender fingers came up.

"I'm fine." Minerva interrupted, as her hand dropped to her side. "However, I…" She felt her impeccable vocabulary falter at how to describe the woman only fifty feet away and their relationship that she was not ready to announce to the world but… "Am in need of your assistance to deliver Hermione's child."

"Hermione?" Poppy frowned, wondering what in blazes Minerva was referring to. "Surely she has made arrangements with St. Mungos."

"I would view it as a personal favor if you would consider assisting her." Minerva replied stone-faced.

Poppy felt her jaw slacken at the very personal, very poignant declaration. They had known each other for decades and while they were never best of friends, she had enormous respect for the woman. "Of course," She stated without pause, feeling her own apprehension and worry about Minerva's summons dissipate. "I would be happy to assist." The rigidity in her muscles began to wane, "I will fire call her this evening."

Minerva's brow arched, "I think that may be a bit late," She turned around and began to stride back into her bedroom. "As she is in labor, now."'

Poppy remained fixed, eyes staring at the back of the emerald robes, in utter disbelief.

"Her water broke," Minerva paused, body split over the threshold of the door as she turned back to see a stunned, gaping colleague. "Poppy…" Minerva stated, voice slightly more stern, her brogue thicker. "Poppy."

At once, she snapped her mouth close and blinked. "How long ago?" Her training kicking in as she forced her mind over the peculiar set of circumstances she now found herself in.

"Perhaps thirty minutes." Came a strained voice from within the room.

Poppy's eyes slid from Minerva to the doorway, "Hermione." She began walking forward, "How are you feeling?"

"Not nearly as well as last night." Hermione's voice sounding exasperated.

Minerva stepped fully into the doorway, blocking Poppy's brief view of Minerva's personal bedroom and Hermione's body propped up…wearing a tartan flannel shirt. _Minerva's family tartan shirt…_

She felt her eyes grow to the size of saucers as she realized that Minerva and…Hermione…

"We just recently entered into a relationship Poppy," Her words were soft, honest…and heartfelt, "And I care for her _very _much."

"I will not allow anything to happen to her, Minerva." Poppy whispered; open compassion and affection upon her face. "And you have my discretion."

Gratitude flashed across emerald eyes, "Thank you." She stated as they both turned and entered her bedroom, wishing that the rest of the persons that would soon be arriving to her suite would be as understanding; however wishing did not make it so.

Oxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Minerva felt the pressure in her hand ease as Hermione's head fell back into the pillows, "How long is this to last?" She whimpered, already tired and dreading the notion of an elongated labor.

"You are just beginning to dilate, 3 centimeters." At the questioning looks upon both Hermione and Minerva's faces, she expanded her statement. "It could be anywhere from an hour to a day."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," Hermione moaned, "Please let it be the former."

"I'm sure it will be, love." Minerva whispered causing Poppy to momentarily falter in wringing out the bandages. She had only heard the venerable woman use such familiar language twice before, once when she had been leaving one of Dumbledore's Holiday parties and happened upon a very drunk and passionate two ladies; the second one far more dear to Poppy as she witnessed the depth of Amelia's and Minerva's love in a quiet albeit open way in St. Mungos after Minerva's encounter with Umbridge and the Ministry aurors.

A strained chuckle left Hermione's lips, "If this little one," Her hand brushing over the womb of her stomach, "Has anything to say about it; I have no doubt." Hermione turned, feeling her already sweaty hair press along her neck, "As she seems quite taken with you."

Poppy couldn't help her lips curl into a smile at Hermione's statement, but any response was waylaid as Trudy appeared beside Minerva. "Your guests are arriving in your office."

Brown eyes slide from green ones to the large blinking ones, "My parents?"

"Coby is getting them, now." Trudy stated.

Hermione's gaze flashed back to Minerva, "I…we…" They hadn't spoken about what to tell her family or those involved in her life as they both assumed they had ample time to sort it out for themselves first. But as her body tensed and another contraction began; it was clearly evident that was not the case. "Can wait, if…" She grit her teeth and tightened her fingers around Minerva's as she sputtered the last of her statement out trying to ignore the intense burst of pain shooting throughout her system. "You aren't ready."

Minerva held her hand, peering deeply into hazy brown eyes, wishing they were as clear and beautiful as last evening and not laced with pain as they were now. "I'm not ready for the world to try and drive us apart," She felt Hermione's grip lesson, signifying that her contraction was weakening. "But regarding your family and our friends," She leaned and kissed her salty forehead, "I have no qualm in relaying my feelings."

Bronze flakes sparkled in the light despite the haze overshadowing her brown eyes. "I love you." She breathed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hermione gave a nod, "I won't be running anywhere…" Her hand falling from Minerva's, immediately gripping the corner of the cotton tartan blanket within her palm.

"I daresay not." Minerva quipped.

"Minerva…" Hermione called out, head straining up to gaze at her lover, "If…mom…isn't to," She swallowed her words, "Never mind."

"I'll bring her up." Minerva stated before slipping from the room, the mask of the Headmistress falling into place as she pulled down her sleeves and fastened the buttons along her wrists before stepping from her inner sanctum. At once, she heard the conversation from the room below quiet as the clip of her boots echoed downstairs signifying her arrival; and with a deep breath to quell her own apprehension she swept down the spiral staircase head held high as seven pairs of eyes landed upon her.

"Good afternoon." Minerva's crisp brogue ending the last strands of conversation between Jean and Molly; and Harry and Ron.

"Is Hermione alright?" Jean inquired before anyone had an opportunity to question the esteemed woman standing before them. Each had questioned the others as to why they were brought here, and judging from the persons gathered, it was easy to deduce the commonality; Hermione.

"She went into labor about an hour ago." The end of Minerva's statement was almost drown out by the myriad of questions bombarding her; she felt as though she were presenting to the Board of Governors.

After two minutes of remaining steadfast and quiet as though the storm burst upon the shore; the room again became quiet; as the seven persons waited for Minerva to respond to any of their questions asked.

"Poppy is attending to her," Minerva began with the easiest of the queries. "And as for why here versus St. Mungos," She felt her eyes land upon Jean's. "She was here…"

"Visiting you?" Ron shook his head, "Then why not take her to St. Mungos when her labor began?"

"Because, Mr. Weasley," She leveled her gaze upon the young wizard, compassion swirling in the emerald depths. "With my other duties that need to be tended to today, I would be unable to assist Hermione."

"Assist?" Ron asked, brows furloughing.

"Minerva has been attending Lamaze class with Hermione since we left for France to be with an ill member of our family."

"Lamaze?" Ginny questioned stepping forward.

"A class to assist in the birthing process." Carl answered drawing a look from the room.

"Why didn't she ask for my help?" Ron feeling slighted at not being able to have the opportunity to partake in the birthing of his child.

"Because she needed some time away," Carl responded honestly.

"Is she upstairs?" Jean's brown eyes darted up to the area she had watched Minerva descend from.

"She is." Minerva answered, "But, and I do apologize for not telling each of you in a more suitable way, you should also know that…" The cadence in her voice becoming deeply laced with her native Gaelic Brogue. "We, Hermione and I, have recently entered into a romantic relationship."

The silence that greeted her was deafening.

"You and…" Jean fought for a breath, "My daughter?"

Minerva's elegant visage turning, "I care about her." She whispered to Hermione's mother, "Very much."

When Hermione had said out of his league; Ron hadn't imagined or remotely foreseen it to be their previous Transfiguration professor. He felt the need to sit down, a hand upon his upper arm steadying him… "Bloody hell…" He murmured, "You and…" He swallowed as the grip upon his arm tightened, "Hermione."

"How long have…" Molly stepped closer to Minerva, "The two of you been together?" Her tone turning accusatory.

Minerva's brow rose, "Molly," She pinned her piercing gaze upon the Weasley matriarch. "I am only going to tell this once," Her eyes swept across the room, "And only once." She stated, tone as firm as her resolve. "Our relationship, while new in the physical sense, began when she came back for her final year at Hogwarts." A collective gasp resounded as Minerva went on, undeterred. "And I was afforded the opportunity to see a remarkable young woman as something other than my student; rather an equal. Her intelligence is nothing short of astounding; and I have only encountered a scant few in my life who can carry on a debate as well as she. After her graduation, I was content to be nothing and had been nothing other than a friend."

Jean remembered the morning of Hermione's wedding, their heartfelt words and felt a tear slip down her cheek as she realized now whom Hermione was referring to. The person had not been a man, but…the remarkable woman in front of her.

"When I returned from Tibet, we began spending time together and we discovered that we both cared for the other and only recently began to explore those feelings." She paused as she recalled their heated debate in Hermione's minute kitchen, the color rising up her cheeks, the light flashing in her eyes…

"You really love her." Harry stated peering into the normally reserved face of his previous Head of House and mentor; his respect for the elder witch increasing tenfold at the notion of standing where she was; tall, proud and unflinching as she spoke to a room full of people who were primarily acquaintances to her, albeit Hermione's family and admitting and sharing very personal information about her normally very private life.

"Yes, Harry." Her quiet response touching the hearts of everyone within the room. "I do."

Molly's throat clenched and heart seized at her long time friend's words and despite learning that her previous daughter-in-law would not be reconciling with her son, a warmth burst in her heart at seeing the shadow of love reflected from the depths of Minerva's piercing gaze.

Jean could sense the mixed emotions regarding Minerva's declaration, her own more in a state of shock and wonder; however, as her husband's distinct inflection drifted across the room; she realized he hadn't been.

"I can't say…" He cleared his throat, "That I approve of something I know so little about, but…" He extended out his hand to Minerva, "I hope to rectify that."

Minerva easily took his hand, smile lighting her eyes. "Perhaps we can start over dinner, this evening."

"I'd like that."

Their hands falling apart as she leaned in, giving him a kiss upon his cheek. "Me too." She whispered for his ears alone.

It was times like these that made Jean fall in love with him all over again, "Welcome to the family, Minerva." She moved forward and embraced the regal witch.

"Hermione would like you to join her upstairs." Minerva stated as they separated, and at Jean's questioning look she nodded to the staircase, "I'll be up momentarily."

Jean gave a nod, leaned over and gave Carl a gentle kiss before taking two strides at time as she ascended the stairs; barely hearing Molly's quiet acceptance words to Minerva as she stepped onto the second floor and her focus immediately shifted to the muffled groans coming from the doorway straight away. At once, she walked forward, hand gently pushing open the door to see her daughter's tired face with sweaty hair plastered along the lines of her face…a glow of colors swirling about the bottom of the bed; as a middle-aged woman turned around smiling as warm brown eyes landed upon her.

"You must be, Jean Granger." Poppy's straightforward demeanor a welcome reprieve from the stilted conversation she had been engaged in prior to Minerva's arrival.

"Mom…" Hermione gritted out as the beginnings of another contraction took place. "Ahh…." She moaned, "I thought…" She tipped her head back, groaning. "You said it would be a while." A hand wrapped around her own.

"Remember to breathe." Her mother's musical cadence bringing a small measure of comfort.

"You may have been more right than you had thought." Poppy said, as she handed a cool towel to Jean for Hermione's head. "Your little one seems quiet anxious to join us. You've already dilated another two centimeters."

A crash resonated throughout the room, Jean's eyes darting to where the sound originated to see what remained of the window panes to the south of the room. "Incidental magic…" Poppy flicked her wand repairing the damage as she continued on, "Minerva already had most of the contents in the room removed." She blinked away the image of Minerva's wardrobe exploding across the room; splinters reigning towards herself, Minerva and Hermione.

Jean glanced over to Poppy, "Does that happen often in the magical world?"

"At times." Poppy said noncommittally.

"Where is Minerva?" Hermione questioned drawing her mother's attention.

"She'll be up in a few more minutes." Jean said, raising her daughter's hand to her lips.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione breathed, "I didn't tell you sooner."

"Ohhh honey…you don't have to apologize."

"I wanted to," Hermione said dreading the fact that she could feel another wave begin. "But I never thought it was a possibility, so…" Her voice rising with the increase in pain, "I didn't say anything."

"What brought it to the forefront?" Jean questioned, trying to distract her daughter.

"A heated night, simmering emotions, and a tiny kitchen." Minerva answered as she entered her now sparse bedroom, her left hand rolling up the sleeves to her right arm to match the one on the left.

Jean felt Hermione's muscles immediately relax as Minerva stepped into the room, and if she had had any doubts regarding Minerva's words and their feelings; the look of contentment and love on both their face dissolved the last of Jean's reservations. _Whatever lies ahead of them; _

"And here I thought it was your innate allure." Hermione retorted as Minerva's hand slid along her cheek.

_Will be met with love._ Jean finished her thought as Minerva leaned over and kissed her daughter; until it was broken as Hermione's lips pursed in pain…

Oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Just because you think I'm sleeping…" Hermione's sleep ridden scratchy voice continued on, "Doesn't mean that I am."

"Truly?" Minerva asked as she remained motionless, staring at the young woman encased in her bed; chestnut hair still mussed from labor, eyes tiredly blinking open as the small bundle within protected arms moved for the third time in as many minutes; _she's hungry,_ Minerva thought, knowing that in a scant few minutes Hermione would have to awaken to feed her child.

Her child. The notion and the events of the day, the last twenty-four hours, came crashing down and despite the evening before; Minerva felt a measure of doubt take root at their ability to maintain a relationship with so little time to build a sturdy foundation.

"You're…thinking…too much." Hermione murmured, turning her head to see the vague outline of her lover encased in the shadows of night. "Come…" She slid her hand along the top of the covers, "Please…"

Minerva remained motionless for a handful of seconds, eying the heartwarming scene before her; burning it into her memory.

"Minerva…?" Hermione questioned, about to sit up, but stopped at Minerva's voice.

"You'll need to feed Rose," Minerva suddenly moved forward, "She is becoming restless."

"How long…" Hermione tipped her head back farther to follow the graceful woman, "Have you been standing there?"

Minerva set her wand upon the nightstand, kneeling onto the edge of the bed, "Not long."

Hermione cocked her brow, "I don't quite believe that."

"Yes, well…" Minerva stretching out alongside Hermione, fingers absently stretching out towards the small bundle ensconced in Hermione's embrace. "Time is after all, subject to ones' perspective."

Rose's rustling stopped at the sound of Minerva's voice, and two large blinking blue eyes turned to stare out at the figure moving closer. Rose's tiny fingers unwrapping from around Hermione's and reaching outward…stopping as they came into contact with Minerva's long, elegant ones; and followed them downward as Minerva laid her hand upon Hermione's chest…Rose's arm resting across Hermione's hand as her fingers rested upon Minerva's. Rose stared outward, blue eyes blinking a handful of times before her tiny lips opened and closed and she shifted her body, eyes drooping in the process; her contentment clear.

"She likes you." Hermione stated, eyes finally moving from her daughter to Minerva.

Minerva didn't respond, lost in the thought of what it would be like to share their lives, to watch as Rose grew over the years into a magnificent woman with Hermione…

"I'm sorry, by the way…" Hermione murmured into the shroud of darkness, praying that the events of the day had not tarnished the beginning of what she hoped…prayed to be a long and lasting relationship.

"Whatever for?" Minerva asked as she drew her gaze up to Hermione's.

"Today." Came the quiet reply, "I didn't think that it would unfold as it has…"

Minerva's voice rumbled from deep within her chest sending shivers up Hermione's skin. "I had a marvelous evening…and morning." Her eyes swept down the young witch's tired face and still slightly swollen body along her mid-section; as it would be another day before the full effects of the birth would be through her system and the potions having fully taken effect; but she was nevertheless gorgeous, breathtakingly so. "And I have no regrets." Green eyes bored into brown ones, "Do you?"

"Only…that we didn't do this sooner." Hermione whispered, feeling a weight from the depths of her soul ease as she spoke a long buried truth. "And that I would have had the courage to stay that night."

"We weren't ready, my dear." Minerva breathed a faint smile upon her lips. "And if we had…" She cast a glance to the child nestled upon Hermione's arm and chest, and whose tiny hand lay rested upon her own. "She would not be here now."

"I know we have so much to discuss and that this was unexpected, but…I do hope…" She found the words hard to get past the edge of her lips. "You will be a part of Rose's life."

Eyes lifted upward, "I would be honored to be a part of your daughter's life."

Hermione's chest burst with love at the softly spoken sentiment, "Is tú mo ghrág…"

"Ghrá." Minerva quietly corrected.

"Ghrá." Hermione's fatigue evident as her sparkling eyes became hidden as she involuntarily shifted closer to the solid warmth against her side. "I was close."

"Yes, love, you were…" Minerva replied as she delicately pulled her hand from beneath Rose's causing a slight stirring, but as Minerva slipped it beneath the bundled legs and around Hermione's waist drawing her tight to her side, Rose nestled closer into her mother's warmth and Minerva's embrace.

"Feels…nice." Hermione mumbled feeling the reassuring warmth of Minerva's magic tickle across her skin, relishing in the solidarity of her embrace. "Could stay like this…forever."

"So having Trudy bring your clothes wasn't presumptuous?" Minerva murmured against the soft hairs of Hermione's neck.

"It was thoughtful." Hermione replied already half asleep.

"I wasn't referring to this morning…" Minerva stated, mirth lining her Scottish brogue.

"That's nice." Hermione muttered.

"And your furniture…"

"Mmmmhhmmm."

"And…"

"What…?" Hermione questioned, her brain try to wake up to process whatever Minerva was talking about. "Did you say?"

"I merely asked if you wanted to bring some of your things here?"

"To Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"It wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

"I think," Minerva tipped her head down and kissed the side of Hermione's face, "I'll manage."

"Mmmm…Me too." Hermione's voice died away with a yawn as she turned her head, nestling it upon Minerva's shoulder and into the curve of her neck; _she'd sort out whatever Minerva was talking about tomorrow, _she thought as she gave herself over to exhaustion; finally able to rest in the protective arms of her lover, with her daughter secure…and her future brimming with promise and hope.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxo

_A/N: The epilogue will be posted this coming weekend._


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"I was thinking," Hermione murmured against her lover's long neck. "Perhaps…we should have another child."

A low rumble came deep from the other woman's throat as emerald eyes blinked awake noting that the beginning of twilight was just starting to touch the horizon. "You're up early." Minerva's voice still thick from sleep, her brogue sending delightful shivers up Hermione's spine. "Rose?"

"Just settled back in." Hermione replied as her hand swept up Minerva's side, her lips beginning to dance across jaw as her thumb graced the side of her breast. "So…" She ran her leg up Minerva's bare one…skin upon skin as her lips teased along her ear, "What do you think?"

"Hmmmm…" Minerva murmured trying to focus on Hermione's words, but her mind was anything but awake and more than willing to remain between awake and dreaming as she felt a moan escape her lips.

"Children." Hermione breathed against her lover's ear as she slid her hand back down Minerva's side, the other upon Minerva's thighs and along the hem of her silk gown as the tips of her fingers pressed into the warm flesh.

Minerva absently shifted, enabling Hermione's hands to draw up the silk along her body, relishing the feeling of how Hermione's fingers felt along her skin, "They aren't do back until the first." She replied before Hermione's mouth silenced her, basking in the warmth of her lips as they slid across hers before she willingly opened her mouth, loving the way Hermione's tongue danced along her own, suckling…teasing…tasting as Hermione's hands kneaded along the edge of her breasts before drawing back.

"I want to have another child." She whispered, bronze eyes staring hungrily into dark pools of emerald. "With you."

Minerva blinked, suddenly fully awake, her body humming with need as her mind processed the simple declaration from her lover. Despite having been together for the past two years, it seemed that Hermione could still and would probably always be able to render her speechless. And if at all possible, fall in love with her…even more than she already was. "Are you sure…" She began but was silenced by lips.

Seconds passed into minutes as Hermione physically began to explain how sure she felt about it. It had been something that she had been thinking of more and more as of late, wanting another child. A child of _their _union. Not that Rose wasn't Minerva's in all but genetics, she was a daughter…their daughter, but she couldn't help but want there to be a true McGonagall heir. Not that Minerva didn't think of Rose as their child, but…she found herself truly riveted upon the notion. So much so, that she had spent countless hours researching the dynamics and possibilities of two witches conceiving a child and if it was even possible. "Yes." Hermione replied, her breath hot upon Minerva's cheek.

"I…" Minerva felt her heart hammer against her ribs, "Then marry me."

"What?" Hermione asked, eyes widened, shocked. They had spoken of marriage twice before, and both times Hermione was left with the impression that while Minerva would never be unfaithful, she would never actually marry.

"Marry me." Minerva stated, pushing Hermione over, her body now atop Hermione's arms upon either side, hair framing her face as she stared down upon the beautiful woman.

"I thought…you didn't want to marry." Hermione said as Minerva's lower body sank into her own, her bare hip touching against the thin pair of tartan shorts Rose had given as a gift last Christmas, courtesy of Minerva.

"I want you." Minerva whispered, "I've never thought of being blessed with a family and that's what you and Rose are to me and I want you to know. And if we are to be blessed with a child or children, I want them to know that we are a family…"

"We don't have to marry, Minerva." Tears of emotion pooled at the edge of her eyes at the other woman's quiet affirmation. "They will know of your love, as I do."

"No." Minerva whispered eyes boring into Hermione's. "Marry me."

A tear slid down her temple into her chestnut hair, "Yes." She murmured before meeting Minerva's lips half way, suddenly feeling the warmth of Minerva's hip against her own…Minerva having banished her shorts and as their breasts touched, a moan slipped from her lips, their bodies leaning against the others.

Hermione eagerly opened her legs, it had been far too long since they had found time for themselves, rather regular time as Rose had started teething and rarely slept through the night and she wanted to feel Minerva atop her. She felt Minerva's legs joining hers as their tongues danced across the others. Hermione slipped her hands to Minerva's thin waist, as their lips broke apart.

"Eager?" Minerva asked leaning back as Hermione tried to guide Minerva's hips.

Hermione leaned forward, tongue and mouth suckling Minerva's right breast, causing her eyes to close. "I just want to practice…" She murmured before sliding to the left breast, loving how the coral nipple hardened as her mouth grazed across the soft flesh.

"Practice?" Came the breathless reply.

"Yes." Hermione said as she left the tantalizing flesh before her. "Who am I to impede such a wondrous notion?" Minerva shifted and murmured a spell breathlessly against Hermione's shoulder, and paused as she felt a tingle of magic sweep over her and then Hermione's warmth encompassing her own as their hips joined, both their bodies shuddering at the sheer contact of the other. Contact enhanced by their slightly enlarged clitoris.

"Ohh…love," Hermione's head falling back onto the pillow, "You feel so…" She rocked her hips, loving the sensation. "Good."

Minerva moaned, "God your wet." She murmured as she kissed Hermione's neck.

"Mommy?" Came Rose's quiet voice from the doorway, immediately stilling their movements. "Mother up?"

"Your turn." Hermione breathed against Minerva's shoulder, fingers pulling Minerva's hips closer to her own, even if for just another moment.

"And you want more?" Minerva whispered into Hermione's ear before turning her head to speak with Rose, "Yes, love."

"I's sleep here?" Came the quiet voice at the doorway.

Hermione felt Minerva move away, but reached out and held her a moment more, leaning closer, "With you, love, yes."

Despite the lack of light, green eyes sparkled and with a fleeting kiss, Minerva was standing and donning her robe. "Come here dear." She stated voice still thick with arousal as she bent over and swept Rose into her arms. "We have plenty of room." She felt a small arm wrap around her neck, head falling against her shoulder already burrowing into her neck, as the other tiny hand began toying with the hem of her robe as she walked over to the bed.

Hermione had pulled up the sheet, lay propped upon her side watching the loving scene. "I think, she, like I just love to listen to the sound of your voice."

Minerva sat down at the head of the bed, Rose's eyes already drooping, "Then we shall have to work on having our next child love the cadence of _your_ voice."

Hermione crawled forward, the sheet sliding down her bare back as she drew near, Rose's eyes already closed, Minerva's could feel her heart rate increase at the exposed skin, "You have such a lovely voice, I don't think I'll even try to compete." She murmured, drawing herself upright, the first rays of light spilling across her chestnut hair, creamy skin, and the swell of her breasts.

"We shall see." Minerva replied as she reached out, running her hand down Hermione's cheek. "Though, in the interim, I'm thinking of seeing if Pomona has plans this morning."

Hermione leaned closer, loving how Minerva's long fingers slipped down her jaw as her own lips began to graze the tantalizing soft flesh of Minerva's cheek. "A marvelous idea." She whispered, "My betrothed."

"My fiancée…" Minerva whispered against Hermione's lips.

Molten bronze eyes sparkled in the morning light, "My wife." Hermione replied before seizing Minerva's swollen lips as her questing fingers parted the thin fabric along the firm legs that had been wrapped so firmly around her own mere moments ago; the ache still burning in time with her pulse at what her daughter had interrupted…as Minerva's lips languidly teased hers; before her fingers slipped into Minerva's warm creamy folds…a low guttural moan breaking their kiss.

"Hermione…" Minerva whispered, trying to gather her wits as deft fingers continued to stroke her heightened center, "Rose is…ohhhhh…" She murmured involuntarily spreading her legs as she felt her robe open farther and Hermione's teeth graze across her stomach, lips burning across her warm flesh, as broken words fluttered greedily in the air.

"Already asleep," Hermione slipped first one and then another…and another finger deeply into Minerva's willing body, "And in good hands." She murmured as her lips enclosed upon first one nipple, relishing the feel of the perky bud between her teeth.

Minerva's protest died with the moan in her throat as she clutched Rose to her tightly to her right side, head absently turning to the left as the fingers of her left hand clenched around the blanket; her mind lost to the overpowering need coursing through her…a moan of protest slipping free as talented lips pulled away from her eager breast as…

A smoldering clear emerald gaze met Hermione's hungry one, igniting Hermione's desire higher as she withdrew from Minerva's warmth…sliding her own body northwards and to the lush haven beckoning her home…

"Is tú mo ghrá…mo bean chéile." Minerva's heady voice murmured, before Hermione's lips captured the color of Rose's namesake between her own.

_A/N: __Is tú mo ghrá…mo bean chéile = I love you…my wife. _

_Special thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read and review Tomorrow Too and hope you have enjoyed this angsty, whirlwind ride as much as I did writing it. Thank you again._


End file.
